Random Target
by Honorcpt
Summary: Sequel to Targeted-Crossover: Our BAU ladies head out for ladies night out in DC with the ladies from Rizzoli and Isles, running smack dab into the crosshairs of a serial killer. sucky summary, I know. Final Chapter is UP! Winner-Rizzles Fan Award-Best Crossover!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay folks: This is story is part of what I am calling the Targeted Series. Each one can be a stand-alone but obviously it helps if you've read the previous story. This one picks up about three months after the end of Targeted. The ladies of R and I are headed to DC to visit with the gals from Criminal Minds.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, read, alerted, etc –Targeted. You guys rock!**

**It's a bit on the short side, but begins to set the tone for you all. Hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me unfortunately, darn!**

_Hotch walked up to her and kneeled down, "Detective, Jane, we weren't going to leave without saying goodbye or celebrating." Squeezing her hand he stood up as the other members of his team came up to congratulate her on her release from the hospital. _

_Jane sat quietly and listened to the conversations going on around her and realized just how lucky she actually was. She was surprised when Maura came up with JJ and Emily in tow._

"_What's up guys?" _

_Emily spoke up, "how do you feel about having some houseguests for a little while longer?" smiling she took JJ's hand in hers._

"_What do you mean I thought you all had to leave?"_

"_Well technically, they do. We're on medical leave until ten days from now when we have to go back to the doctor to get our medical clearance." JJ grinned at her._

"_Well I don't mind, but its Maura's house so…" she looked expectantly at Maura._

"_Jane honey," Maura kneeled down and took Jane's hands in hers, "my house is your house."_

"_Really" the squeak in her voice was embarrassing and the meaning behind Maura's statement shocked her._

"_Really," with a light peck on the cheek, she waited with JJ and Emily for Jane's answer._

"_Well yes, of course, are you sure you want to stay?"_

_Emily brought JJ's hand up and kissed it, "yes on one condition, we have to satisfy Ms. Jareau's curiosity and go to the real Cheers bar."_

_Jane looked at Maura and took her hand, squeezing it tightly, she conveyed her feelings to her before smiling up at Emily, "Done!" _

**three months later**

"Maura! Where's my bag?" Tossing aside another box of shoes Jane dug around looking for her overnight bag.

"Jane Rizzoli! Tell me you are not tossing my shoes around looking for a bag that is nowhere near my shoes."

"Shit!" Quickly fixing the boxes of shoes she scrambled out of the closet to find Maura standing there, arms crossed in front of her and a look of annoyance on her face.

"Jane…" she said plaintively. Looking at the mess Jane had made she knew they wouldn't have time to clean it up before they had to leave.

"Sorry hon I just…I can't find my bag…"

"Guestroom closet, top right shelf. You could've asked me _before_ you decided to tear up the closet."

Flashing her a grin Jane raised an eyebrow at her "it's not torn up…just…messy…"

"We have less than two hours to make this flight and we're not done packing, Frankie will be here soon to take us to the airport, please let's not be late." She implored.

Jane grabbed her around the waist and pulled her in close. "We won't be late..." Capturing Maura's lips with her own, she reveled in their softness and the taste of them, "mmm strawberries…" continuing her exploration she lowered her hands and pulled Maura in tightly against her eliciting a groan that did not go unnoticed. Slowly pulling back, she looked into Maura's eyes and noticing her flushed face, smiled seductively, "unless you want to be…"

"You're not playing fair Jane." Maura leaned into her and let herself be caught in Jane's embrace. She loved being held this way. It allowed her to listen to the sound of Jane's heart beating, knowing it beat for her.

Tipping her chin up, she kissed Maura's nose, "Of course I'm not." Letting her go, she walked toward the guestroom to get her bag, leaving Maura standing their touching her lips.

**xxxxxxxxx**

They just made their flight. Frankie had broken speed records to get them to the airport in time and once they checked in and got themselves situated in their seats, they sat back to enjoy their flight.

Jane sat in her seat holding Maura's hand, her thumb making small circles on the back of it and thought about the changes they had been through. Just three months ago she had almost died, again at the hands of another police officer.

So much had changed since then. Her relationship with Maura had intensified to a point she didn't think was possible. She had never loved anyone so fiercely or been loved that way in return.

The friendships that had resulted from that case with the members of the BAU team had enriched all of their lives and Jane and Maura had discovered in Emily and JJ a couple like themselves, opposites who had attracted, despite everything against them.

She was looking forward to seeing them again and she knew Maura was as well. Initially Maura wasn't going to attend the conference in D.C., wanting instead to stay with Jane, but when Jane had volunteered to go, declaring it a vacation before she went back to work, she had been more than happy to register for the conference.

Jane smiled to herself as she remembered Garcia's reaction when she realized they were coming down, Jane had caught the words drinks…and girls night…before she started making plans for the rest of Jane and Maura's time there. JJ had reigned her in by telling her she would scare Jane away if she kept talking like that.

Maura looked at Jane as she smiled, wondering what she was thinking about. She loved it when Jane held her hand and traced circles on the back of her hand. They had been through a lot together and she was looking forward to getting away with Jane before she went back to work.

She frowned as she watched Jane unconsciously rub the center of her chest before putting her hand down. Jane didn't talk about the pain she still experienced. The cardiologist had explained that the myocardial contusion Jane had suffered was healing and her ribs had knitted themselves back together as expected but also that ongoing pain would be a problem. Maura found herself wanting to ask her about it but thought better of it.

Putting her head on Jane's shoulder, she was glad that Jane had offered to come. Getting away from Boston for a while would be good for them.

Emily watched as Maura and Jane walked down the corridor. They looked so different from the last time she had seen them that she couldn't stop smiling. Maura looked beautiful and so carefree it was hard to believe it was the same woman, and Jane, well she certainly wasn't in a wheelchair anymore. Her swagger as she walked with Maura let everyone know that Maura was with her. This was the confident Jane she had first met.

"Hey ladies!" approaching, she took Maura's bag and was surprised when Maura hugged her. Stepping back she saw Jane grinning at her and put a hand out. Shaking her hand, Jane pulled Emily into a hug.

"Good to see you woman." Jane let her go and was surprised and how close she felt to this woman.

"Good to see you too, walking around and everything," she teased.

"Yeah well, I had this task master at home who didn't cut me any slack, you know." Jane's snarky grin almost made Maura laugh.

"Jane are you really talking like I'm not here," Maura's indignant tone put a smile on both women's faces.

With a quick peck on the cheek, she replied, "of course not honey" and winked at Emily as they walked to the luggage carousel.

Maura looked around "Where's JJ?"

"She got called in to review a local case" seeing the look of disappointment in Maura's eyes, "no we haven't been called in on anything, don't worry. Sometimes we review a case a couple of times before seeing a pattern or before higher ups call us in." Emily looked knowingly at Jane.

"So are we still on for tonight?" Jane asked, as she grabbed Maura's luggage. "Damn Maur what's in here? Jane wasn't able to hide the grimace of pain and Emily quickly moved to grab the bag, but Jane waved her off. "It's fine, I got it…"

Emily caught Maura's eye and she shook her head, _Jane was still stubborn as hell"_

"Well, lets head out shall we? Are you both sure you don't mind staying at my condo? I know you could stay at the hotel and be closer to the conference…"

"Of course not," Maura said, "we're looking forward to it, aren't we Jane?"

"You have beer?" she asked

"Of course and wine"

"Then of course we are," Jane proclaimed.

Emily shook her head and smiled at the brunette, happy to see her so full of life again.

"You're an ass Rizzoli."

"Ahh you love me…" Jane's grin matched Emily's as Maura wondered to herself just how much trouble these two could get into during a ladies night out in D.C.

JJ reviewed the file in front of her and wondered how the Metro Police had missed this. Four women, all gay had been found gutted in the area around Dupont Circle. The last had been almost two weeks before. Because of the time between murders, the cases hadn't been connected to one another. Even now, this was just a courtesy review for Garcia. There was really nothing linking these women except the fact that they were lesbians.

She sent an email to the inquiring detective, asking that he come by the next day to discuss the case and any further evidence they may have. As she glanced at her watch, "shit!" picking up her phone, she dialed Garcia's extension "are you ready Pen? We're late!"

"Coming my sweet I'll meet you by the elevator."

Grabbing her keys JJ texted Emily and let her know they would be there shortly. Ladies night…they hadn't done that in quite a while. She was looking forward to it.

**Okay, so first chapter down…I know its short but it sets the tone. **

**If you don't know I make one request, more reviews =quicker updates. So, please feel free, go to town and let me know what you think, where should they go…I have some clubs in mind certainly so let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2  Girls Night

**You all are flipping amazing! The story alerts, the reviews…I am seriously humbled by how much you all enjoyed Targeted and are looking forward to this one, a serial killer with a bit of a twist.**

**So, Ladies Night…should be an interesting night out for them and likely not the last…as an aside, just want to note that the club they go to actually closed in July 2011. But for our sakes, it's still open, at least for now.**

**I hope you all enjoy and remember to let me know what you think…**

'_My heart is forever yours, M'_

Closing the locket, Jane put it around her neck and walked over to the dresser mirror to make sure she looked presentable. Black slacks, black shirts, black boots, and her locket, yep she was fine. Running her fingers through her unruly hair, she finally gave up and let it fall how it wanted.

Looking over at the bathroom door, she waited for Maura to come out. As usual, she was ready to go but Maura; well Maura took just a little longer. Looking at her watch she noticed they were going to be late. "Maura, come on you have to be ready by now…"

"I'm coming…you don't want me to embarrass you do you?" Towel in hand she rushed out of the bathroom, glancing over at Jane and stopped, stunned by how Jane looked.

"You okay?" Jane couldn't understand what she was looking at but as she looked her up and down, she was certainly happy Maura had taken the time that she had. She looked positively delicious, wearing a pair of designer jeans that hugged every curve; Maura wore a champagne colored peasant blouse that accentuated her the curve of her breasts. The heels she wore were simple for her, and only two inches high. "Damn Maura you look…well you look hot."

"Thank you," not trusting herself to say more, Maura swallowed and watched as Jane reached across the bed to grab her wallet. As she turned she caught Maura looking at her again, "What?"

"Nothing...its nothing, its just...you don't even know how stunning you are do you?" Maura shook her head in disbelief. Jane looked amazing, with just the slightest curves and the black hugging in just the right places, she could feel herself getting flushed just looking at her.

Jane grinned at her, tickled at the way Maura was checking her out. "Come on hon," taking her by the hand she led the way out, "they're waiting for us."

Emily poured herself a glass of wine while she listened to Penelope and JJ in the kitchen discuss the plans for the evening. She shook her head ruefully as she realized she probably should have insisted on having a say in planning their night, but she had let them have their way.

Walking over to the picture window in the living room she took a sip and looked at the lights of the city. She was glad to be back and better yet she was so glad to have JJ in her life again. Smiling she thought about Jane and Maura and couldn't help but be grateful to know them. Seeing them together and all they went through, like JJ and Emily, had created a bond between the four that was unlike any friendship she had ever developed, it was like they were family, like everyone at the BAU.

Emily didn't accept friendship easily unlike JJ and Penelope and it surprised her that she was immediately drawn Jane and Maura both.

"Em?" JJ had been watching her for a few minutes and knew that she was thinking too much again.

"Hey hon…wow…you look great…" Emily, smiled appreciatively at her girlfriend. She was wearing black jeans and blue button up shirt that showed off her eyes and curves.

"Well thank you ma'am" with a small curtsy she smiled up at her, "you look pretty good yourself you know." Emily in boot cut jeans and a stark white oxford, along with the black boots, she would almost prefer to stay in with her tonight.

"So, what were you thinking about when you were looking out there hon?" walking over to her, JJ took the glass out of her hand and put her arms around her. "So, are you going to tell me?" She kissed her neck and pulled back watching the hungry look in Emily's eyes.

"JJ" the warning tone in Emily's voice just made her smile, as she kissed her again and left light soft kisses along her jaw until she found her mouth. Softly, tenderly she kissed her. JJ felt Emily's body shudder as the kiss deepened. Pulling away, she looked into Emily's eyes, "better?

"Mmmm" Emily sighed contentedly as they held each other.

"That's enough of that my lovelies we've got places to go and people to see!" the excitement in Penelope's voice was contagious.

"So we decided where we're going" Emily asked.

"No princess, _we_ decided where we're going, you're driving." Garcia was a flutter of color as she moved around the living room grabbing her bag and cell.

"We're driving? In D.C.?" The women turned to see a very surprised Maura walking down with Jane.

"Oooh, don't we look good enough to eat!" Garcia squealed as she looked at Jane.  
>"Down girl" JJ laughed, but she had to agree, between Emily and Jane they were going to have to beat the women away with a stick.<p>

Maura's laughter caught them off guard, "Jane you should see the look on your face when Penelope talks to you like that."

Grinning Jane looked at Garcia, "she keeps talking about food when she talks about me…I'm starting to get nervous…" They all laughed as they realized the ridiculousness of Garcia's comments but appreciated how she could lighten any mood.

"Alright now, hush all of you…" clapping her hands together excitedly, "don't you want to know where we're going?"

"Okay Garcia," Emily said, "I'll bite, where are we going…"

"Apex!"

With a furrowed brow Emily looked at JJ and Garcia, "Apex? The nightclub?"

"Yep" Garcia's giggles were throwing her off.

"Where they have the…"

"Yes!" Garcia was so excited she cut her off.

"The what?" Jane asked confused.

"The Drag King Show!" Garcia clapped her hands again as JJ laughed at the looks on the other women's faces.

"A Drag King Show? Are you kidding?" Jane asked.

"Yes and no she's not" JJ said, "you guys are okay with that right?" she didn't think that maybe they weren't comfortable going to a show like that before they planned it. "We can go somewhere else if you're not."

Maura and Jane looked at one another and shrugged their shoulders, "we don't care, we're just looking forward to going out with you guys."

"Wonderful! Well Ms. Prentiss?" at Emily's puzzled look Garcia shooed her away, "the car Jeeves, you're driving remember?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After paying the cover charge, they all walked in and their first impression was just how loud it was, finding a corner table, Emily and Jane left to get drinks.

JJ watched Maura as she took everything in. She obviously had never been to a gay club before, "so what do you think Maura?" she asked.

"I think its wonderful…what an excellent choice and the music is amazing!" Maura was practically dancing in her chair.

"Does our sweet Italian dance?" Pen asked, intrigued to see that.

"She doesn't really get the chance to and we never have, so, I'm not sure…" Maura looked at them and seemed upset, "I don't know if she dances…"

Watching Jane and Emily both as they waited for their drinks, JJ could see them both swaying to the music, looking back at Maura, "Oh I think she does" nodding toward the two women, Maura saw what JJ had seen and smiled, feeling a tickle grow deep inside her. Jane's swaying was seductive as hell and goodness so was Emily's. Frowning she watched as a tall blonde approached Jane and started talking to her.

Jane's laughter carried over to her and she watched as Emily and Jane brought the drinks back. Sitting down Jane was surprised when Maura smacked her in the arm.

"Ow Maura, what the hell?" rubbing her arm she looked warily at Maura.

"You were flirting!" she demanded, not a question, a statement.

"Maura I was not flirting…" exasperated she looked at Emily, "please tell her"

Smilling at Jane's discomfort, Emily told Maura that Jane had turned the woman down and had laughed at her.

"You laughed at her?"

"I couldn't help it, it was just so in your face, I laughed. She wasn't to happy with me, so she headed off toward the stage." Ashamed at herself for laughing, Jane just wasn't used to being hit on so blatantly.

"Oh…" Maura snapped her mouth shut and looked around at the others, "sorry"

"No need Maura, I'm the same way with Emily…"

"Hey!" Emily said.

"Girls, girls…none of that, now who's gonna take me out to dance first?" Looking hopefully at them, Penelope was thrilled when Jane got up and extended a hand.

"Oooh!" she said laughing as Jane swept her onto the dance floor.

"So," Emily said rubbing her hands together, "who's the odd man out?" looking from JJ to Maura. With a wink from JJ, Emily grabbed Maura by the hand and twirled her out onto the dance floor.

JJ watched them dance and was surprised at how similarly Jane and Emily danced, their swagger present even there. Maura and Garcia were laughing out loud as they danced.

She almost fell off her chair when Garcia started grinding on Jane. The look on Jane's face was priceless. As they danced closer to the table, Emily took the opportunity to grab JJ's hand and bring her onto the dance floor as well. They didn't notice the appreciative looks they were getting from some of the patrons and from some of the drag kings.

Taking a break after three songs, Jane and Emily went to refresh their drinks.

Maura, JJ and Penelope chatted as they waited and were surprised when one of the kings approached and asked Maura to dance.

Glancing pointedly over at Jane, "no thank you, really," Maura was a little surprised that he had come over.

"Come on darlin, I'll show you a good time…."

"She's with me," Jane husky voice carried an edge of a threat.

Hands raised, the king backed up, he had long sideburns and was pulling off a bit of Elvis, "sorry man, my bad…just can't resist a beautiful lady…and you have three all to yourselves…"

"Hmmph.." sitting down they wondered why he didn't leave.

"Do you want something" Emily said

"Yeah, would either of you two be interested in being a drag king for the night?" Looking at each other Emily and Jane were flattered but "No thank you, we just want to watch the show tonight." Emily was surprised when he gave a business card.

"Look, you guys look like you can pull it of and I saw your moves on the dance floor…you can have these women creaming their pants…anyway, if you change your mind, we have regular shows you know, at Apex, Phase 1, a couple of other places. Give me a call." Walking away, the women looked at each "so, Princess and Cannoli, Drag Kings…I love it!"

Garcia's squeal of delight made them all laugh.

In preparation for the king show, the DJ started playing pulse pounding music that had them all wanting to dance. When Dev's In the Dark came on, that was it. Jane dragged Maura onto the floor followed immediately by Emily and JJ. Grinding and dancing to the beat of the song, Garcia smiled as its eroticism was lost on no one, least of all the couples on the floor. She was surprised when she was asked to dance not wanting to be left out, she joined them in exploring a part of herself she always wondered about.

They stayed on the dance floor until the lights began to flicker announcing the show. A commotion by the dressing room area made them turn their attention there. The tall blond who had approached Jane was arguing with one of the kings. When he turned and left her standing there, she stomped out of the club pushing people out of her way.

Turning to look at Maura, "and you thought I flirted with that?" Jane's horrified tone held a hint of laughter.

"Quiet Jane, the show's about to start" Maura brought Jane's hand up to her mouth and kissed it before settling in.

The other women could only laugh and turn to enjoy the drag show.

**Now, I may go into elements of the drag show, or I may not, that depends on you. If you've never been to a drag king show, you may want to know more. If you have, this may be old to you. Dunno, you tell me…**

**As always, thank you for the reviews, they keep my bitch of a muse very happy…so remember, more reviews = quicker updates. And as always, it is 2am and I am posting…for you…night…**


	3. Chapter 3  Drag Kings

**Thank you all for alerting, reviewing, favoriting, etc.. You guys rock! I had great fun with this chapter, thanks to you all. Hope you enjoy it…**

**Since the overwhelming response was for more on the drag king show, here you go…**

The MC who was also the opening act, was dressed in black leather pants and jacket and looked like he had stepped out of an S&M shoot. The mustache and goatee accentuated the look as he came on stage to Lady Gaga's Born This Way. As he lip-synched to the song, he danced and sashayed among the crowd, offering a lap dance to one and whisper of a kiss to another.

As he approached the women and then pulled back, the dollar bills started flying. Some were thrown on the stage; others were shoved in his pockets or down his shirt…

Maura clapped her hands together excitedly as he walked past and started moving against JJ in sync with the music. JJ happily played along, grinning at the look on Emily's face. Penelope came up behind him and the three of them danced briefly before he went back toward the stage, pulling the two dollars Garcia had shoved into his pants. The women around them congratulated JJ and Pen, while Emily and Jane just looked dumbstruck at the attention this Drag King was getting.

"Its just lip synching, right?" Jane asked, "I mean what's the big deal?"

"Oh Jane, its sexy," Maura said, "Besides, women and men throughout history have dressed in each others attire for different reasons. Did you know….mmph" Jane's lips silenced her. Her hard kiss suggestive of things to come. When Jane finally released her lips, she put a finger to them and smiling, said "Shhhh…honey, ladies night, remember, no Google talk. Watch the show"

Nodding Maura looked toward the stage, she loved this forceful side of Jane, she hadn't seen it enough in the past three months. Catching JJ's eye, she blushed when the other woman winked at her knowingly.

"Oooh, aren't they yummy?" Garcia exclaimed pointing over to some of the other Kings preparing to go on the stage.

"Calm down PG," Emily had never seen this side of Garcia, she knew Penelope had no sexual hang-ups and always seemed very fluid where matters of the heart were concerned, and she was still seeing Kevin occasionally, but this…

"Hey Jayje?" keeping an eye on the other woman, Emily whispered in JJ's ear, "Jayje…is PG bi?"

Looking at her friend and the fun she was having with the new king on stage, she had to wonder, that would be a heck of a revelation for the evening, that's for sure.

Maura and Jane moved with the music as the newest Drag King walked on stage dressed in a zoot suit, and fedora. The sexy mustache came down alongside his lips. Standing there, the drag king, Jordan Coyote, bowed his head, fedora down low and waited for his music to start. When it did, there was a scream of appreciation from the crowd as Mambo No. 5 came on.

Jordan Coyote did not disappoint. Every femme in the place felt like he was singing right to them, he moved he sang he played the part beautifully. Eyeing Garcia, he pulled her up with him and finished up by dancing and singing with her. JJ pulled out her phone and started snapping pictures, there was no way she was going to pass up this opportunity to turn the tables on Penelope.

The amount of money on the stage for Jordan was the most yet.

"Wow, that was uh…" Jane didn't know what to say about the performance.

Whispering softly in her ear, "very sexy and exciting…" Maura smiled as she felt Jane shiver.

"Damn Maura…don't do that"

"Why Jane?" she said playfully, "They are." Looking over toward Emily and JJ, who were playfully touching each other oblivious to everyone around them. There was something to be said for the freedom this show allowed, freedom of expression in an environment where it was not frowned upon. The gender bending was more extreme in some kings, than others, but some like Jordan wore their masculinity with a subtlety that was very sexy, not over powering.

Shaking her head at Garcia's antics and at their own, Jane excused herself to get a drink while the kings took a quick break. With the second half of the show still to come, everyone apparently had the same idea.

Emily caught up with her laughing, "Can you believe this?"

Looking around at the amount of people, it was mostly women who were in the club now and the kings mingled a bit before getting ready to go on.

"I know, looks like our ladies are loving it," nodding her head towards JJ and Maura, Jane saw them talking to each other and pointing out different kings. Their laughter carried and Jane followed their gaze, "holy…"

"What?" spinning her head around Emily looked over where Jane was looking and was stunned by what she saw.

Garcia was lip locked with the last king she had danced with. Jordan had her against the wall and was moving his hands up and down her backside.

"Oh…" Emily said, "well that answers one question." Grinning back at Jane she said "I just finished asking JJ if Garcia was bi-sexual or not. I'm guessing she is…"

"She certainly seems to be enjoying herself," Jane said sardonically.

"Yes she does,"

"Are _you_?" Emily's serious tone brought Jane's eyes to meet hers.

"Yeah Em, thanks I am. We needed this, all of this…" looking down at her drink, Jane tossed it back and asked for another.

"What are you drinking?" she hadn't realized Jane was doing shots.

"Tequila…want one? Grabbing Maura's drink, she tossed back the next shot before she took her beer.

"Uh no…driving remember, one more for me and that's it." Emily was concerned enough to stop her before she walked away, she knew Jane because they were a lot alike.

"Jane…does Maura know?" Emily hoped Jane wouldn't be too mad at her for asking.

"Does Maura know what?" confused, Jane didn't know what she was getting at.

"About the pain." Three simple words were enough to stop Jane cold.

"I don't know what you're talking about Emily." Jane was pissed. She knew if anyone noticed beside Maura, it would be Emily.

"Relax Jane," putting a hand on her arm, "I'm not going to say anything, but," gripping her forearm she pulled her in closer. "_You_ need to say something if it gets to be too much," shaking her gently, "Jane, do you hear me?"

Looking down at the hand on her arm, Jane realized just how concerned Emily must be to even mention it. Taking a deep breath she looked her in the eye, "I hear you Em, but really, I'm fine." The finality in her tone told Emily the conversation was over but at least she got a chance to let her know that she knew.

Emily knew better than anyone how long it took to recover from injuries like Jane's. She had no one to tell, Jane did and if she had to she would make sure Maura knew, for Jane's sake…pride be damned.

As the show started up again Garcia rejoined them with a huge smile on her face.

"I got his number!" she said excitedly.

"Pen, when did you…" Emily looked at her bewildered.

"Oh Princess! Since forever…love is love, but pleasure…well lets just say pleasure is pleasure." The smug look on her face was just too much.

"Well son of a bitch…" Jane said.

Maura and JJ could only sit and watch the surprise on their partners' faces as they spoke with Garcia.

"Enough now, all of you," Maura chastised, "the show is starting again.

The second part of the show was all duets of some kind. Either the songs were by two people and they were acted out on stage, or the kings challenged each other as they danced, letting the crowd decide who sexiest was. The last act though was filled with anticipation for Garcia. It was Jordan Coyote and the MC, Lovin Large and no it seemed had a clue as to what song they were performing but it was apparently a challenge performance.

Watching each other from across the stage. They started to circle each other as the music started., LMFAO's "I'm Sexy and I Know it".

The women went nuts as the two started lip synching and acting out the song against one another. They all joined in with the singing until it was almost impossible to hear the song,

At the refrain, "I'm Sexy and I know It," even Jane and Emily joined in as the pounding music and song full of innuendo fed everyone's libido. When the song ended, the approving roar from the crowd was amazing.

Walking off stage, Jordan walked over to Garcia and gave her a kiss before extending a hand to Emily, "Hey I'm Jordan" the low husky voice did not seem feigned.

"Hello," Emily answered back, "I'm Emily, this is JJ, Maura and Jane." Shaking hands with everyone, he stood back and took Garcia's hand, "so lovely lady, when will I see you again?"

"When do you want to?" Pen was flirting again in a big way, JJ rolled her eyes thinking about how she did this with Derek on an almost daily basis.

Laughing and staying in character, "how about you come with me now and we don't have to decide," he said seductively.

Laughing, "Oooh you _are_ good…how about you call me tomorrow and we'll _play_ it by ear." Garcia couldn't resist teasing.

Chuckling, Jordan took her hand and brought it up to his lips, "definitely milady," waving a hand, "pleased to meet all of you…" Jordan left them to go to the back rooms and change with the other kings.

"So, did you like him?" Garcia asked.

"Penelope, you know _he's_ a _she_ right?" Maura asked, concern for her friend coloring her voice.

"Oh Maura of course I know, but God isn't he gorgeous like that…" Maura laughed out loud as she looked over at Jane, dressed all in black, imagining what she would look like in drag…"_just a little facial hair, mmmmm_"

"Maura!"

"What?" Jane looked at her with concern…"you okay, you kind of spaced out for a sec…"

She could feel the blush creeping up her cheeks and she looked at Jane, "sorry," she said sheepishly.

Emily and JJ looked at each other and couldn't help but laugh. They had the benefit of having been together longer the Jane and Maura and it tickled them that Jane didn't know what Maura was thinking about.

With the show over, the crowd started to thin out and the ladies decided to call it a night.

Waiting for Emily to bring the car up, "hey look…" Jane was surprised to see the blond woman back. She paced outside the club looking down the side of the building.

Emily pulling up with the car, shifted her attention back to the ladies she was with. Jane helped everyone get settled before she decided she could finally relax. She hurt…that had been the most she had done since the ending up in the hospital.

Looking in the rearview mirror, Emily watched as Jane settled in. She didn't miss her grimace of pain before she put her head back and closed her eyes. Shaking her head, she drove in silence as everyone quieted down and enjoyed the ride. _"Damn but Jane was stubborn as hell."_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jordan Coyote left the club dressed as herself. Gone was the suit and the binding, the barest hint of a mustache remained as she walked the two blocks to her car. DC at night, especially that late was never safe, but she had never had any problems. Whistling to herself she thought about one, Penelope Garcia, she was handful that one but she was looking forward to getting to know her better. Morning couldn't come soon enough.

Jordan, real name Jordan Rivera, never saw the person who stabbed her, the blow to the head knocked her out before she could turn around.

**Now you know I wasn't gonna make it easy, right? Come on, you knew that…**

**I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. There will be more on the drag king scene of course since now you all know it plays into the story so much. Also, our very sexy Princess and Cannoli are in line to be a drag king in this storyline. I'm curious, whom would you like to see as a King…**

**Remember, more reviews=quicker updates. Review, Review, Review**


	4. Chapter 4  Jordan

**Okay your reviews have had me rolling…a lot of you enjoyed the drag king show, I'm glad and quite a few of you had a good time with Garcia and her antics. I'm very glad to have been able to give you some insight into the Drag King scene. It will continue to play a part of this story so it's not the last time you see the kings **

**Thank you everyone for the reviews, alerts, favoriting, etc.**

****By the way, am partaking in a joint writing venture with SSA-Rtune, it'll be called **_**Damage Control, **_**will be exclusively a Rizzoli and Isles piece and will be posted under my pen name, but written hand in hand with ****SSA-Rtune****. Look for it, should be good…**

They had all had entirely too much too drink except for Emily, who happily made up for it when they got back to her condo. After their nightcap, and more conversation, the ladies retired to their respective rooms, with Garcia set up comfortably on the couch.

Penelope lay on the couch thinking about Jordan's lips on hers and realizing that she hadn't felt a connection like that in some time. They had only had a short time to talk to one another, but it was enough. She couldn't wait to speak with him again tomorrow, giggling to herself she thought "_her, Pen, her…."_

As JJ walked into the bedroom she could feel Emily close behind her. They had been all over each other for most of the evening and now that they were finally home, she sensed Emily approach her from behind. Strong arms encircled her waist and she leaned back, she could smell her scent, the hint of her perfume mixed with the scotch she just had, "I love you Em…"

"Show me," she growled. Turning her around Em's lips took JJ on a journey of exploration.

Pushing her onto the bed, Emily straddled her, kissing her neck and teasing her nipple through her shirt. JJ's answering moans spurred her on, "God, Em…" she let herself go, forgetting about work, unsub's or anything else. There was only Emily.

Maura looked down at the hand holding hers and thought about how wonderful it felt. Not so long ago she despaired of Jane ever admitting how she felt and then having found each other, everything was almost lost when Jane almost died at the hands of a man intent on punishing Jane for what his mother had done to him. She almost lost Jane then…

Maura's grip on her hand tightened unexpectedly, "Hon you okay?" Jane asked, seeing the sadness in Maura's eyes when she looked at her, she knew immediately what she was thinking. "Maura? Baby I'm right here okay." Bringing Maura's hand up, she held it to her chest, placing it flat so Maura could feel the beating of her heart. "See…" Jane held her gaze until she nodded.

Taking back her hand, Maura cupped Jane's face and kissed her tenderly. "I see Jane, I see…" taking her by the hand, she led Jane to the bed and sat her down. Unbuttoning Jane's shirt, she opened it up and was pleased to notice Jane's awareness of her touch.

"Maura are you sure?" Jane's voice was more husky than usual. Maura had been hesitant to do much because of her injuries and while they had been intimate in some respects, she knew Maura had held back, tonight she knew would be the culmination of three months of wanting. Right now though she was feeling no pain, only warmth that was spreading wherever Maura touched her.

Pulling her down roughly, Jane kissed her, inviting her to take even more.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

"What do we have?"

"Female age 34, multiple stab wounds to the back and chest…Full arrest on scene…Sinus rhythm established…BP 90/50 and dropping…"

"Go, go…we need to get her into surgery immediately…do we know her name?" The nurse who asked looked at the EMT's

Officer Samuels, Metro PD arrived in time to answer the question. "Her name is Jordan Rivera…she's a probation officer in Arlington." Her ID was found at the scene.

As the responding officer to the frantic 911 calls, he was shocked at the scene he had come upon. A passerby by had witnessed the attack and started yelling, which had thankfully scared the assailant off. This was the fifth stabbing on his beat and the first with a survivor…for now.

Grabbing his cell he called dispatch for the number of the detective assigned to the case, he needed to know they had a survivor.

Maura left at the same time JJ and Penelope did, Maura for her conference, since she was going to the Plenary Session that was set to begin at 11am and JJ and Penelope for Quantico. Just for a few hours to meet with the detective on the file Garcia asked her to review.

Emily and Jane sat in front of the picture window having a cup of coffee and planning their evening. JJ and Penelope had set up dinner with the whole team while they had the chance. Jane certainly didn't mind, they had become family after all, even Derek.

"So," Emily leaned back in her chair, "now that we're alone, how are you feeling?"

Emily was nothing if not blunt and Jane appreciated that in someone, especially a friend.

"Better," catching her eye she laughed, "no really, yesterday was just a long day and I guess I pushed myself a little too much that's all. I feel fine right now." Jane hated when anyone worried about her.

Emily eyed her up and down, "you know you are as bad if not worse than I ever was."

"Hey I'm not the one who forgot they had been shot and passed out on everyone." Jane laughed and seeing the look of surprise on the other woman's face, "before you ask, Maura told me."

Emily couldn't help but grin. She had been a bit shocked to wake up on a gurney when her last recollection had been Rodriguez being shot.

"Fine, so it's the pot calling the kettle, regardless you need to be careful Jane." Her voice more serious, she tried to convey to her friend just how important this was.

Jane took in her words, unconsciously rubbing her chest. The pain was more of an ache now, with only occasional sharper twinges that at times took her breath away. She hated it, according to the doctor it would heal, but damage like that would never fully disappear. Her physical therapy consisted primarily of cardio work to exercise her heart.

"I know and for the most part I am, I just hate Maura worrying about it, or anyone else for that matter. It's my own fault for scaring everyone in the first place." She said ruefully.

"Hey! None of that bullshit okay? It was Rodriguez not you. I mean damn Jane you protected Jennifer almost at the cost of your own life. Don't belittle that selfless act by faulting yourself for it." Emily's tone was firm and no nonsense, she knew what guilt was like better than most and she knew it would eat away at Jane if she let it.

"Okay…I get you…" seeing Emily's look, "honestly I do…I just…it'll take me awhile okay?"

"Fair enough," taking a sip of her coffee she figured she would let it go for now, grinning at Jane, "so what did you think about the show?"

Jane's laughter was contagious as the two women discussed last night's show, the outing of one Penelope Garcia and the behaviors of their respective partners around the drag kings.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"What time is he supposed to be here?" Garcia kept checking the time and her phone, wondering what she could possibly have done wrong that Jordan hadn't called.

Seeing her normally outgoing friend so quiet, J couldn't help but ask, "You okay PG?"

"Huh? Oh yes, it's just…well Jordan said she would call and she hasn't yet…I don't know, I just thought we clicked you know…" her normally bright eyes were full of unshed tears.

"Oh Pen I'm sure something just came up, you know how things can be," JJ said quickly, hoping that's all it was. She hated to see Penelope so down.

Answering her phone, "Yes…yes he does…send him up…he's here." JJ pulled the file out again and looked at the pictures again. She believed the cases to be connected as did Garcia, but she wanted to run some things by the detective before they considered taking a case in their own backyard.

Standing up at the knock on the door, the women greeted Detective Calderon.

"Detective, I'm Agent Jennifer Jareau we spoke on the phone, and this is our technical analyst Penelope Garcia, she forwarded your case file to me for review."

"Pleased to meet you both and I'm sorry I'm late, but we've had a new development that I needed to follow up on and one which I think will weigh heavily in favor of the FBI and specifically your unit helping us out with this case."

Intrigued by his words, she took in his appearance. He looked like he hadn't slept and the stress of the case was obviously wearing on him.

"So detective, talk to us, what new development?"

"There was another woman, a lesbian, attacked last night.

"What!" JJ sat up quickly, "where?" Realizing they were in the district last night she wondered if they had been in the vicinity.

"About a block away from a gay club called Apex, it was ladies night…the woman was apparently performing there as a…" looking at his notes, "a drag king."

JJ looked over at Penelope, who's look of shock frightened her.

"Detective, do you…" Garcia swallowed at looked at JJ for strength. Her nod empowered her, "what was her name?" She didn't want to know, her gut was telling her who it was, she hadn't called like she said she would and Garcia felt her heart twist at what she would hear.

"Her name is Jordan Rivera, she's a probation officer from Arlington" Detective Calderon watched the two woman and could tell something else was going on. The boisterous blonde he had first spoken to on the phone was gone; she seemed subdued asking him the question.

"Look, I don't know what's going on, but, is everything okay? I mean this is the fifth woman that's been attacked and only the first to have survived…"

"Survived?" Garcia's voice was louder than normal, "you mean she's alive?"

"Yes, she got lucky, a passerby interrupted the attack, and she's at Washington Hospital Center. She's critical; I understand it was touch and go during surgery but they have her stabilized for now. We're trying to get in touch with her family, but haven't had much luck. We found a phone number on her but we haven't called it yet." Pulling out the piece of paper, he handed it over to JJ.

Penelope's handwriting was glaringly obvious to her as she turned the piece of paper over in her hand. They were involved, and even if they weren't invited, she knew that Garcia would request that we be a part of the investigation. She looked at Penelope and saw the tears in her eyes that she was working at not letting fall, and felt for her. Garcia really liked Jordan and Penelope didn't like that way too easily.

"Detective Calderon, if you don't mind, I'd like to call in the rest of my team and brief them on the case. Is this your whole file?" looking down at the file in front of her she guessed it wasn't.

"No, it's a rather large case file given the number of victims, I can bring it back if you…"

"No, that's alright…It's almost noon now, are you available at say three pm? We can come to your office in DC. And review what you have, and if you can make your witness available we can interview them as well." Looking at Garcia, "can you also have a an update on your latest victim?"

Standing, he looked from one to the other, "so is this a yes?"

"Yes, it is, I have to confirm with my Unit Chief but I don't see a problem. We'll see you at three." Walking him to the door, she showed him the way out. Turning back to Garcia she pulled her into an embrace as she sobbed.

"God, JJ I was so mad that she hadn't called, I thought she was just playing with me…I was feeling so stupid about last night and…and now I just feel so guilty for feeling that way. Why her?" she cried.

"Shhh, it's okay Pen, really, it'll be okay. Why don't you go see what you can find through your computers on her condition okay? While you're at it, take the file and get complete workups on all of our victims so far…including Jordan okay?" Garcia's nod was shaky.

"Do you think…do you think she'll be okay?" Pen asked.

"I don't know Pen," she couldn't lie to her or fill her with false hopes, "why don't you go see what you can find out…"

Watching her leave, JJ shook her head in disbelief. "It never ends…" picking up the phone, she called Hotch to brief him and let the rest of the team know. Hotch's disbelief about their connection to the latest victim was almost funny, almost. When she hung up, she realized she had to call Emily and let her know what was going on. Hopefully she would let Jane and Maura know and make their excuses for haven't to cut their fun short this weekend.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Emily hung up her phone and looked at Jane, "What?" Jane said

"You remember yesterday when JJ and Garcia were late?"

"Yeah, she was reviewing a case or something, why?"

"Well the case is here in DC and its ours, four women all lesbians found stabbed to death, last night there was another victim." Her voice held a curious note in it that Jane felt the need to question.

"Another body?"

"No, this victim is still alive, she's at Washington Hospital Center…" seeing Jane's questioning look, "Jane, its Jordan…Penelope's Jordan."

**I couldn't disappoint those of you who liked Jordan Coyote and Penelope. Plus, I have my own reasons for saving him.**

**Hope you liked this update and hope you continue to review and provide feedback.**

**As always, more reviews=quicker updates**

**And don't forget, will be posting a new R & I fic written with SSA-Rtune called **_**Damage Control**_**. Should be a heck of a ride. **

**Look up SSA-Rtune and read her stories for more insight…**

*******I also recommend Whitebordeaux and for you SVU fans, Jennylynne **

**Great writing all the way round.**

**(something new I'm doing…every once in a while will recommend a writer or two)**


	5. Chapter 5  Profile

**Glad you all are happy about Jordan being alive…Garcia could use a little loving too…Anyway glad you all are enjoying this story and I apologize for the tardy update but boy this week life really got in the way…whew!**

**Enjoy and if you're so inclined, feel free to check out my website: www . leperez . com**

**Or follow me on twitter: honorcpt**

Watching a subdued Penelope Garcia, Derek got up and walked over to JJ. "How is she?"

Looking over at her friend, JJ shook her head. "I don't know Derek, she hasn't really said much. Jordan's holding her own, which is good, but I can't get her to talk about it."

Nodding his head, he sat down as the others walked in. They were meeting briefly for background info before heading to DC. JJ turned her laptop around and connected with Emily. Since she was already in DC, it didn't make sense for her to come down to Quantico. She would meet them at the police station.

"So JJ, what do we have?" Hotch sat down and opened the file that JJ and Pen had prepared for each of them.

"Five women, all gay, all in positions of authority have been attacked over a two month period in the area of Dupont Circle and the surrounding area. Four of the five have been found dead, after being stabbed repeatedly. Up until last night, the last woman had been found two weeks ago."

"Last night? Was there another attack?" Reid asked curious that she had said four dead.

"Yes Spence," glancing over at Pen, JJ continued, "last night just outside of a nightclub, another woman was attacked. A passerby is the only reason she's still alive."

"Did this person see the unsub?" Rossi was looking from JJ to Garcia, he could sense that something more was going on, only Hotch had been briefed on the connection between Garcia and the latest victim.

"No, they say they didn't, so we'll probably have to conduct a cognitive interview," Morgan nodded in agreement as that was his forte.

"How's our victim? Rossi asked.

"Still unconscious, she made it through surgery but it's still touch and go, Hotch?"

"Go ahead JJ"

"There's a bit more information you all need to know, that's not in the case file." The tone in her voice made them all look up, even Spence took his head out of the file.

"You all know Jane and Maura are here for a visit…well last night, we had a ladies night planned out and we went to the club that our last victim was at last night…uhm…" JJ looked to Garcia for help, never at a loss for words, she didn't know how to explain the rest.

"We met the victim, Jordan Rivera last night," Penelope said, "only she was Jordan Coyote then, he's a drag king and was leaving after the show when she was attacked. We…we were supposed to be in touch today. The police found my phone number on her." The slight blush on her face couldn't hide the sadness.

"Garcia were you two…" Rossi didn't finish once he saw the look that passed between her and JJ. "Alright then…"

"Alright what?" confused Spence looked around, "come on guys what am I missing?"

"So, three o'clock at Metro PD JJ?" Hotch decided to interrupt for now.

"Yes, Emily's meeting us there."

"Fine we'll take two cars and Garcia, you're with us, so bring your laptop" Hotch smiled at Garcia's surprised look. "I'd like you to go to the hospital with JJ after we get there and see about our vic, Ms. Rivera. You already have a connection with her, and JJ has met her as well so I want her to see a familiar face." Turning to JJ, "is there a family member we should expect to talk to?"

"No one yet sir."

"Well then, we have our work cut out for us. We need to hit the ground running once we review all the information they have." With the dismissal, they all rose to leave.

"Morgan," Spencer whispered, "what am I not getting?"

Laughing out loud, he put his arm around the younger man as he led him out "Come on kid, I'll break it down for you"

Hotch looked back at Garcia, "how are you holding up?" the genuine concern almost brought her to tears.

"I'm fine sir, I...well I barely know her, so…" She didn't know why she was so emotional about this. Jordan had touched a part of her that she hadn't explored in some time. He had made her feel special; this connection was unlike anything she had felt before.

"Penelope, it's okay, you don't have to explain, you're involved, period, but you stick with JJ for now, understood?"

Nodding her head, she agreed, "Yes sir, thank you sir." She left quickly to get her laptop and a couple of other things she might need.

"JJ hold on a minute, Rossi join us please." Hotch indicated for them to take a seat.

"JJ I need you to tell us a little more about last night, not just Garcia, but anything you can remember that might have seemed odd."

Nodding, JJ started "Well, we didn't get there till after 9, we went to dinner first…."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Mind if I go with?" Jane watched as Emily hustled around the condo getting ready to leave.

"What about Maura?"

"Her conference sessions aren't over till 4:30, I can just have her meet me there." Seeing the objection on her face, Jane continued, "Come on Emily, I'll stay out of the way, I mean what am I going to do for the rest of the day?" her wheedling tone made her smile. She would be asking the same of Jane if their roles were reversed.

Emily wagged a finger at her "Fine, but you're just tagging along."

"I know, I know," Jane said laughingly

"And if Hotch says go, you go, deal?"

"Deal" Jane grabbed her jacket and walked out with her. She just had to figure out what to say to Hotch now to let her help…

Maura read her text from Jane and her audible gasp drew stares from others in the room, "sorry" she whispered.

She continued to read the messages that Jane was rapid firing out to her. She hated when Jane did that because it never gave her a chance to respond. Finally getting to the end of the texts, she read the final sentence. _"__Heading__with__Emily__to__Metro__PD,__rest__of__team__will__be__there,__meet__me__there?__Xoxo__" _

Maura knew what Jane was trying to do, she had been trying to do it at home too, insinuate herself in any investigation just to be able to get back to work. Fingers tapping nervously on the table she didn't know if she should be angry or anxious. She hated the indecisive nature of her feelings sometimes when it came to Jane.

She started to text back when she realized that was exactly what Jane wanted. Grabbing her purse and conference items she excused herself looking at the time, she could just make it if she took a cab.

Jordan opened her eyes slowly, she looked over at the nurse and must have made a sound because the nurse smiled at her,

"You're awake?" bringing up her chart, she noted some items and checked the iv and morphine drip. Putting it down, she brought over a cup of water, with the straw in her mouth; Jordan sipped slowly, her throat raw. She was still confused, why was she in the hospital?

"Where?" she croaked, "hospital?" closing her eyes, just trying to talk was tiring, and her head felt fuzzy. She tried to move but the gasp that escaped her at the pain she felt almost sucked her under again.

"Ms Rivera…Jordan…" feeling hands on her shoulders she opened her eyes again, "please try not to move, you've had surgery…the doctor will be in shortly to explain okay? Just lean back now, rest." Adjusting the medication, the nurse watched as Jordan's eyes closed again. Heading back out with Jordan's chart, she opened it up to the Detective's business card. They had been instructed to notify the police immediately if there was any change.

Waiting on the rest of the team, Emily and Jane started to review the files that had been provided by Metro PD. Looking at the pictures of the victims, Jane could only shake her head. _"__why__the__hell__do__people__do__this?_" She would never understand.

Emily was reviewing the victim's backgrounds and their connection to the Dupont area. All were 'out' in their home lives and their jobs. Two for the federal government the other three worked county jobs. Besides being gay and working government jobs, there didn't appear to be much that linked them. Emily hoped that Garcia had been able to track down a bit more.

"Emily!" Looking up from the file she was reading, she was surprised to see Maura standing in the doorway. "Damn" she muttered. "Maura, hey…I thought you were coming by after your conference." She obviously hadn't seen Jane yet.

"Can you tell me where…" scanning the room, she saw Jane hunched over a file, taking notes on a sheet of paper, "never mind…" as Maura marched across the room, Emily had to stifle a giggle as she realized Jane had no idea she was there.

"Jane Rizzoli!"

Startled, Jane almost fell backwards in the chair, "Shit Maur! You scared the hell out of me…what are doing here, I thought your conference went till 4:30?" Settling herself in her seat, she could see the telltale signs of a pissed off Maura Isles.

"You are not getting involved in this investigation Jane." It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

Irked, Jane couldn't help but respond, "Maura I have been sitting on my ass for over three months…I feel about as useful as a friggin sponge. I don't go back to work till I'm cleared, I'm so close to feeling useful again I can taste it." Lowering her voice, "Dammit Maura, don't take this away, I'm just reviewing files, honest." Looking into Maura's eyes she was surprised at the fear she found there. "Come on Maura, work with me here. I've done everything I'm supposed to." Taking her hand she pulled her into the chair next to her.

Emily watched as Jane pulled her down, Jane could be damned persuasive when she wanted to be.

"Prentiss…"

"Hey Morgan, where's…" her voice trailed off as the rest of the team made there appearance. JJ's smile warmed her heart as she saw her standing protectively next to Garcia.

"Emily, have you had a chance to review the files?" Hotch was wasting no time as she saw him glance over at Jane and Maura. Jane caught his eye and pulled Maura up by the hand.

"Hey guys" she waved at them and was surprised when Morgan grinned at her and gave her a hug. "What was that for big guy?" Stepping back from him she looked around at everyone else, they all had similar expressions, even Pen, Emily and JJ. "What?"

"Nothing Rizzoli, it's just good to see you, you look good."

"Thanks, I think…" Jane was still thrown by Morgan and his hug.

"Okay guys stop it you're freaking her out" JJ gently started hustling everyone over to the large conference table in the back room. She would explain it to Jane later.

Hotch cleared both Jane and Maura with the lead detective, after speaking to them about maintaining a limited involvement. Not being part of the BAU, he would have to make a formal request to Strauss for their inclusion, and he didn't want to go there yet.

The meeting with Detective Alvarado included the responding officer to the attack on Jordan. After reviewing the files, they'd been able to map out where each of the incidents had taken place and they had discovered a pattern. It was solidified with the attack on Jordan. Garcia had pulled up anything related to the Dupont area, lesbians and drag kings and plugging that information into her laptop along with the locations of the attacks had identified a correlation to clubs where drag kings performed.

Two of the victims, besides Jordan had been regulars at the clubs. The other two were unclear. The three clubs in question were Apex, Phase 1 and Black Cat.

"So what are we saying?" Rossi asked

"Well there's definitely a connection," Morgan said, "do we know if any of the other victims were drag kings?"

"No" Alvarado reviewed his file, "we never pursued that line of thought"

"Well we certainly need to now." JJ looked at Garcia before continuing, "do we have any information on our latest victim?"

"Yes actually, I got a call from the hospital, just before our meeting, she woke up briefly, long enough to acknowledge where she was. She was apparently in a lot of pain so they put her out again. I was going to head out there after our meeting." Alvarado looked at the group, "I'm figuring one of you will be going there with me?"

Hotch nodded, "JJ and Garcia, I want you to accompany Detective Alvarado when we're done." With that settled, he looked at his team, "Now what do we have as a profile so far?"

"Woman, twenties, strong based on the depth of some of the stab wounds," Spencer said, "Would you agree Maura?"

Head buried in the autopsy reports; she poked her head up, "Hmmm, I'm sorry…"

Smiling Spence repeated what he said, "Well yes who ever did this was strong, but I would say they were more…well angry…I mean look at the wounds. They weren't planned or deliberate, except for one or two, here and here," she indicated, " the rest seem frenzied?" looking at Jane for help, "I don't know if that's the right word."

Jane shook her head, "sorry I can't get past the fact that you said seemed…" smiling at her" but yes frenzied I guess would be the right word"

"Angry then," Morgan said, "what else?"

"There is obviously an issue regarding sexual identity. If she is a lesbian then she's attacking herself in a strange way." Rossi was still shaking his head, "the attack on our newest victim though, we have to wonder if our unsub wasn't at the club last night."

The women in the room looked at Rossi and at one another, as his words sunk in. They all might have seen the unsub.

"We need to go back to the club," Jane said.

"We?" Maura said.

"We Maura, we were there, there may be something about last night that we noticed but just aren't aware of without going back."

"She's right," Hotch said, "we may not like it, but you do need to go back. We also need to interview anyone who knew our victims, JJ you and Garcia, go to the hospital with Detective Alvarado. Rossi, you and I will interview family and friends of our first two victims. Reid, you and Morgan take our last two and Jane, I hate to ask, but I want you to go with Emily back to the club our victim was at last night and try to get information on the show and see if we can get the names of the other drag kings."

"For now, just go as a patrons wanting more information on the drag kings, if we need to follow up on anything you find, we can send Prentiss back in with Morgan."

Jane nodded and looked over at Maura, she had an idea about how to get the information but she didn't think Maura was going to like it.

"Dr Isles…Maura, I'd like you to go with them." Hotch sensed Maura's tension but he needed to use all the resources at his disposal right now.

Jane reached over and took Maura's hand; the fact that she didn't pull away told her she wasn't too mad.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

JJ finished talking with the nurse and looked over at Penelope. She stood in the doorway of Jordan's hospital room and hadn't moved since they arrived.

"Pen?" Garcia didn't react until she felt JJ's hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry…it doesn't look like her, she's so pale."

"Go in Pen, the nurse said they don't expect her to wake for a little while." JJ gently pushed her into the room and left her alone with Jordan wile she went to speak with Alvarado.

Walking up to the bed she looked down at the woman that had captured her heart last night. She hadn't told JJ how she felt, she didn't know herself why she felt so strongly for someone she hardly knew, but she did. This was different than Kevin, sweeter, stronger. She felt a connection last night that went beyond just pleasure. She had no idea if Jordan felt even a fraction of what she did, but she hoped so.

She was so angry that Jordan had almost been taken away from her before she even got to explore her feelings. She stroked the back of Jordan's hand, noticing how strong they were. Without realizing she was doing it, she kissed it, letting her lips rest there for a moment.

"Come on Jordan, I know I just met you…but…I'd like to get to know you…I mean…damn I don't know what I mean."

"I do…" the soft husky voice was just loud enough.

"Jordan?" Garcia's squeak of surprise put a smile on Jordan's face.

"Penelope…what are you doing here?" The surprise on her face made Garcia smile.

"Checking on you…you stood me up…remember?" Tears of relief glittered in her eyes as she looked down on the almost black eyes that had captivated her last night.

"Are you crying? Jordan looked at the woman who had captivated her last night with her personality and energy, surprised at the emotion she saw on her face. Even more surprised when the tears started to fall.

"No Jordan, I'm not crying."

**Okay so Garcia feels a deep connection to Jordan…nice…**

**And, Jane has an idea that Maura is not going to like, what do we think it is? Hmmmm….**

**Let me know, you know I love to hear from you…my general formula as you know, more reviews =quicker updates…**

**For those reading Fear and All its Beauty-working on update now for Badass Jane ….**


	6. Chapter 6  Its a King Thing

**So glad everyone is continuing to enjoy this story…On a separate note I am pleased to announce that the precursor to this story, Targeted Crossover has been nominated for Best Crossover Fic in the 2011 CM Profiler's Choice awards here on **

**I have to say I am honored and humbled to be on the ballot. If you are interested in voting for Targeted Crossover or any other CM fic that is on the ballot, you can check it out here: **

**http : / / forum . fanfiction . net / topic / 74868 / 51253709 / 1 /**

**And now on to our story:**

"Hey no crying…" Jordan's husky voice broke at the sight of this woman she had just met crying over her. She wasn't used to that, ever. "Please…"

Garcia wiped the tears away apologetically, "I'm sorry…I don't usually…I mean…I barely know you but…it hurt me when I found out what happened."

The confusion in Jordan's eyes made Garcia regret her words.

"What did happen?" Jordan said softly, she tried to move and gasped at the pain it caused.

"Stop Jordan please," Penelope said as she watched Jordan get agitated. Pressing the call button, she tried to get Jordan to keep still.

"I remember leaving the club but I don't…I don't remember much else." Shaking her head at Penelope, Jordan asked again, "what happened to me Penelope?" The monitors noted her elevated heart rate as her anxiety rose.

Garcia was spared having to answer when JJ walked in with the doctor and Detective Alvarado in tow.

"Ms. Rivera," laying a hand on her arm, the doctor could see the agitation in the woman's eyes, "I'm Dr. Moore, you need to just try to relax, right now, your body has been through a traumatic event and you need to rest. However, these people need to speak with you _briefly,_ "he looked at both JJ and the detective when he emphasized this, "I'll stay to answer any specific questions or concerns, okay?" Nodding to the detective, the doctor stepped back.

Penelope was still holding Jordan's hand and squeezed it encouragingly.

Detective Alvarado started. "Ms. Rivera, do you remember anything that happened to you last night?"

"No…no I don't…is someone going to tell me?" Jordan's level of frustration was growing and she squeezed Garcia's hand tightly.

"Jordan…do you mind if I call you Jordan?" JJ asked realizing that there needed to be more explaining and less questioning right now.

"No…JJ, right? I met you last night with Penelope." Jordan said, her weak smile as she said Garcia's name was not lost on JJ nor was the fact that she was quickly tiring.

"That's right, Jordan you did." JJ smiled at her before continuing, "Last night after the show, apparently while you were on your way to your car, you were attacked." JJ let her words sink in, "you were stabbed numerous times before a passerby by stopped the attack on you."

Eyes open wide, Jordan's hand moved down to her abdomen and the bandages there. "Who are you people?" she said looking from JJ to Garcia.

JJ could certainly understand Jordan's confusion. "I'm with the FBI's Behavior Analysis Unit, we were called in to consult on a case the day you were attacked. Your attack is related to that case."

Looking at Penelope, Jordan, "Are you FBI too?" she asked in wonderment.

Garcia smiled, "yes and no, I'm the technical analyst for the unit, I do all the computer stuff"

"So…" Jordan closed her eyes as the pain and exhaustion threatened to overwhelm her, "sorry," she said as she opened her eyes again.

"Okay, I think that's quite enough for right now," Dr. Moore approached his patient and looked at the heart monitor as it noted a drop in blood pressure.

"Doctor please…" Jordan needed answers so she addressed JJ, "how is my case related?"

Looking at the detective, JJ answered, "All of the victims have been gay women attacked under similar circumstances. Right now we're trying to figure out how you all may be connected."

Nodding her head Jordan closed her eyes again.

"Alright Agent Jareau, Detective, that's enough." Dr Moore watched as his patient struggled with controlling the pain. "Ms. Rivera, I'm going to increase the dosage for your pain medication for tonight, we need you to let your body rest, heal." Making a note on her chart, he turned to escort JJ and Detective Alvarado out. Turning back to Garcia, "ma'am you too please, she needs her rest.

Garcia's quick nod didn't hide her disappointment; she wanted to stay a little longer. Moving away from the bed she was surprised when the hand holding her hand gripped tighter. Looking down she saw those pitch black eyes gazing at her intently, 'stay…please…" the soft husky voice pulled at her.

Stunned at the request she looked to JJ for help, and found it. "I'll let Hotch know you're going to stay for a little while."

"Thanks JJ" looking at Jordan, she saw the smile that won her heart the previous night.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

It didn't take long for Hotch and Rossi to find a connection between the first two victims. The first victim was a regular Saturday nights at Apex and Sunday nights at Phase 1. She hadn't missed a drag king show in two years according to her mother.

The second victim according to her brother had performed in a drag show for the first and only time three months before, barely a month before she was killed, and while she hadn't performed again, she had been to the subsequent shows at Apex and Phase 1.

"Well we've obviously found our connection." Rossi said. "Where do you want to go from here?" He watched as Hotch pulled out his cell.

"Morgan? Yes…no we're done…where are you?...follow up with the fourth victim and meet us back at Metro." Hanging up he looked at Rossi, "our third victim was a regular at Apex, never missed a show." Tapping his phone against his leg he looked at Rossi.

"I know that look Hotch…what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that if Reid and Morgan confirm the same information with our fourth victim that we may have to consider going undercover." Hotch said cautiously

"We?" Rossi's wry grin was matched by Hotch's as he considered the implications of what he was suggesting.

"I better call Emily," Hotch said as he brought his phone back up.

"I'd say so" Laughing, Rossi wished he could be there to see the look on Emily's face when Hotch talked to her.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Emily pulled up in front of Apex and looked at Jane and Maura. "We're just patrons, okay?"

"Of course," Maura said.

"Emily?" the questioning tone in Jane's voice made Emily narrow her eyes, "I have an idea…"

"Jane…" Maura said warningly.

"Hear me out, please…" Jane implored, "Emily, do you still have that drag king's business card from last night?"

"Yes why?" Emily thought he knew where she was going with it but was hoping she was wrong.

"Well, that's our way in…think about it, we come back to find out more information on becoming a drag king. The business card is our invite. We can go from there…" Looking hopefully from Emily to Maura, she sat quietly. Jane knew she had a good idea, hell really their best idea.

"Our? We? Jane you are not working this case." Maura's exasperated tone was almost funny.

"Maura, come on, you heard that king last night, he asked about both of us. We may as well pursue it and see where this leads. It may be nothing, but at least it'll get us in the door for them to talk to us without Emily having to say who she's with and why." Looking to Emily for support, Jane was surprised when Emily agreed.

"She's right Maura, we're going in as patrons, and we might as well act as if that's the reason we're here. No harm no foul. If it turns out to be a dead end, then no harm done."

"What if it doesn't," Maura said, "what if its not a dead end, then Jane gets her wish and to hell with how I feel about it!" Her voice raised an octave as she let her fear overwhelm her.

Grabbing both of Maura's hands in hers, Jane forced her to look at her, "Maura…come on Maura look at me…its okay…I won't do it if you don't want me to." Jane spoke quietly but firmly. Ignoring the surprised look on Emily's face, she continued, "I won't do it Maur, okay, I'm sorry I even suggested it."

Bringing Maura's hands up she kissed them both before turning to Emily. "I guess this is your show Prentiss. If you don't mind, I'll wait here while you go in." Sitting back in the front seat, Jane stared out the window unconsciously tracing circles on her chest. She didn't notice Maura biting her lower lip pensively as she looked from Jane to Emily.

Emily for her part understood both sides of this coin. She understood Jane's need to get back on that horse but she also fully understood Maura's fear that Jane would go to dive in too soon and get hurt again. She couldn't believe that Jane was willing to do what Maura needed her to do. It went against her nature but Emily also knew that Maura was her life and that Jane would do whatever it took to keep her happy.

"Uhm…sure, not a problem, I'll be back in a bit." Quickly exiting the car, Emily looked back long enough to see Maura get out and get into the driver's seat next to Jane. Shaking her head she was glad to be out of the car.

Maura sat quietly next to Jane for once not knowing what to say to make the brunette feel better. There were so many thoughts racing through her head that she didn't know where to begin. She knew she was being irrational; Jane was going to be going back to work soon. There was really no reason why Jane couldn't or shouldn't help, but she also knew that Jane still experienced pain in varying degrees. Maura thought back to Jane's argument for coming in the first place and how she could almost '_feel__herself__being__useful__again__'_.

Jane stared out the window trying to ignore how useless she was feeling. She was proud of herself for putting Maura and her feelings first but a bit resentful too; she wouldn't be human if she didn't. She wanted to say something to Maura, but she didn't trust herself to say anything positive, not now, not yet. She was sure Maura wanted to talk more about it but she couldn't, she was tired of hearing about what she couldn't do.

Neither had ever been this uncomfortable with the other. They had always meshed so well that in hindsight it was inevitable that they would end up together. For the first time, there was a rift. Maura knew she had to take the first step.

Reaching over she put her hand alongside Jane's face and forced her to look at her. Taking her other hand she placed it over the locket on Jane's chest. Looking into her lover's eyes she saw the hurt that she had put there. Leaning in she kissed her softly on the lips, "I'm sorry Jane," she whispered.

That was not what Jane was expecting at all. "Sorry? What are you saying Maura?" Jane wasn't about to assume anything right now.

"I'm saying I was wrong. I love you for who you are, I can't ask you to deny yourself, that would be selfish of me."

"But Maura I said I wouldn't…" placing a finger against her lips Maura shushed her.

"Hush, you made a decision solely based on what I wanted. I love you for that, but because I do love you I can't let you do that. I just have one condition…" she said

"What's that?" Jane's frown tickled her.

"I go with you." Maura smiled.

Morgan and Reid pulled up to the police station just as Maura, Jane and Emily did. The women didn't even notice them as they continued to talk animatedly to one another.

Looking at Reid, Derek shrugged his shoulders and followed them in. Whatever was going on he was sure they would here about it once they got inside.

Seeing JJ sitting at one of the desks, Emily stepped away from the other women and sat down next to her.

"Hey hon," with a quick peck on the cheek, she sat back and just watched the blonde wondering whether Hotch had explained this new turn of events or what else he had planned for catching the unsub.

Hotch called everyone into the conference room to discuss their findings and where they would go from here.

"So now that we've identified a connection to the drag scene for each of our victims, I had Emily set up a meeting with a king that apparently gave Jane and she their card." Hotch smiled at Emily as just shook her head. Hotch's call just as she had entered Apex had taken her by surprise as had his idea. Then Jane and Maura showing up right behind her had thrown her for another loop as she realized Jane now had Maura's blessing to help.

"Emily?" Hotch invited before sitting down.

"Okay then, we know now that all of the victims had some connection to the drag scene in DC, specifically the drag king scene, two were actual kings, while the other three were regulars at the clubs where the kings perform." Looking at JJ, she realized she didn't know where this was going.

"Hotch has the idea and I agree, that in order to flush the unsub out, we're going to have to go undercover."

"As drag kings?" Derek's voice carried a little louder than it should have making Emily grin at him.

"Yes Derek as drag kings" Emily nodded to Hotch who stood up and continued,

"I've tasked Emily and Jane, who is now formally a part of this investigation, to attend a regular meeting held for all new kings this Wednesday, in the meanwhile we will continue to refine our profile based on the evidence and information we do have. Dr Isles has graciously agreed to be on loan to us as well and will be reviewing the autopsies and forensic evidence with Reid."

"Drag Kings?" Morgan repeated. "Do you two even know what to do?"

"No but I do…" Garcia walked across the room and went straight to her laptop.

"Where you been baby doll?" Derek's gentle question elicited a small smile from the tech analyst.

"The hospital, with Jordan." Turning to Hotch, she spoke directly to him, "Jordan said yes, she'll help us however she can. She went to the same meeting and can brief Emily and Jane on what kind of tone to take and how to present." Looking at the women in question, "Jordan said you two won't have to do much to blend in but you will have to be able to perform."

Morgan and Reid's chuckles were contagious as the men looked at Emily and Jane, trying to picture them as men.

"This is never going to work," Rossi said.

"Yes it will," JJ hadn't said anything as of yet and she wasn't really happy with this turn of events but she certainly understood that this was very likely their best opportunity to flush out the unsub.

"How can you be so sure JJ?" Reid was serious now noting the change in everyone's demeanor.

Maura, JJ and Penelope exchanged a knowing glance before Maura spoke up, "because you all didn't see these two the other night, trust me they can pull it off." The pride in Maura's voice was quite apparent to all of them.

Everyone turned to the two women who were expected to pull this off; there had been no input from them at all.

Jane finally spoke up, "I think we'll be okay, I really just have one question, what the hell are we going to call ourselves?"

**So…any ideas? I've gotten some from folks already and I've gotten some pics that folks have doctored of Jane and Emily with facial hair. One in particular of Jane…I have to say…DAMN!...sorry that's just me…If you want the pic, PM me. I love it.**

**For those that are interested…Jordan will be playing a large part in this investigation and in Garcia's life…**

**As always…more reviews=quicker updates, so please, review, review, review…**


	7. Chapter 7 Whats in a Name

**A/N: I know it's been a week since my last update, my apologies…work has been, well hell. I hope it will let up soon, but right now I'm looking at three 12 hour days in a row again so…I want to give you quality updates and won't just throw one out there, you deserve better…so hopefully this satisfies for a bit.**

**Shameless plug on my part, my first crossover-Targeted Crossover is on the CM Profiler's Choice Ballot, so please if you like this story and of course it's predecessor, give us a vote will ya? Just remove the spaces to get the link.**

**http : / / forum . fanfiction . net / topic / 74868 / 51253709 / 1 /**

_**Special Thank You to Luckdog for the drag king names for Emily and Jane. It was also Luckdog who provided the pics some of you have enjoyed.**_

The discussion about king names had gone from one extreme to the other, from the ridiculous to the sublime. Eventually it was decided that Jane would be Joe Cannoli and Emily would be Sergio Prince. Garcia was particularly happy at having the name she suggested for Jane being used. Jane could only shake her head, "really guys, Joe Cannoli?"

"I like it," Maura said licking her lips, "makes me hungry."

"Oh god…" Derek rolled his eyes at the innuendo as Reid's eyes widened in shock at the suggestiveness of Maura's words.

"What?" she said innocently. Jane just chuckled as she took in the rest of the team's expressions. Maura was having fun helping choose names for them. She and JJ had come up with Emily's name.

"At least you're not being named after a cat." Emily said, "JJ are you sure about this?"

"Yes, Sergio is a perfectly good name and Maura's idea to shorten Derek's princess to prince, works beautifully too. I mean what do you all think?" Looking at everyone she invited them to speak up.

"Look," Jane said, "at least you're not being named after food for chrissakes. Come on Garcia, really?"

"Yes", she said primly, "it really does define you, right Maura?"

"Crunchy on the outside and soft on the inside?" Maura said smiling sweetly, "oh yes."

Emily looked at JJ and Maura and realized they were enjoying this all entirely too much. "Hotch, Rossi, what do you think?" she looked beseechingly at them.

"Look we don't know what you uhm…gals look for, so who are we to judge…" Rossi looked over at Hotch who nodded in agreement.

Jane and Emily looked at one another and realized they were fighting a losing battle.

"Fine" Emily said "but once this is all over," she looked threateningly at Morgan, "we let it drop, agreed?"

Raising his hands in surrender, "Princess, or is it Prince now? You have my word" laughing at the pencil she threw at him, "hey…did you know you throw like a girl?"

His laughter was contagious and even she had to smile. "Jane's right, you are an ass"

"Oh come on Em, its not that bad, besides" JJ said softly, "I'm looking forward to meeting Sergio Prince."

"Really?" Emily was surprised. JJ wasn't to happy with this idea at first but it seemed that last night's drag kings had made an impression on her.

"Really…"

Clearing his throat Hotch got everyone's attention, "Now that we have that settled, is there another show tonight?"

"There's not one at Apex, but according to the King I spoke with today there is one at Phase 1 tonight." Emily knew where he was going with this.

"Are you all up to going out tonight?" he asked, "I'd like you to see if there are any faces that you recognize from last night, anything that jogs your memory. Plus this will give you all a chance to get more familiar with some of the other kings."

Garcia spoke up first, "I promised Jordan I would try to come back this evening, can we touch base there and this way you all can pick me up? The shows don't usually start till 10."

"That sounds good," JJ looked at Emily who nodded in agreement. "Morgan will you and Reid be joining us?" her innocent question was met with shock by both men.

"There are men that go you know." Jane said

"Yeah…but they're gay" Morgan was more than a little uncomfortable thinking about going with them.

"Okay," Emily said chuckling, "don't say we never asked then."

"Okay you two, knock it off" Hotch raised his voice to get their attention, "the rest of us will review the files again, including the new information we've gotten to see if we can't narrow the connection down between these women." Addressing himself to Penelope, "Garcia, when you see Jordan, I need you to ask a couple of questions, when she started doing this and when she started going to the drag shows. Oh, and of course, which shows, she attended or preformed in. We need to see if we can narrow this down any further."

"Yes sir," she said, "Uhm…is it okay if I go now?"

"Sure Garcia," Hotch smiled warmly at her understanding her need to get back to Jordan, "give her our best."

Emily squeezed JJ's hand, reminding herself of how lucky she was. JJ's answering smile let her know she felt the same way.

"Okay then, you four go get some dinner and go pick up Garcia at the hospital. I want to meet back here tomorrow no later than 9am." With a stern look, "remember tonight is just about getting some more information do you all understand?"

"We got it Hotch" JJ answered for all of them. "Are you all staying in town then?"

"That's probably a good idea…I'll coordinate with Quantico and make sure the rooms the FBI keeps up here are free." Hotch pulled out his cell and started dialing.

"Hey guys," Morgan's voice was serious as he addressed them, "be careful okay?"

"Don't worry Morgan, it's just another girls night, that's all." Emily grinned at him as she and JJ left followed by Jane and Maura.

Turning to Spencer, "what do you think Reid?"

"I don't know Morgan, they're supposed to just recon basically but we're talking about Emily and Jane, together, so…"

"I know that's what I'm afraid of." Morgan shook his head and wondered if he should talk to Hotch about his concerns.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Pacing the living room muttering under her breath, she could feel the anger building inside her again. She was good enough; she was, so why wouldn't they go out with her. She wanted to be with one of them. That one last night had blown her off to be with that stupid blonde. She showed her though…she caught up to her after she left the club. She wasn't a guy anymore, just a woman. She was stronger than them, always had been that's why they were scared of her. She came on too strong, but dammit, wasn't she pretty enough? She always left alone. She didn't want to be alone. Everyone left her alone.

She stomped into her room and went to the closet. Pulling out a black bag she yanked it open and rifled through its contents. Moving the knife to the side she pulled out the pictures she had. She had a picture of all of her targets, except the last…she had been interrupted before she could finish…She needed her picture…She knew Jordan was alive. He would have been the sweetest kill yet. He was perfect as a man. The perfect gentleman, but he had still turned her down.

"Why!" she cried, grabbing the knife she started cutting and ripping at the men's clothes in her closet. The rage she expressed as she brought her arm down resounded in the small closet until all she could hear was her own panting breath. She hated that part of herself but she couldn't get rid of them. Not yet. She was so close…so close to being who she wanted to be but no one would help her.

Jordan…Jordan would help, he was a gentleman…it was only the pressure from that blonde that caused him to turn away from her. It was the blonde's fault. Maybe she would see her again. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out the fax she had received from her friend at Metro, Jordan was in the trauma unit at the hospital. He had survived…she was unexpectedly grateful. Maybe Jordan would talk to her now, without the blonde and the music and the drink…maybe she wouldn't have to hurt anyone else to quiet her pain…maybe…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Penelope walked into Jordan's room expecting to find her sleeping but was pleasantly surprised to see that she was awake.

"Hey you…" the smile in her voice shone in her eyes as well.

"Penelope…" Garcia loved the way her name rolled off Jordan's tongue; the slightest Spanish accent gave it a lilt that gave her an unexpected tickle. "I didn't know for sure if you would be able to come back"

"I wanted to see you again before we had to go out tonight and Agent Hotchner, my boss, wanted me to ask you a few questions, is that okay?" She took a seat next to the bed and patted her on the hand, surprised when Jordan took it in a strong hand of her own.

"Of course you can ask me questions hon, you can ask me anything" Jordan's small smile was so reminiscent of the previous night's flirting smiles and stolen kisses that Pen couldn't help the smile and accompanying blush. She could tell that Jordan was feeling a little better. There was strength in her voice that wasn't present earlier though Garcia could see how tired she still was. Squeezing her hand back, "are you sure you're up to it?"

Jordan's smile made her feel warm and safe, "seguro, now tell me, what questions can I answer for you?"

Smile broadening at the Spanish, "There are a few but before I do, I wanted to let you know that the other women you met yesterday will be by shortly, we're going to Phase 1 tonight for the another drag king show."

Raising an eyebrow Jordan tilted her head, "I'm guessing this is about the case and not just for pleasure?"

"You guessed correctly, it turns out the other victims either went to the shows or were also performers." Nodding at the stunned look on Jordan's face, "the police never made the connection because of the time between the attacks."

"And now?" Jordan asked.

"Well…now it seems we've managed to ask the right set of questions based on the attack on you." Penelope wasn't comfortable, asking questions at all, this wasn't her job, but Hotch was right, Jordan was comfortable with her so, "do you mind if I ask you when you started doing the drag shows?"

Closing her eyes, Jordan thought about Pen's question, when had she started…

"I went to a show about four months ago and I was impressed with what I saw, and was surprised when one of the kings asked me if I was interested in becoming one. "

"Where was this?" Pen asked.

"Phase 1. They told me about the meeting for new kings and I figured I had nothing to lose, so I went." Smiling at the memory, "I haven't looked back since…till now…" Jordan's voice trailed off as a hand moved over the bandages on her abdomen.

"Jordan? Are you okay?" Garcia saw the effect the question had on her.

"Huh? Yes I'm sorry…just wool gathering I guess…I've loved being a drag king, I got to perform at Apex, Phase 1, even once at the Black Kat." Her voice was wistful.

"You're still a drag king Jordan, that hasn't changed." The sympathetic tone in her voice drew Jordan's attention to her.

"I don't know if I can do it anymore…when you left earlier I wondered if maybe I was attacked because I was a drag king, and now you've confirmed it." She grew quiet, which worried her.

"Jordan…are you scared?" receiving no response, Garcia looked at the woman who she was still getting to know and decided to open up to her a bit more.

"I know how you feel you know…" Garcia gently stroked the back of Jordan's hand with her thumb while she continued, "let me tell you the story of a girl named Penelope who while she's a flirt, doesn't really have a good track record when it comes to her love life. So, when a really hot guy asked this very insecure woman out. She was suspicious but thought it was worth the risk since he seemed to be so interested and stuff like that just didn't happen to her. What she didn't know was that he was a killer, one who got off on being the first responder to a scene he created. He shot her and left her for dead. She survived, but her trust in people, in herself and her judgment…well let's just say it was trashed…" looking over at Jordan, Garcia saw that she had her full attention.

"You?" Jordan said gently

"Me…and it has taken me awhile to trust again…my friends have helped, you've met some of them…and while I've had a boyfriend or two since…" Garcia thought of Kevin and their on again off again romance, "I've not allowed myself to feel a connection to anyone on a deeper level…until you." Letting her words sink in she moved her chair closer to the bed, "I now you're scared…you wouldn't be human otherwise…but you can't stop being you, and Jordan Coyote is part of you. Without you there is no Jordan Coyote." Bringing Jordan's hand up to her lips, Penelope lightly kissed the back of it and looked at her. "Jordan Coyote hooked me last night, but you reeled me in today." Eyes locked on one another, the glistening of tears in Jordan's found their release as Pen's words filled her soul.

Jordan was scared. Scared that now that she had finally been able to explore a part of herself that she had known for years existed, she had lost it again. This woman had just given it back to her. Shaking her head she smiled through her tears as she looked at Penelope, Jordan had been alone for a long time; she had never been a part of anything like what she felt growing between her and Penelope. She liked it.

Garcia didn't know what prompted her or when she knew it was okay to do so, but when she leaned in to kiss her, she just knew it was right. Jordan's surprise at the kiss was quickly overcome by her response to it, stopping only when a movement by her caused her to grab at her abdomen and hiss in pain.

"Oh my god, did I hurt you…I'm so sorry…really…I didn't..."

"Penelope…" through gritted teeth Jordan gripped her hand, "Its okay…wasn't your fault…just probably not the best idea right now okay?" smiling through the pain, she tried to ease Penelope's concern. Jordan closed her eyes and tried to get her body to settle down. Trying to take her mind off the pain, "so when should we expect your friends to come by?"

"Uhm…" distracted now Garcia looked at her watch, "in about an hour or so, do you want me to leave?"

Forcing her eyes open, Jordan cracked a little smile, "love hurts right?"

Garcia's gasp at the words made Jordan's smile waver for just a second before she grasped both of Jordan's hands in hers and brought them into her chest as she leaned in with a gentle kiss. "Yes…" she whispered softly, "it does."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Emily sat on the edge of the bed and waited for JJ to come out. The discussion on the way home between them all was animated and at times heated. JJ for one was truly not happy with Emily or Jane for that matter about going undercover. Emily knew part of it was because she hadn't been involved in the initial decision, but she also knew that the danger involved with going undercover took a toll more on loved ones sometimes than it did with the person themselves. She had watched as Maura took her aside when they got back to the condo and talked to her privately. Jane's shoulder shrug had told her she didn't know anything about their talk.

As the door opened she was surprised to see a smile on JJ's face as she came over to her and kissed her thoroughly.

"Wow," Em said, "what was that for?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to say I love you and I trust that you know what you're doing." Taking a seat next to her she put her head on Emily's shoulder. "Maura told me what happened with Jane in the car"

"Oh?" not knowing the proper response, she figured she would just wait for her to say more.

"Yes, I get it okay…but I want you two to be careful." JJ admonished.

"Jayje, we're just going tonight to observe and participate, nothing serious yet, but" putting a finger to her lips before she interrupted, "I hear you okay? I think we both hear you two loud and clear. No unnecessary risks, scouts honor" Raising her hand in a pledge, she smiled.

"Emily Prentiss, you were never a scout."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She stood in the doorway and watched as they both slept. There was no one at the nurse's station since they were on rounds and she had hoped to see Jordan privately. She wanted to explain…she knew Jordan could help her…but there she was, the blonde, asleep in the chair holding Jordan's hand.

How dare she! The seething rage she felt building had her imagining what she wanted to do to them both, instead she forced herself to walk to the elevators and press the down button. She wanted to scream…rage against the world…Jordan survived for her…it was meant to be she knew it, why else would she be the only one to survive. She would be back…but tonight, her rage needed an outlet…there was a show Phase 1…she would be there…maybe someone will want her, if not, someone was going to pay.

**Yes the killer is a crazy b**** That's the idea.**

**Hope you all enjoyed the update…and so you know…reviews really do feed my muse so more reviews =quicker updates**


	8. Chapter 8 Reggie

**A/N: Life again folks, sorry. Was letting it knock me down but someone reminded me of what I have written on my profile, so…Enjoy!**

"Excuse me!" Maura rubbed her shoulder where the woman had bumped into her. The woman obviously wasn't looking where she was going as she stormed out of the elevator., walking right into Maura. Ignoring her she continued on even as Jane raised her objection.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, stupid…you okay Maur?" Helping to steady her Jane couldn't believe the woman never even slowed down. All she saw was her back and blond hair as she walked quickly across the lobby toward the main entrance of the hospital.

"I'm fine Jane." Shrugging her shoulder she was a bit surprised by how hard the woman had hit her. Seeing Jane's look, "really Jane."

Looking over her shoulder Jane glanced at the woman again and got onto the elevator with Maura.

Emily and JJ looked at them both and wondered what had Jane so pissed off. "What happened?" JJ looked from one to the other.

"Nothing JJ the woman who came out of the elevator ran into that's all" Maura rubbed and rolled her shoulder again.

"Maura she almost knocked you down!"

"Jane its alright, really…we're in a hospital, maybe she got some bad news…we don't know if there's something wrong hon." Taking Jane's hand she squeezed it tightly.

"Fine." Jane said squeezing back before crossing her arms in front of her. JJ smiled at them both and then at Emily.

"What?" Emily couldn't figure out what JJ was smiling about.

"Would _you_ be that upset?" she asked innocently.

Emily opened her mouth to answer and glanced at a grinning Jane, "of course I would, though _I _probably would have gone after her_…_" her teasing comment made Jane sputter as they argued over whether either really would have gone after the woman. Maura and JJ smiled at each smugly as they watched their "guys" trying to one up each other.

By the time the elevator doors opened both Emily and Jane had realized that their respective ladies were having a good laugh at their expense.

"You two are dangerous together," Jane just shook her head as she walked next to Maura.

JJ chuckled at her, "now, now, Jane." The four women walked over to the nurses' station to check in.

"Ma'am, excuse me…" JJ called to the nurse working on patient files, "we're here to see Jordan Rivera," pulling out her ID she passed it to her. The surprise on the nurse's face was almost funny when she saw the FBI Badge and ID.

"Yes, certainly, Agent Jareau, I believe there is already someone with her though, her girlfriend?"

If JJ was surprised at her words she didn't show it, Maura and Jane exchanged a look and a smile at the words and waited for JJ to continue.

"Yes ma'am we know, do you mind if we go in for a few minutes?" The nurse looked at the women and nodded.

"Five minutes."

"Come on" JJ led the way to Jordan's room, having been the only one besides Garcia to visit the woman.

"Girlfriend huh?" Jane said, "Are we missing something?"

Sighing JJ turned and spoke quietly to them. "Guys, Pen has feelings for Jordan, I don't think she realized the extent of those feelings until she saw her here in the hospital." Watching their faces, she continued, "I don't know if its mutual, but based on what we just heard, it may well be."

Standing in the doorway, the four women weren't surprised to see Jordan sleeping. What did surprise them was the fact that she and Pen were holding hands with Pen asleep in the chair beside her.

JJ walked into the room and tapped Garcia gently on the shoulder, "Pen…Pen wake up honey."

Sitting up suddenly, Garcia's little yelp of surprise woke up Jordan. Her sudden movement made her grimace in pain.

"Oh goodness Jordan, I'm sorry..." looking fiercely at JJ, "why'd you wake me up like that?"

"Pen I'm sorry," JJ looked at the others for support.

"Penelope…it's okay…" Jordan's pained voice carried over to Garcia, who immediately turned her attention to her. "It's okay…" she looked at the women she met the previous night, "Hi…don't think we've been formally introduced." Her welcoming smile was contagious.

Taking the lead on introductions, JJ turned to the others, "this is Emily Prentiss, Maura Isles and Jane Rizzoli."

"So…are you all FBI?" she asked

Emily smiled back, "no, just the three of us," motioning toward JJ and Garcia. "Jane and Maura are with Boston Police" catching Maura's eye, "well Jane is, she's a detective in the Homicide unit and Maura is the Chief Medical Examiner."

Jordan's raised eyebrows asked her question, "They're both helping with the investigation, we're actually headed to Phase 1 tonight to watch the drag show." Emily watched as Jordan nodded in understanding.

"You want to see if anyone sticks out from last night." Jordan, bit her bottom lip as she tried to get comfortable in the bed.

"That's right…" Emily was surprised that Jordan understood what they were trying to do.

"I'm a probation officer, I work with the police all the time" she said knowingly.

"Jordan I'm sorry we have to meet again under these circumstances" Emily watched the other woman as she looked over at Garcia.

With a small smile on her face she looked back at Emily. "At least we are, I mean I could be dead, no?" Her Spanish accent was distinctive when she said no and her dark humor was not something Garcia wanted to hear.

"Jordan! Please don't talk that way." Pen did not like thinking about what could have happened if the attack on Jordan hadn't been interrupted.

Jordan squeezed Pen's hand in response and smiled at her. Any further objection Garcia had died on her lips as her eyes locked with Jordan's.

"So, when are you leaving?" Jordan pulled Garcia closer to her as she spoke.

Jane grinned at the possessiveness in Jordan's voice as she pulled Pen closer. She knew that look very well.

"In a little bit," JJ responded noticing what Jane had. "We'll give you guys a couple of minutes, but then we really have to leave, okay"

Garcia looked at them all gratefully, "I'll be right out." Turning back to Jordan, she leaned down and gave her a quick kiss before sitting back down for the few minutes she had. The four women exited with a chuckle as they pondered what they had seen.

When Garcia walked out of Jordan's room, she was surprised to see them all waiting with broad smiles on their faces. "What?" with forced indignation, she could feel herself blushing and it made her just a little self-conscious.

"Oh nothing," said Jane. The smirk on her face made Maura smack her on the arm. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Leave Penelope alone, I think what's happening is wonderful." Maura said.

"And who said I don't? I just think now I know why Pen was so flirty with me that's all" she tried to keep a straight face as she said it, but another whack from Maura broke her resolve, laughing she rubbed her arm. "Come on Maur, I'm just playing with her." Her lopsided grin tugged at Maura's heart. She loved seeing Jane having fun.

"Nah…you're not my type, not enough boi in you" Garcia figured she might as well give as good as she got and Jane's and Emily's laughter in the face of everything was someone she would treasure.

"Ladies, ladies…" if they kept this up, they were sure to be kicked out, so Maura tried to reign them in, "that's enough, we really should be going you know."

"Fine…but we're not done talking Pen" Jane threatened.

With a smile on her face that reflected her feelings for Jordan, "Why sweetness, I don't know what you mean."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The music was already pounding as they entered Phase 1. Making their way toward a table by the stage, they weren't too surprised to see a lot of familiar faces from the previous night at Apex. This was exactly what they had expected and hoped for since the theory was that the unsub may very well be one of them. Looking at the kings that were milling around waiting for the show to start, the first thing Emily noticed was that there were quite a few different kings in attendance at Phase 1, though the MC tonight was the same MC from Apex.

As the only single one among them, twice, different kings, asking her if she wanted to dance approached Garcia. She found that she couldn't do it. She didn't want to be with them, she wanted to be with Jordan.

"Come on Pen" Jane cajoled, "don't you want to dance with either of them?"

"No Jane…I'll dance with one of you but I would really rather not." She took a sip of her drink and looked around.

"Wow PG…you're…what's the word I'm looking for Em?" JJ looked to Emily for help, "I know, smitten! You're smitten with Jordan aren't you?"

Blushing slightly, Garcia cast her eyes downward, "maybe…"

The others looked at each other, happy for her, hoping collectively that maybe she had finally found her other half, even as they had found theirs.

"So, are we going to start mingling or what?" ever the one to take charge, Jane's announcement made Emily laugh.

"Slow down there 'Joe', we should figure out how we want to handle this." Emily glanced at JJ who nodded in agreement.

"I think we need to just act like we're out to have a good time. If anything suspicious turns up, or something catches our eye, then we move," JJ stared at Emily, "collectively." Knowing the other women's propensity for striking out on her own, she wanted to make sure Emily knew that was not how they would be working this evening.

"Good enough," Emily pulled JJ and Garcia up by each hand, "let's dance for a bit." She led the way to the dance floor where she proceeded to dance with them both.

"Well," Jane said, "I'm guessing that's our cue." Leading Maura out, she pulled her in for a quick kiss before starting to move to the music. Maura's appreciative smile making her grin, "What?"

"Nothing Jne you're just uhm…very sexy when you dance." As she moved with her, Jane moved in closer, moving her hips with Maura's.

"You think so?" she said huskily.

Swallowing, Maura nodded her head up and down, "oh most definitely"

After about twenty minutes, they took their seats for the start of the show. In what was obviously an unexpected twist, the MC had the DJ cut the music while he walked onstage with the mic.

"Hey everyone, thanks for coming out tonight, we have a great show lined up for you, ad we'll be starting in another thirty minutes, but before we get started, I just wanted to take a moment to give everyone an update on our very own Jordan Coyote." The hush that fell across the crowd was telling…"As you know, Jordan was attacked last night after her performance at Apex and I just wanted to let you all know on his behalf that he thanks you all for the well wishes that have been sent to the King site. We're dedicating tonight's show to Jordan."

The cheers and applause were overwhelming for Penelope, who couldn't help the tears that streamed down her face.

"You okay Pen?" concerned JJ took her friends hand and squeezed it tightly.

"I'm fine guys," looking around at their concerned faces, "really, it just caught me by surprise."

"A King site?" Emily tilted her head as she looked at Garcia, "at least that's another lead for us to follow."

"I'll get to it when we get back…"

"Tomorrow Pen…tomorrow is fine."

"Hey look," pointing toward the stage, Jane watched the obnoxious blond from the previous night as she tried to make moves on another king getting ready to go onstage. Keeping her eye on her she watched, as the woman got agitated, apparently not happy with the response she was getting. With a shove she pushed away from the king she was talking to and moved over to the bar. "Hmm"

"What are you thinking Jane?" Emily had watched the same thing and believed she knew exactly what Jane was thinking.

Drumming her fingers on the table, "suspect maybe? She certainly seems angry enough…I'm thinking one of us should go talk to her," looking around the table, "what do you guys think?" She could see that Maura was not too happy about the suggestion but at the same time Jane knew it was a valid suggestion.

"Good idea, we are supposed to be mingling and gathering info, so…" Emily indicated the blonde nursing a drink as she perused the crowd. "Unfortunately Jane, you were the one she was interested in"

"Yeah, which means she probably won't want to give _me _the time of day, who else, Em?" grinning at her Jane patted her on the hand, "I think you're up dear…"

"Crap," looking at JJ she tilted her head, "what do you think hon?"

"I think you better get going before we lose our chance, and before I change my mind" nodding toward the blonde, Em watched as another king approached her at the bar.

"Shit okay, here I go," turning back to them briefly she whispered, "wish me luck!"

"It's just the four of us now, so lets go dance and mingle, again for a bit, I want to talk with the MC before the show starts." That said, Jane pulled Maura up and kissed one hand then the other, "come on hon."

JJ looked at Garcia and smiled, "I guess that leaves us blondes together for awhile," with a slight bow she grinned at her best friend, "will you do me the honor Ms. Penelope?"

Pen put a hand up to stifle a giggle, "certainly my sweet."

Emily took a deep breath and walked across the dance floor toward her target, purposely walking between the blonde and the king dressed as an over the top rapper.

"Hey man!"

"Oh sorry, just trying to get a drink." Stepping past the blonde, she made sure to make eye contact and smile before pulling up to the bar.

The blonde quickly broke eye contact and brushed off the approaching king before turning her attention back to Emily. She sidled up close, making sure her legs practically straddled Emily's left leg as she stood at the bar. "Hello there…" her voice was deep, sultry, different.

Burying her discomfort, Emily turned and smiled at her, "Hello to you…buy you a drink?" nodding toward her now empty glass, Emily waved to the bartender.

"Please, Southern Comfort…"

"A Southern Comfort for the lady, a shot of Sauza for me" leaning on the bar, Emily turned her attention and charm on the blonde, "so, you have a name?"

"Regina, but call me Reggie, please…" licking her lips, she looked Emily up and down appreciatively, "and you are…"

"Emily" taking the other woman's hand, she brought it up to her lips and ghosted the back of it with a kiss, "a pleasure Reggie"

**Well? What did you think? Hope you all enjoyed it and I am going to be able to dedicate a lot more time this week to writing so…more reviews = quicker updates.**

**And now for my shameless plug: My story, TargetedCrossover, is on the CM Profiler's Choice Fanfic Ballot. Give us a vote, huh? Come on…you know you want to…**

**;{D**


	9. Chapter 9  A little faith

**Thanks for bearing with me folks…hope you are continuing to enjoy….**

JJ watched as the blonde moved in closer to Emily, "_she__'__s__practically__humping__her__leg__"_ "Are you kidding me?" walking back to the table, she sat down abruptly, her tone of voice sent shivers down Garcia's back, it was like ice, cold and unforgiving. Following her line of sight, she saw the blonde at the bar counter with Emily and her audible gasp let JJ know that she had seen the same thing.

"Oh my"

"Yes oh my…what the hell is she thinking?" JJ sat there fuming while Maura and Jane finished dancing.

Jane had spoken with the MC about Emily's and her interest in being drag kings and had been invited behind the scenes as the kings finished getting ready. As they sat down Jane looked around quickly searching for Emily. "Em not back yet…JJ?" turning her head she watched as the blonde moved in to nuzzle Emily's neck. "Oh shit…" turning back to Jennifer she could see that she wanted to get over and interrupt, but a hand on hers stopped her.

"Don't JJ"

"Jane do you _see_ what's going on?" the hurt in JJ's voice was more than noticeable.

"It's not real JJ" Jane forced JJ to look at her, "its not real." Watching as she tried to relax, Jane hazarded a glance at Maura. The intense look in her eyes told her she wasn't too happy either, 'shit'.

Letting her eyes rest on Garcia, "Pen, the show's about to start and we have a chance to go in the back with the kings, can you...uhm...go get Emily?" Turning her attention back to JJ and Maura, she steeled herself to deal with the shit storm Emily's act was creating.

Striding over to the bar, Penelope was angry with Emily for hurting her JJ. She knew it was all an act, but that didn't make the behavior any less hurtful.

Watching them at the bar, it took Penelope two attempts to get Emily's attention. "Yeah? Oh hey PG" she said sweetly.

The blonde visibly bristled at Garcia's presence and seemed about to say something to her until Emily turned back to her and passed over her number, silencing her.

"What do you think of drag kings Reggie?" Emily's voice was like silk.

"I _love_ drag kings, why?" Refocusing her attention on Emily, she looked at her hungrily before continuing, "don't you?"

"Actually I just wanted to let you know that I should be here next weekend, performing." Emily smiled at the woman and was rewarded with a grab at her crotch.

"Will you be packing lover?"

Getting over her shock at the intimate contact, Emily nodded, "most definitely, call me?" tapping the card she gave her, Emily flashed her a smile and turned away.

"Count on it." Reggie rubbed the card with Emily's number along her bottom lip as she watched her accompany the woman who had interrupted them.

"Who the fuck are you blondie and why are you interfering in my life?'

Emily obviously knew her; she would be able to kill two birds as it were. Satisfy her attraction to Emily and take care of the blonde bitch that took Jordan. She thought it was going to be a bad night, but she actually felt calmer than she had earlier. Emily was sexy as hell and the confidence she exuded was intoxicating. Bringing her hand up to her face she took in her scent. Emily was only the second person not to flinch when she did that. Jordan was the other.

The only setback tonight had been that new king, Don Diesel, stupid jerk, _"__who__the__fuck__did__he__think__he__was?_ He had slapped her hand away after she had tried to get too close. He had been all over her until then, but the moment she became the least bit aggressive, he had pushed her away. She could feel the heat of her anger overtaking her as she looked toward the stage and watched him laughing with another woman. Looking around she caught a glimpse of Emily with a group, including that blonde. She could tell that Emily was agitated and thought briefly about walking over but Emily walked away with another brunette and headed toward the backstage area with the other kings.

Reggie turned her attention back to the blonde it was easy to see that she was a source of Emily's irritation. She could imagine her hands around her neck as she questioned her about Jordan and Emily. Unclenching her hands she smiled and shook her head as she refocused on Don as he took the stage, setting up for his performance. "_Prick,_" she thought, "_nobody__turns__me__down_."

Garcia was irate, "Emily Prentiss I cannot believe you let that woman grab you like that!" hissing at her she could not even begin to imagine what could possibly be going to Emily's head.

"Pen, it was part of the act, that's all." Emily was just as shocked as Garcia about the crotch grabbing but it seemed to be almost a dare on the other woman's part and Emily never passed over a dare. Her only concern right now was that if Garcia was this upset, she didn't want to imagine JJ's reaction. Didn't take her long to find out.

"Dammit Emily! I cannot believe you…I mean how could you…she was…" Jj's stammering was so unlike her that even Garcia couldn't say anything.

"JJ come on…you know why I did that, so far she's our only suspect. It had to be believable." Emily could see the hurt in her eyes, it pained her, JJ had never looked at her like that before but then JJ had never seen Emily in full on pick up mode either. "crap"

The stunned look on JJ's face was enough for Jane.

Seizing the opportunity, Jane took her by the arm, "Come on Emily we have an invite to go backstage…come on," she urged pulling the other woman by the arm.

Emily allowed herself to be led, "JJ is pissed…shit…shit…shit" she looked at Jane, "how do I fix this?"

"Don't look at me Casanova, remember when we first met? Maura thought I was flirting with JJ, what distracted her was the fact that I go punched in the face by that guy who had been hitting on JJ." Looking around her, "I don't think we wanna go that route though."

Sighing deeply as they reached the other kings, "why would anyone but an idiot do our jobs" she shook her head at the prospect of facing JJ again.

JJ could feel the tenseness of her body as Jane took Emily with her. Turning around abruptly to face Garcia, she demanded answers.

"I saw the look on your face Pen, what else happened over there."

Looking to Maura for help, Garcia was grateful when the other woman stepped in, "JJ…Jennifer…" that got her attention, "you know Emily doesn't mean anything by this, it's her job and unfortunately this woman is the only person so far to stick out so…"

Pursing her lips she exhaled and looked at her. "I know dammit" she closed her eyes as the vision of that blonde with Emily danced around in her head. " I hate undercover," she said quietly.

"I know," Maura said, "the last time Jane went undercover it was at a place called Merch…

Laughter interspersed Maura's storytelling as they regaled themselves with Maura and Jane's first lesbian encounter of sorts.

"Did she really bring you her neck to swab?" Garcia could just picture her cannoli doing just that.

"Oh yes, she was quite smug about it too…to be honest I wanted to go down to that club and hunt that woman down…but we hadn't declared our feelings for each other, so that would probably have been a bit inappropriate." Maura said the end so simply that JJ couldn't help but burst into laughter.

"Thank you Maura," JJ smiled at her friend, "that helped, a lot"

The lights brightened and dimmed letting everyone know the show was about to start. Seeing no sign of Emily or Jane, the girls settled in to enjoy the show.

The show was all they expected, and more. As prospective kings, Emily and Jane had been put to work helping set up for the performances. In the meanwhile they had been able to talk to almost all of the kings trying to find out if anything stuck out to them. By the time the show was over, they had four names, one was Emily's Reggie, who appeared to have disappeared, and of the other three, only two were present tonight. Emily and Jane each sought out the women after having them pointed out and made the same play for them that Emily had done previously, successful, they returned to their table with telephone numbers in hand.

Emily cautiously smiled at JJ as she sat done and was rewarded with a small smile.

"We okay?"

Patting her knee, JJ nodded, "we're talking later, but yes we're okay."

Letting out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding, she grinned at her, talking was good, better than yelling.

"So, are we done for the night?" Garcia stifled a yawn and smiled at the others, "sorry"

"Don't be sorry, its been a long day and at least this wasn't a waste of time," looking over at Emily, JJ's eyebrow rose as she continued, "and some of us certainly had a good time."

She opened her mouth to object and then thought better after catching Jane's eye, the subtle shake of her head told her not to go there right now.

"I'll go get the car then," Emily threw her jacket on and walked somewhat dejectedly toward the entrance.

"Uhm…I'm gonna go keep her company." Jane quickly got up and grabbed her jacket as she hurried after Emily. "Em! Wait up…"

Garcia looked at her best friend as she stared at Emily's retreating back. "You're not still mad at her are you?"

"No, Pen, but I can't let her think that was okay."

"Yes but" JJ's glare silenced her and she looked over at Maura who only shook her head.

Maura could understand how JJ was feeling, she remembered that feeling all too well, but she also knew that JJ was not angry with Emily as much as she was scared for her. She just hoped Emily could see that or that Jane could help to.

"You okay Em?" Jane pulled her jacket on as she caught up with her friend.

Hands shoved deep in her pockets, Emily continued walking, "I'm fine Jane" the matter of fact way she said it let Jane know she wasn't fine, not at all.

"You know she's not mad at you right?" Jane was never good at this and wished Maura was out here instead of her. "She's just scared."

"I know, she's worried about this case, she's worried about me…I don't have the most stellar record going undercover" at Jane's quizzical look, "I uhm…I tend to lose myself when I go undercover, get single minded you know?"

"But its different now, isn't it? You weren't with JJ then were you?"

"No but…"

"No buts, let me ask you something Em, when you were with that woman at the bar, who were you thinking about?" Jane had stopped walking and was looking at her. "Who Emily?"

"JJ," she said quietly. Eyes opening wide she saw what Jane was getting at, "I was thinking about JJ" the wonder in her voice made Jane smile.

"That's right. She's scared because of this case, not because of you…okay?" Jane squeezed her shoulder encouragingly.

"Thanks Jane" Walking companionably toward the car Jane smiled as she saw Emily's mood change in response to their conversation.

It was 1:30am before new drag king Don Diesel left Phase 1. It was his first show and instead of changing, he did like other new kings and left the club as he was. He relished this persona; it felt powerful, turning women on, turning women down. Who wouldn't like that power? The only glitches tonight had been the blonde who grabbed his crotch and her stupid friend who egged her on. He didn't know what the hell that was about. "_Who__does__that__shit?__"_ Slinging his bag over his shoulder he headed toward the Metro. The train stopped running at 2am so he had just thirty minutes to catch his train.

Pausing at the top of the escalator, he fished around his bag for his metro card, cursing when he got bumped from behind.

"What the…" the curse died in his throat when he found himself facing the same blonde from the club. His first thought was to rail at her for bumping into him, but the look in her eyes unnerved him.

"Hey…"

With an odd little smile, she looked back at him, "Hey yourself, lover."

**I know, I know…how could I…well darn it, how couldn't I…of course I left it there…it was a natural break after all. Thanks for reading, and as always, more reviews=quicker updates.**

**More Jordan and Penelope coming up as well as the debut of Joe Cannoli and Sergio Prince **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N-So glad folks are enjoying this story and apparently the pairing of Jordan and Penelope. Thank you for all the alerts and reviews, I appreciate everyone's comments and your patience as I update this story and my others. Still working three 12 hour days in a row, then regular work days so it gets a bit crazy…thanks for bearing with me…**

**Disclaimer-The only characters that belong exclusively to me are Jordan Coyote, Reggie, our unsub and the other kings…**

Emily lay on her side of the bed listening to JJ's even breathing. She was thankful that she had finally fallen asleep after they had spent over an hour talking about what happened at the club. Rolling onto her back, she thought about how hard this was going to be. Thank goodness for Jane and Maura. If not for them being here, she was sure that they would have had a hell of a blow out. She understood JJ's concern especially as it pertained to Reggie. Emily had to admit her behavior gave her the creeps as well, but she was a strong suspect and tonight they had managed to get four names of possible suspects. With any luck, no one else would get hurt before they figured out for sure who was killing these women.

Maura laid along Jane's side, enveloped by one arm, her hand on Jane's bare chest as a finger traced the surgical scar there. Putting her palm flat against her chest, she heard Jane's moan of pleasure at the touch. Smiling, she let herself feel Jane's heart beating beneath her hand. Tonight had been tense for everyone involved. She hated that JJ and Emily seemed uncomfortable with each other when they had gone to bed, but knowing what she did of them, she knew they wouldn't go to sleep before they resolved things between them.

She felt guilty about being grateful that Emily was the one who had approached Reggie instead of Jane, but she knew it had been the right decision, given Reggie's response to Emily, besides, as she felt Jane's heart beat beneath her hand, the longer she could keep Jane away from danger. Sighing deeply she relaxed into Jane's arms and closed her eyes.

**xxxxxxxx**

Don Diesel lay at the bottom of the escalator watching as the knife plunged into his midsection again. He wasn't even sure what he had done to merit this. Why? He tried raising his hand again but it lay limply at his side, the fall down the escalator must have broken it he thought. He had hoped to get away and almost had. When he saw that crazy bitch pull that knife he had started running down the escalator only to trip halfway now. He could feel everything slowing down in him as she continued to plunge the knife in, faster and faster…as he started to lose consciousness, he could only ask why?

She watched as the life left his eyes and smiled, "turn me down again will you?" she muttered. She was sweating from the exertion and wiped the blood from her knife reverently. Oh how she wished it was that stupid blonde instead, but all in due time. She would go see Jordan later today. See if he remembered her as well as she remembered him.

**xxxxxxxxx**

The incessant buzzing drilled into Emily's head until she realized it wasn't a dream. Reaching over for her cell phone, she silenced it and answered "Prentiss," she said groggily. Looking at the clock on her nightstand she realized they'd only had three hours sleep.

"Hey Princess, rise and shine," Morgan sounded unreasonably awake, but there was an undertone she recognized.

"What's happened Morgan?"

"We have another victim, found in the metro station a couple of blocks from that club you guys were at last night."

"Dammit," Emily leaned over to shake JJ awake as she continued, "do we know who it is?"

"Drag king, still dressed, must've left the club in a hurry, didn't even try to change."

"Maybe not, found out some of them like to leave that way, makes them feel…well powerful." Emily motioned for JJ, "Derek I'm putting you on speakerphone,"

"Hey Derek,"

"JJ, hey, sorry to wake you so early, but Hotch wanted you all over here asap."

"Do we know which king it is?" Emily had scooted over to the edge of the bed and grabbed her robe.

"Uh yeah hold on a sec," they could hear Morgan moving papers around, "here…Drag King Don Diesel, and wait, we got an ID, real name Debra Roan, worked for Customs Enforcement."

"Damn," she remembered Diesel, really nice and had given them the names of two of the four women they had identified as their possible unsub. "Alright Morgan, tell Hotch we'll be there shortly."

Putting the phone down she looked into the worried eyes of one Jennifer Jareau, "Em..."

"I know hon, whoever it is they're escalating." Emily pulled JJ next to her and held her close. "We'll be fine, will you go wake the others? I'll put some coffee on and take a quick shower." JJ watched her as she walked out and could only shake her head.

JJ could sense the darkness that resided in Emily coming to the surface. It helped her to deal with what they did on a daily basis, but JJ hated the walls that Emily threw up when she did that, even against her. Grabbing her robe she went to the guest room to wake up Jane and Maura. Sure that Emily would have woken up Penelope downstairs. Knocking lightly on the door she heard no movement on the other side. Hating to wake them, she knocked a bit more sharply and had to stifle a giggle at the grunts and groans that she knew had to have come from Jane.

She was surprised when Maura, not Jane, answered the door, "is everything all right?" Maura did not look put out at all at having been woken up.

"Morgan called, we have another victim." JJ was surprised when a bare-shouldered Jane suddenly appeared behind Maura.

"What? Who?" pulling on her pajama shirt she stepped out into the hallway. "What happened?"

"One of the kings was attacked at the Metro not far from the club," JJ explained

"I take it by your tone, that they didn't survive?" Maura asked.

"No, Hotch wants us down at the station asap. Emily's making coffee and hopefully waking up Pen" She glanced toward the stares, not hearing much. "Anyway, we'll meet downstairs and drive in together."

"Crap, sure, give us a couple of minutes" Jane headed back into the room, followed by Maura. JJ heard Garcia protesting at the wake up and shook her head chuckling. This was probably the last laugh she would have today.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Reid looked up from the computer screen he was looking at when they walked in. Smiling he waved Garcia over and gave up his seat. "Here you go Garcia, you're better at this than I am of course"

Garcia settled herself in and looked at Reid, "Okay boy wonder, what am I looking for?"

Excitedly Reid grabbed another seat and sat next to her. Looking at the others, "there should be footage of the attack according to Detective Alvarado, there are cameras throughout the metro stations, inside and out, we should be able to get a glimpse of our unsub"

JJ took a spot behind them, "that's great, do we have an approximate time?" She looked up as Morgan approached them.

"Hey guys, yeah we do," looking at the others, "the club closed at 2am and you all left around 12:30, so we have a window of about ninety minutes to work through."

"Any witnesses?" Jane walked past the computer and reached for the file in Morgan's hand. Smiling, he handed it over, "No, no witnesses as far as we can tell."

"Why is this escalating?" Emily asked the question quietly, mostly to herself. This unsub had gone from killing every two weeks to attacking two nights in a row. It was nagging at her as to why until it hit her. Jane had been watching her and knew she was onto to something.

"What?" Jane asked, "What are you thinking Emily?"

"Jordan…"

"What about Jordan?" Hotch and Rossi, approached and after a nod hello, Hotch turned back to Emily, "well?"

"Our unsub didn't get to kill Jordan, and they made up for it tonight." Seeing the doubt in their eyes, she continued, "think about it, this unsub had a two week cycle going for almost two months and then out of the blue changes to two attacks in two days, what changed?" Emily looked expectantly at them.

"Jordan…" Morgan nodded his head in agreement, and looked around at the others, "I agree with Emily, Jordan is the only one to survive, that must mean something to this unsub, I mean it stands to reason that Jordan might even still be a target."

A sharp intake of breath reminded everyone of Garcia's connection to Jordan.

"Baby girl I'm sorry, you know we won't let anything happen to her right?" reaching over he placed a supportive hand on her shoulder.

"So, if Jordan is still a target, what measures have we taken to insure her safety?" Jane's voice demanded an answer. She liked Jordan and more, she liked Jordan for Garcia?

"Relax Jane, " we have a uniformed officer outside her door right now with instructions on who is allowed in.

"Does Jordan know?" Pen asked the question quietly, stopping her video search. With a confidence she didn't feel, she asked again, "Does Jordan know that she may still be in danger?" she looked directly at Hotch and waited for an answer.

"No"

JJ placed a hand on Pen's shoulder before she could respond. "Hotch, I think it might be a good idea to send Garcia out to the hospital after she's done reviewing the video feed."

Hotch considered his tech analyst and saw how tense she was with this new information. "Fine, find me something in those videos that we can use, Jane, will you go with her?"

"Sure Hotch, are we uhm…are we cleared to see her?" Jane wanted to make sure they didn't have any difficulty once they got to the hospital, not with this new wrinkle.

"Just make sure you have your ID, the officer has all of our names." Hearing his name called, he turned back, "Rossi, you and Morgan run the names of those four women and see if we have anything on them. Dr. Isles, could you follow up with the medical examiner here and see if there is anything we might be missing, compare the autopsies," looking at everyone his voice was cold and tired, "we need to find something people, soon."

"What the hell was that about?" Emily was a bit surprised by Hotch's demeanor. She looked from Morgan to Rossi, "anybody?"

"He's getting a lot of flack from Strauss about being up here and now with a new victim, well…" Rossi shrugged his shoulders. There was no love lost between him and Strauss, and when she got irrational like this, he knew it was best to just let Hotch handle it.

"God that woman will be the death of us yet…" muttering to herself she walked over to JJ who quickly pulled her down next to her.

"You okay?" JJ could tell this new attack was bothering her but Emily wasn't sharing right now. "Talk to me Em"

"Dammit JJ we talked to this king last night, for awhile actually. He was showing Jane and I what was expected for next week. We even made tentative plans to meet at the king meeting. He was going to support us and now…" Emily's voice broke slightly as she got herself under control. "JJ we screwed up"

"We did not screw up" looking up at Jane's voice Emily stared into her friend's eyes and saw the same despair and loss for the person they had met.

"We had no control over what this person chose to do."

"I have something," Garcia brought their attention back to the video feeds. "I don't have a clear view of the unsub but I do have the attack." They watched as their victim tumbled down the latter half of the escalator. The unsub was soon there knife in hand, it was hard to tell from the angle of the video how big the unsub was but they definitely looked female.

"Wait!" Jane pointed to the unsub's shoes, what they could see of them, looking back at Emily she smiled broadly, "your little blonde girlfriend was wearing shoes like that"

"Are you sure?" Maura asked, Jane didn't really 'do' shoes.

"Yes Maura I'm sure, I only noticed because there were a pretty big size, an eleven at least."

"Okay, well that's something, hopefully Rossi and Morgan find us some more information." Emily caught Garcia's eye and nodded toward the door.

Garcia stood up with an apprehensive smile and looked over at Jane expectantly, "ready?'

"Yeah," giving Maura a quick kiss, Jane left with Penelope, leaving the rest of the team following up on leads.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jane and Pen checked in with the nurse's station and the officer before they went in to see Jordan. It was early yet, not even 8 o'clock.

"You want to go in by yourself Pen?" Jane didn't want her to feel uncomfortable with her around.

"No, not at all, come on" Opening the door Penelope's demeanor changed at the sight of Jordan sitting up in bed and reading the newspaper.

"Penelope! I didn't expect to see you till much later." The smile on Jordan's face was all for Garcia. Pen wasted no time walking over and kissing Jordan possessively on the lips. Pulling back she looked into the dark eyes she fell for and was rewarded with a wolf whistle, "what did I do to deserve that?"

Her color was much improved from the previous day and while her focus was almost completely on Penelope, she quickly acknowledged Jane's presence and turned back to Garcia.

"So mi amor, to what do I owe the pleasure, or, since you're both here, has something else happened?" Jordan looked from one to the other even as Pen took her hand.

Jane smiled at the displays of affection between the two and hated being the one to bring the news of another attack but, "I'm sure you know by now that we have an officer posted at your door?" at Jordan's nod, Jane continued, "there was another attack last night"

"Who?" Jordan's voice was hard with none of the previous affection or emotion.

"Another King, Don Diesel…"

"Mierda! Sorry…Debra was a friend…" looking at her hand, she was grateful for Penelope's touch as she squeezed it. "What happened?"

"He was attacked last night outside the metro, we got a glimpse of the attacker. Do you know a blonde, named Regina, she's a little aggressive?" Jane asked

"Reggie? Reggie killed Debra?" her anger was causing her vital signs to fluctuate. Pen sat on the bed with her and stroked her shoulder in an attempt to calm her.

"Jordan, calm down, we don't know yet. She's one of four women we're looking at right now, but she fits the profile." Jane did not need her to have a setback and have Garcia mad at her.

"Jordan?" Pen said softly, "please what can you tell us about her?" Just the sound of her voice was enough to calm Jordan down.

"God, Reggie…she's a bit of a freak you know…really into kings, the more masculine the better but she tends to be aggressive, she's made a play for most of the kings at the shows, she usually gets turned down and is never happy when that happens."

"Did she ever make a play for you?" Pen asked, the jealousy evident in her voice.

"Only once hon, she grabbed my crotch, I mean what the hell right? But I didn't flinch I just politely told her no. She was pissed as hell."

Excited at this new information, "when Jordan, when did Reggie do that?"

"Well hell, it was the night I was attacked." Jordan looked from Jane to Pen as they made the connection.

**Hope you are continuing to enjoy. Coming up the King meeting, Jordan gets out of the hospital and has some serious alone time with PG. And of course our ladies have their own alone time.**

**Remember, more reviews=quicker updates**


	11. Chapter 11  Damn the Consequences

**A/N: First I have to say thank you to all of you who are continuing to follow this story, so glad you're enjoying it. Second, I apologize for the delay but have recently discovered that bronchitis is no joke…'nuff said.**

**Now, I didn't get as far as I wanted in this chap but I think you'll like it. I am already working on next chapter. Enjoy…**

"Son of a bitch! Jordan are you sure? No mistake?"

"No," Jordan looked at them both, "so do we think its Reggie doing this? Reggie who attacked me?"

Jane considered her words before replying, "I think its something we need to seriously consider." Biting her lower lip she pulled out her cell, "do we have a last name for Reggie?"

"I'm not sure, I don't think she ever told me, sorry…" Jordan looked disturbed by the fact that there was now an actual person on the other side of the knife that cut into her. "Reggie? She's been around for awhile now, always a bit…much, you know?"

Looking at them both, she had to ask, "why so soon though? The last attack before me was what, two weeks before? Why so soon?"

Garcia looked at Jane. Jordan had gotten to the very concern that had brought them out there so early.

"Look Jordan," Jane put her phone down and took a seat, "we think whoever this is, Reggie or not, may still be after you. You're the only one to survive and if it is Reggie, you also turned her down, so that 'trigger' as it were still exists, especially if the primary reason for all this is rejection."

Jordan nodded her head slowly and looked at Garcia who sat quietly by her side, "what about you querida? Is that what you think as well?"

"Yes I do" taking her hand she continued, "you survived, you're different and the fact that someone else has been killed in less than two days…" Garcia looked anxiously at Jane.

"They're going to keep a uniformed officer at your door and they'll be checking ID's before letting anyone in here for now. Has the doctor talked to you yet about when they think you'll be going home?" Jane knew Jordan was feeling better, she of all people could tell, and Jane knew she still had a long road ahead, but the hospitals got rid of you as soon as you could function.

"Won't know till later this morning. The doctor is supposed to be by around ten." Glancing sheepishly at Pen, "would you…I mean…would you mind staying…you don't have to," she said quickly, suddenly embarrassed by the request.

Garcia planted a kiss on her lips and silenced her, much to both of their surprise, "of course I will. I want to know when it will be okay to take you home." The mischievous grin on her face saying so much more.

"Take me home?" voice squeaking, Jordan looked from Penelope to Jane.

"Don't look at me," Jane through her hands up with a smile, "looks like Garcia's got some plans for you."

"Oh?" Jordan was looking back at Garcia, "Penelope?"

"Well, I was thinking, you told me you live alone and once you get out of here you're going to need some help for a little bit, so I just wondered…well...I wondered if you wouldn't want some company." Her words came out so quickly that Jordan had a hard time sorting them all out.

"Hon…querida…slow down…are you saying you want to take care of me?" the surprise and awe for the affection this woman was showing her just kept surprising her.

"That's exactly what I'm saying!" with classic Garcia exuberance she kissed her again. "I don't know what this all is, "she said waving her hands in the air, "but I want to see it through…if you're okay with it…are you?" suddenly unsure of herself she looked at Jordan who had an unreadable look on her face. "Jordan?" the uncertainty in her voice made her falter in her exuberance.

Patting the bed, Jordan invited Pen to sit, ignoring the fact that Jane was present.

"Penelope, look at me querida, you don't know me, not really, I mean I could be a terrible patient, inconsiderate, mean…are you sure?" the look she gave Garcia was one of utter understanding either way.

"Oh Jordan, of course I'm sure." Garcia leaned in to capture Jordan's lips with her own. As their kiss deepened, a blushing Jane took that as her cue to leave them alone for a bit.

Chuckling to herself as she closed the door, Jane stepped out and spoke briefly with the officer. It was just coming on 9am and she realized she was hungry as hell. Heading toward the cafeteria, she figured she had at least a half hour to kill before breaking the lovebirds up.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Reggie waited in the lobby for a few more minutes before making the decision to head upstairs to try and see Jordan. She was sure Jordan would remember her; she didn't care what her friend said. After last night she felt more alive than she had in months. Meeting up with Emily had been a pleasant thrill, and she hadn't shied away from being grabbed. Much like Jordan.

Frowning, "_but Jordan had turned her down, Emily hadn't" _The sudden anger she felt surprised her. Don Diesel had turned her down and paid for it. She had tried to make Jordan pay, but it hadn't worked out, meaning Jordan was…_"different"_ She felt it, she knew it, Jordan was a special one, but that blonde. The one from the club, she knew Emily too. Pushing the button for the elevator she took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down. She just needed to see Jordan, that's all. The next drag show wasn't until Friday night so she wasn't going to be getting any release anytime soon and Emily was going to be a king that weekend, "_it was going to be glorious!" _smiling she realized she was looking forward to the weekend and her 'date' with a new king.

Riding up in the elevator, Reggie knew that her anger was getting the better of her lately, but she hoped that once she resolved things with Jordan and could get her hands on Emily as a king, things would definitely be better.

Stepping out of the elevator it was hard to miss the presence of the police officer posted outside Jordan's room. The pounding in her head increased as she realized she was not going to be able to see Jordan after all. Reggie didn't realize she had stopped in her tracks when the door to Jordan's room opened, she caught just a glimpse of Jordan before that blonde came out laughing and smiling, heading toward the restroom.

Changing her plans, she decided it was time to let off a little bit of steam and following at a distance, Reggie found herself heading to the same restroom as her blonde nemesis.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jane walked back toward Jordan's room with two cups of coffee. Nodding to the officer she knocked on the door before going in and saw a smiling Jordan sitting up in bed.

"Where's Garcia?" putting the drinks on the side table she looked around.

"She went to the restroom, can't use the one in here right now," she said embarrassed, "only I can."

"Believe me," Jane said, "I know the drill, and I've ended up in the hospital too many times to count in the past year, so no worries." Looking at the coffees, Jane moved to excuse herself. "You know, that's actually a good idea, this is my second cup, so…" leaving the rest unsaid, Jane grinned at Jordan and left to do the same.

Rounding the corner the sounds of a scuffle made her increase her pace until she heard Garcia's scream. "Shit!" at a full run, Jane burst through the restroom door. The scene she came on shocked her. Garcia was on the floor in a corner of the bathroom bleeding from her mouth with the tall blonde woman standing over her was poised to apparently strike her again when Jane barreled into her. Their grunting and panting meshed as one, as Jane attempted to subdue the larger woman.

Trying to see her as they struggled, all Jane could see the long blond ponytail as it whipped her in the face. Catching the woman with a fist to the face, Jane got a better look at the person who had attacked Garcia, and sucked in her breath as she recognized Reggie. In that moment Reggie realized her mistake and swinging Jane around against the wall, elbowed her sharply in the chest. Jane's groan was filled with pain as Reggie found exactly where Jane's freshly healed surgical incision was on her chest.

Garcia's scream cut through the room as she watched Jane go down. Reggie turned her attention to Garcia and cursed her before she ran out again. Crawling over to Jane, Garcia rolled her over and spoke to her through swollen lips as a nurse and orderly appeared in the doorway.

"We need help, please!" The nurse kneeled down by her side as the orderly ran to get the police officer he had seen around the corner.

"Jane talk to me…come on…Maura will kill me if anything happens to you." Stroking her hair away from her face, she watched as Jane opened her eyes.

Putting a hand to her chest Jane rolled onto her side, "Fuck me…" she groaned. Coughing she rubbed at her chest trying to stem the pain radiating from there. "Shit! It was Reggie wasn't it?" Looking at Garcia, "you okay?"

Garcia nodded vigorously, "I'm fine," touching her mouth she looked at the blood that was still seeping from it. "Its just my mouth, she punched me, twice…and just kept mumbling." Her voice trailed off as she moved to help Jane get up.

Both she and the nurse took one side of Jane to help steady her just as the officer showed up in the doorway.

"Ma'am?" the orderly hadn't told him anything except to say that someone had been attacked in the restroom. He had already called it in given the circumstances that had him there in the first place.

"Tall blonde, athletic, hair is in a ponytail, wearing dark slacks and dark button up shirt. May be sporting a black eye," flexing the knuckles of her left hand as she said it, she couldn't help but wonder at her strength. Taking a deep breath, she winced at the pain in her chest and brushed off Garcia's concern. "Let security know about this woman right away. Did you call it in?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good. Garcia, let's get you cleaned up and back to Jordan's room." Pulling out her cell, she dialed Emily's number; "we need to get the others down here now." Leading the way out she rubbed at her chest as she spoke urgently to Emily.

**xxxxxxxxx**

"Are you sure you're okay?" Jordan stroked the side of Penelope's face; angry at the bruising that was starting to appear and the swelling on her lip.

Brushing her hand away, Penelope held it tightly in her hand, "I'm fine, she just hit me and kept mumbled," looking at Jordan it suddenly dawned on her, "she was saying your name, over and over and she kept calling me an interfering bitch."

"Jordan's name?" Jane had been sitting there quietly thinking about the struggle in the bathroom and her inability to stop the woman from getting away. Rubbing again at her chest she stood up and began to pace. "Then why Garcia? I mean why go after you like that, so brazenly?"

"Jealousy?" Pen proposed.

"Hmm…I don't know but hopefully the others will have some more information when they get here." A knock on the door prevented her from continuing as the doctor came in to check on Jordan. "I'll step outside here and wait for the others."

Garcia watched her leave and turned her attention back to Jordan. She was upset, she could tell, but she wanted her to relax enough to hear what the doctor had to say so they could finalize their own plans for her release.

Jane took a seat in the waiting room and put her head in her hands. Damn but she felt useless. One shot to the chest and she was all but useless. Granted, she hadn't been prepared but at this rate, when would she ever be back to where she was.

JJ and Emily did their best to ease Maura's worries as they pulled up in front of the hospital. Jane had told them she was okay, but Maura knew that Jane wasn't about to show weakness or pain in front of any of them. She needed to talk to her and reassure herself that Jane really was okay.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Reggie's unbridled fury at what had happened had only increased by the time she reached her home. Throwing open the door she gathered up some things and called her friend. She had lost control, she knew she had made a mistake going after the blonde but seeing her come out of Jordan's room had made her see red. It had felt so good to hit her though even if she hadn't been able to do more damage before that other woman had come in. Stopping at her closet door she realized then where she had seen the brunette, at the club, the night with Jordan. Anger rising she recalled how she had turned her down as well.

"Aaargh!" throwing a figurine across the room she stood there chest heaving. "Dammit, dammit, dammit!"

She had to leave, she knew that, but she had a few things she needed to do yet. One was her date Friday night with Emily that she was not planning to miss, and the other was Jordan. Anyone who got caught in the middle like the blonde and that brunette was just a casualty.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

"Maura I'm fine, really." Seeing the hurt look in her eyes Jane laid a hand on her face, "really, I'm okay. Yes I'm sore and yes I won't deny that it could have been worse, but…" she said before Maura interrupted, "it wasn't." Looking at the others, "and at least now we know it is Reggie."

"We do at that don't we…" JJ's voice trailed off as she looked at Emily with concern. "You have a date with her, what if…"

"She may not show now that she knows she's been identified." Emily said trying to convince herself.

"Well, if she is decomping the way we think she is, it is possible that she figures she can still go on her date and get to Jordan. I mean she's been pretty bold so far, coming here after all and going after Garcia" Reid, having made his point, took a seat as they waited for Garcia to finish with Jordan.

"Where's Morgan?" Jane asked.

"He said he wanted to talk with the owner of the club to see if he had anymore information on Reggie. He'll meet back up with us at Metro." Frowning Emily could tell that Jane was in pain but "Garcia!"

Watching as Pen approached, Emily's anger grew as she saw the bruising and split lip on Garcia's face.

"Dammit PG, are you sure you're okay?" Emily couldn't believe she had been attacked at the hospital.

"I'm fine, really, goodness you're as bad as Jordan."

"How is she?" JJ asked

"Better, the doctor thinks they'll be able to release her in a day or two. I'm going to be staying with her at her apartment in Arlington." Garcia's announcement wasn't a surprise to Jane who had already been privy to some of their conversation.

"Really?" JJ's surprise was evident. "You don't think…"

"No JJ I don't think its too soon. All I'm doing is helping a friend who needs me. If it goes further…" smiling she batted her eyes at her friend.

Chuckling JJ just shook her head. "So, where do we go from here?"

"Well we have a lookout for Reggie and as far as we know, she doesn't know who we are necessarily, just that we know Jordan. That said, I think we continue with our original plans and go to the king meeting this week. In the event she doesn't turn up before this coming weekend, we prepare for the show and see if we can't draw her out." Emily looked at the others as they nodded in agreement.

"I think Pen needs a detail. This woman went after her specifically." Jane stood up and walked over to them holding Maura's hand. "For now though she should probably still stay at your place Em, then we can set something up over at Jordan's."

"Just one thing guys." Garcia interrupted, "Once I get Jordan home, this detail, it stays elsewhere, understood?"

Laughing out loud Emily agreed, "Even beat up you just can't help yourself can you?"

"Nope, that is prime Spanish rib in there, and its all mine."

No one paid attention to Reid's uncomfortable groan in the background

**Yes, Garcia could care less about the bruises; she's got eyes for one thing only, Jordan. And Jane, yes of course she's in pain and not going to fess up anytime soon. And yes Reggie is a crazy beeotch! She's only going to get worse…**

**As always more reviews=quicker updates**

**Oh! Quick Reminder, My story Targeted Crossover is on the ballot for the 2011 CM Profilers Choice Award for Best Crossover. So if you are so inclined, get thee to voting people. :)**


	12. Chapter 12  Decisions

**A/N: A pox on me I know…sorry for the delay in posting…but I truly believe in quality and not quantity. I don't want to just throw a chapter out for the sake of getting one posted. As some of you know I have a number of stories I am writing concurrently, I try to post them in order or else I lose my train of thought. To make up for it, this is a bit longer than normal for me...**

**Hope you are all still interested...Here you go…**

"Nothing? How can we have nothing on her?" Emily's incredulous tone rang through the squad room.

"Princess she doesn't exist, at least not on paper. The club owner didn't have a last name for her, so far all we know is Reggie, well Regina." Morgan watched as Emily paced in front of the board that housed the information they had to date, on the victims and their suspect. Garcia had hunted down any and all information they had so far, and as of now, Regina was a ghost.

It had been two days since the attack on Garcia and they still had nothing. Garcia had just left to pick up Jordan from the hospital and they were scrambling for information before the night's drag king meeting.

Emily sighed as she looked at Morgan it wasn't his fault of course but she was frustrated. They knew nothing about Reggie except that she had been the one to attack Garcia. Thay didn't have enough information yet to connect her directly to the murders.

Watching JJ as she walked in she was struck by just how lucky she was to have someone who cared for her the way JJ did. She really didn't want to go on this date on Friday if she didn't have to. The stress of going undercover had grown since her relationship with JJ began. It wasn't worth it, not if they could get the information they needed to track this woman down beforehand.

"JJ…you're back…any luck?" JJ had spent the last three hours reviewing video footage at the hospital with Reid. They had gone back to the night Jordan was attacked.

"She was there Em, that first day" JJ had been stunned when she realized that the woman who had plowed into Maura that first day they went to see Jordan had been Reggie. The camera had caught her as she exited the elevator and then as she exited the hospital.

"What do you mean she was there?" Morgan wasn't quite sure what she was referring to.

"The day we first went to see Jordan, there was a woman who came out of the elevator and almost knocked Maura down, it was Reggie. She must have come by to see Jordan just like she did Sunday."

"Why didn't she though?" Emily asked

"Garcia." Reid looked at them as he explained. "She must have seen Garcia there that day which would explain the anger she expressed coming out of the elevator."

"Persistent isn't she?" Morgan's flippant tone was not a response that Emily wanted to hear at all.

"Persistent Morgan? She has now tried on at least two occasions that we know of to get to Jordan and in between we've had one more murder and two assaults. I don't think persistent cuts it." Rant over she walked over to Rossi and Hotch who were busy talking to Detective Alvarado about the detail for Jordan.

"What the hell did I say?" Morgan looked from JJ to Reid in bewilderment. It wasn't like Emily to go off like that.

Patting him on the arm, JJ tried to let him off the hook. "She's worried Morgan, this case has her on edge you know? We still haven't tied this woman to the murders, that means she still has to go on that date with Reggie."

"And besides Morgan, the way you made the comment was almost minimizing this woman's behavior. The fact that she assaulted Garcia and Jane and we now know she's been to the hospital at least twice just shows that she is focused, very focused on her ultimate objective, Jordan." Reid sat down and pulled out his notebook as he finished speaking, "you really have to work on being more sensitive."

The look on Morgan's face at Reid's comment made JJ giggle involuntarily, "sorry Morgan," ignoring his thunderous look, "but he's right, amazingly. Emily is just a bit on edge right now. It's enough that this woman attacked Garcia, but she also took out Jane and that worries her." Looking at him for understanding she continued, "even a recovering Jane is no pushover and her description of this woman's strength…"

Morgan nodded his understanding, he _was_ being simplistic, maybe because it was a woman…"Sorry, so, how _is_Jane?"

He knew that the elbow that Jane took to the chest had taken a lot out of her, what he was unaware of was that she had still been hurting substantially yesterday and had done her best to hide it from Maura. Emily had been the one to finally let her know the extent of the pain Jane was in when she caught Jane tossing back a couple of shots the night before, just like she had done the night they first went out.

"Jane? She's pissed," shaking her head she continued, "I swear she's more stubborn than Emily. Maura made her rest today so she could go to the king meeting tonight, which should be interesting considering she's still angry at Emily for telling Maura about the pain she was in."

"Ooh, ouch…Jane is definitely pissed, no wonder Emily is so…"

"What? I'm so what?" Emily walked up on them standing close to JJ as she brushed her hand with hers.

"Nothing hon," grabbing her by the hand, JJ squeezed hoping she would let it go, but seeing the look on her face she knew she wasn't going to let it drop. Sighing, "I told them about Jane"

"Oh…"

Reid looked up sympathetically at Emily, "she's not mad at you, you know, at least not directly." Seeing their questioning looks he continued, "I was speaking to Dr. Isles…well Maura earlier, she wanted to confirm that we were still going forward with the king meting tonight, apparently Jane was considering backing out. She doesn't believe she can be effective in her current state and would only be a liability." Seeing Emily's face he continued, "She's mad at herself, not you."

"Somehow all of that does not make me feel any better…crap! I'm going to call her." Pulling out her cell she walked into the hallway leaving the others standing there.

JJ sat down heavily as she watched Emily talking animatedly into the phone. "So, where are we with Jordan and Garcia?"

"Garcia is going to call us once they get ready to release Jordan, probably wont be till closer to about one, Pen said. We have one officer there now and since Garcia is going to use her car, we'll have a unit stationed outside Jordan's apartment when they get there."

JJ nodded at Morgan, but was distracted by Emily's raised voice in the hallway before she abruptly hung up.

A fuming Emily came back looking like she wanted to hit something, or someone.

"What happened?" JJ was the only one brave enough to ask.

"Jane is absolutely the most stubborn person I've ever…hard headed, single minded…" seeing the looks on the others faces she stopped, "What?"

"Honey she's just like you" JJ spoke the words so quietly it effectively deflated Emily's argument and frustration.

"Dammit"

"So, what did she say?" Morgan prodded.

"Oh, she's going, but she doesn't want our friendship to interfere with me deciding she's not up for this after all. She said that if I see anything out of sorts to yank her. Like I would do that…it was just a fluke that she got hit the way she did for goodness sakes. She can more than handle herself."

"Princess it looks like you're gonna have your hands full tonight." Morgan's chuckle eased her tension as she realized he was right.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jane put her phone down and stood in front of the picture window in Emily's condo. The view was beautiful, serene. She could see the Washington Monument and parts of the National Mall from here. The late morning sun filtered warmly through the window as she wrapped her arms around herself. Listening to Maura in the kitchen, making them both some coffee, she felt guilty, she knew Maura was worried about her. She felt useless; Reggie had taken her out with one shot, one shot that she had paid for these past two days. She didn't know if she could do this anymore and all she could do right now was offer to back out of this case, but Emily wasn't letting her off the hook that easily.

She heard Maura come up behind her and leaned into her as she felt her arms come around her.

"Are you okay?" Maura knew how she was feeling and she hated that she couldn't help Jane more with what she was going through.

"Yeah, I will be…Emily wants me to go tonight."

"Yes I know. Are you going to?" Maura waited for Jane to answer as she walked away from her and sat on the couch.

"I don't know if I should…" Jane's voice trailed off as she sat back on the couch and closed her eyes. She was unsure which was unlike her. She had felt a bit like this after the shooting but this was different, this time she truly doubted her ability to do her job, and she hated that feeling. She felt Maura sit down and opened her eyes as Maura nestled into her arm and traced small circles on her chest before placing her palm flat on Jane's chest.

"Jane you've come a long way in three months, will you have some setbacks? Of course but please don't doubt your ability to do your job, its one of the things I love about you…you're always so sure of yourself." Maura kept her hand on Jane's chest, stroking gently. Putting her own fears aside had been hard but she knew that Jane needed to be who she was and she would do all she could to help her.

One hand brushed a breast and Maura felt the shiver that went through Jane. With a small knowing smile she continued her ministrations hoping to offer some solace for her emotions.

"Maura…" Jane's warning growl urged her on until she was pushed back against the couch with Jane straddling her.

"What are you doing Maur…" Jane's husky voice was filled with the sexual tension Maura had created.

Reaching up she kissed Jane's neck and trailed her tongue across her collarbone, eliciting another groan from Jane.

"I'm showing you that you're still Jane Rizzoli, Detective Jane Rizzoli…" the seductive smile on her face was enticing.

Capturing her lips hungrily, Jane pulled back and stood up, pulling her by the hand. "Come on, I'll show you Detective Rizzoli…" allowing herself to be led, Maura smiled, quite satisfied with her work and her own reward.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jordan buttoned up the shirt that Penelope had brought her. Smiling warmly she thought about how thoughtful Penelope was, knowing that a pullover right now would be impossible. She was still nervous about her coming over to care for her while she recuperated but at the same time, the flutter she felt whenever she saw Penelope or heard her voice, meant something. And it must mean something to Penelope as well to offer to stay with her. They barely knew each other and yet she knew so much about her.

She and Penelope had talked so much these past couple of days that she felt like she knew everything about her. She smiled as she recalled Penelope's conversation with her about how she helped Emily and JJ realize their feelings for one another. She understood now about the flirtatious nature of her relationship with Derek Morgan, heck she knew them all now. They were quite a family. And now she was being invited in.

Jordan pulled on her pants carefully, holding onto the side of the chair. She could feel the pull of the stitches and grimaced at the twinge of pain she felt.

She had told Penelope she would wait to get dressed but she wanted out of here, so while Pen had gone to speed up her discharge, Jordan had decided to take advantage and get dressed, albeit slowly.

Garcia bursting excitedly through the door made Jordan twist to face her, unexpectedly eliciting a curse and a groan from her.

"Oh hon! I'm sorry…are you okay…wait, why are you dressed? You were supposed to wait for me." Garcia's indignant tone was filled with disappointment.

Jordan looked at her sheepishly as she kept a hand on the chair to steady herself. "I wanted to surprise you querida."

Hurrying over to help, Garcia helped Jordan sit on the bed. "Well you certainly did that," shaking her head she leaned over to help her get socks and shoes on.

"Penelope you really don't have to do this…" uncomfortable at seeing Penelope tending to her she tried to get her stand up, "please stop, sit with me…" she patted the space next to her and waited for her to sit down.

"Look at me Penelope, are you absolutely sure you want to do this? Jordan's uncertainty tugged at Pen's heart.

Kissing her softly on the lips she brushed Jordan's nose with hers, "Yes, I'm sure, you need someone with you, and…well…I need you…does that make sense?" Squeezing her hand she was suddenly unsure of the strong feelings she had for Jordan. Being with her was all she could think about.

Kissing the back of her hand Jordan nodded, "I know, I feel the same and don't know why. I've never, nunca, I mean…" the confusion in her eyes made Penelope giggle, "are you laughing at me querida?"

"Not at all, its just I remember hearing Emily say the same thing about JJ, only without the Spanish."

"Ahh, so, when do I get out of here?"

"As soon as they get here with the wheelchair and paperwork for you to sign." At the word wheelchair Jordan looked like she would object but the raised eyebrow from Garcia silenced her.

"Morgan is coming by to take us to your place and get us settled." Smiling seductively she continued, "then it's just me and you, alone."

Chuckling Jordan lowered her voice and whispered in her ear, "still want that date with Jordan Coyote?"

The shiver that ran down Penelope's back shook her to her core. "When you're better…" her breath had quickened and the breathless sound of her voice spurred Jordan on.

"I think you know how to make me feel better querida," speaking in the deeper voice she used as Jordan Coyote, the blush that spread across Pen's face was her answer.

"How do you do that? All you have to do is talk to me and…" she couldn't finish, embarrassed by what she had just said she moved to stand up but was stopped by Jordan.

"I feel the same way Penelope, te quiero, in more ways than I can say." Serious, Jordan had dropped the persona and was just herself.

"Thank you." Garcia spoke the words quietly.

"For what?" Jordan had no idea what she was being thanked for.

"For not dying on me. For giving me a chance to know you, to care for you…to love you."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Alright ladies, you have security detail watching from the street. The doorman knows to check ID's and as it's a little after three I'm sure you're both hungry, so on that note." Morgan said grinning at them both, "I'll leave you two, uhm, to it."

Walking him to the door, Garcia smacked him in the arm, "stop grinning will you…"

"What? Baby girl I'm happy for you that's all. You two are cute together." Morgan couldn't help the smile on his face. She deserved to be happy and this Jordan appeared to just the thing for her.

"Just don't forget about me, I mean who else is gonna give me the loving you do?"

"Please my chocolate Adonis you never, ever have to worry about that. You're my first love don't you know that?" giggling she pulled him down kissing him on the cheek. "Thank you Derek."

"You're welcome sweetheart, no opening the door without checking, okay?"

"Yes sir, I know the drill." Closing the door behind him she looked around the living room. It was what she expected. The leather couches and end tables looked well worn and comfortable and the knick-knacks reflected her Spanish heritage. Watching Jordan in the recliner she frowned as she saw her holding herself around her middle.

"Pain? It is time for you to take your meds."

"Not yet, please. They make me loopy, I hate that feeling." Seeing her close her eyes, Pen grabbed the bags they had brought from the hospital and walked into Jordan's bedroom. No surprises here, not feminine at all. The white comforter on the bed offset the dark wood furniture and the quilt on the end of the bed was the only real splash of color. Smiling she walked over to the bed and ran her hand over it. They hadn't discussed sleeping arrangements yet. She was more than ready to sleep on the couch, but sitting on the bed she was so lost in thought she didn't hear Jordan come in.

"Penny for your thoughts Penelope." The smile in her voice tempered the pain she was in. It was time for her meds but she was enjoying the sight of Penelope on her bed. Her mind kept putting her in the bed though and she didn't want to presume.

"Hey…you shouldn't be up." Watching as Jordan settled on the bed next to her, the silence that filled the room grew louder.

"We never discussed…"

"I know querida, we didn't," Garcia interrupted her before she could continue.

"I can sleep on the couch, it's not a problem, I don't want you to think…"

"Shh" placing a finger on her lips she shushed her, "I don't expect you to sleep on the couch Penelope, the bed is big enough for both of us. If not, then I will sleep on the couch, not you." Jordan's tone was firm and Garcia smiled as she heard the Latin male in Jordan rear its head.

Garcia got off the bed and arranged the pillows so Jordan could sit up in the bed. "Move back." Once she got her settled, she kissed her, "now that I know you want to sleep with me, I'll call the shots." Not giving Jordan a chance to respond, "I'm going to order takeout, Chinese okay?" barely waiting for a nod she walked toward the door, "I'm going to get you something to drink so you can take your meds."

"Wait don't I get to…"

"Nope…your call about where I sleep, my call about everything else…fair trade" with that she flounced out of the room leaving a bewildered Jordan wondering when she lost what little control she thought she had.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Her friend had let her know that Jordan was being discharged and about the police detail watching her apartment. And, she now knew that the FBI were involved. Her friend couldn't tell her more than that since she only had access to so much.

"Dammit!" she needed to see Jordan, before Friday. Prowling her friend's apartment she stopped at the window and looked out watching the hustle and bustle below her. Her friend didn't live that far from Jordan. She knew they had her description but they didn't know who she was, so she shoved her hair into a baseball cap and put on some running clothes. Jordan lived off of Four Mile Run in Arlington, so she knew she could jog right past and even stop without raising any suspicion.

She was determined she would figure out a way to see Jordan before Friday. She had to, she needed to talk with her and figure out why she was different. Her friend kept telling her it was just luck that she had survived but Reggie knew better. It meant something. She needed to know what.

**Hope you enjoyed it. I don't know if you liked it or not unless you review, so please, take a sec and let me know.**

**Review-Review-Review**

**Next story I will update in a day or two is Fear and All Its Beauty…**

**Honorcpt**


	13. Chapter 13 Needing Each Other

**A/N: Okay…this one is still of course part of the story but I hope it satisfies some of you who have been waiting for our couples to significantly hook up. So here you are…details for one couple in particular will be in a different chapter. Enjoy…**

Emily let herself into the condo and smiled as she watched JJ make a beeline for the kitchen to make some coffee. Chuckling to herself she had to admit she was grateful for the little bit of downtime they had before the king meeting. They would be able to relax a bit and she would be able to go over things with Jane before they headed out later. They had a couple of hours and she knew Morgan was just getting Garcia and Jordan settled in, so with a hungry smile on her face she stood at the kitchen entry and watched as JJ moved purposefully throughout the kitchen making her coffee.

JJ wiped the counter, picking up the spilled coffee grounds before turning around and jumped at the sight of Emily standing in the doorway looking at her wolfishly.

"You scared the hell out of me Em! Why didn't you say anything, make a noise, something…"

"Can I help it if I like watching you being domestic? Emily licked her lips, as she slowly looked her up and down.

JJ knew that look very well and she also knew that they didn't have a lot of time before Emily and Jane had to leave, so she walked up to her and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "How domestic do you want me to be?"

Her breath sent chills up the older woman's spine and Emily felt herself lean in to her in response. "JJ" her voice guttural she could feel the heat spreading through her.

Loving how Emily's body responded to her she leaned in as well, the swell of their breasts teasing each other as they came together in a passionate embrace.

"Dammit JJ, you don't know what you do to me…"

"Oh I have an idea…" kissing and suckling her neck, JJ felt Emily shudder and she tickled a particular sensitive area.

"That's it!" Grabbing JJ by the hand, Emily headed for the stairs.

"Em, the coffee.."

"Can wait…I can't, come on." Running up the stairs like a couple of teenagers, they quietly sneaked past the guestroom, not sure if Jane and Maura were there or not and not really caring even if they were.

Emily's shirt was coming off as they made it through the door of their room, followed immediately by JJ's. Coming together, their embrace was almost desperate. It had been days since they had been together intimately, between the tension from the case and Jane and the upcoming meeting and possible date with Reggie; they had been distracted and short with each other. Not anymore, they explored each other as if they hadn't seen each other in years. Pants came off, and undergarments as they found themselves at the foot of the bed.

Emily's kisses along her collarbone made JJ shudder with anticipation as she moved down to her breast. At her moan, Emily pushed her down onto the bed and continued to savor her body, kissing, suckling, and teasing. Wrapping her lips around one nipple, she sucked deeply feeling the dampness between her own legs increase as JJ bucked under her. Clamping her teeth down on the nipple she felt JJ spread her legs open, the invitation clear. Moving one hand down her leg she teased the inside of JJ's thighs, coming ever closer to her arousal.

"Em…please…now…" JJ's raspy voice only excited Emily more. Hand coming ever closer, she stroked JJ's nub, feeling her pulsing beneath her fingers, her breath caught as she realized that JJ was already so close, so wet. She continued to stroke her a bit longer before plunging two fingers into her wetness, immediately feeling JJ clamping down around her fingers. Working them into a rhythm it was only moments before Emily felt JJ tighten around her hand and moving up to face her she found her lips and kissed her as she came.

Pulling her head back she continued to move her fingers in and out as she stroked her clit with each movement. Watching her she smiled as JJ's eyes rolled back when another wave broke through…"Fuck Em!"

JJ grabbed her Emily's shoulders as another spasm rocked her body. It felt like her whole body was a live wire, every nerve ending exposed. Feeling herself relax she smiled as she realized Emily was watching her intently, breathing heavily as her fingers remained where they were.

"Hey you" she said softly.

"I love you Jennifer" her serious tone made JJ pause.

JJ pulled her in close and kissed her gently at first. "No thinking right now Emily Prentiss, just feel." Kissing her more passionately, she rolled her over and mounted her. "My turn…" Emily's response invited JJ to explore all of her, and she did.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jane stroked Maura's hair as she watched her sleep. She smiled as she heard JJ and Emily go into their bedroom. Looking at Maura she brushed away the tear at the corner of her eye. Maura had taken care of her, loved her, and made her feel whole again.

She had felt like her old self when she had taken Maura right there on the couch. Touching her lips, she could still feel the pulsing of Maura's bundle on her lips. She was beautiful and she was hers. Staring at the ceiling, she thought about how lucky she truly was. She had cheated death and found love. The support Maura offered her was unwavering and more than she deserved. Shifting her body she brought both arms around Maura and pulled her in closer smelling her hair.

There was nothing better than lying naked with the woman you loved and who had shown you love in return. Kissing her, Jane gently nipped her shoulder, smiling as Maura woke up.

"Mmmmm…Jane?"

"Thank you Maura."

Eyebrows raised, she looked at Jane questioningly, "for what?"

"For being you hon, just for being you." Capturing her lips, Maura eyes opened wide in surprise as Jane took charge of her once again. Sighing contentedly, she let Jane explore her body one more time.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Reggie jogged along the bike path behind Jordan's condo and looked up at the building. It was fifteen floors high and she knew that Jordan's apartment was on the seventh floor. The trick now was to figure out how to get in. She jogged down to the end of the street and watched the traffic at the front door. There was no doorman but there was a locked door and keyless entry. You either needed the code or to be buzzed in.

Reggie could see the police car parked down the street and was sure there was a police officer in the vicinity of the apartment. She was definitely going to have to think this through. Unless Jordan came out, she was going to have to find a way to get inside the building. She had three days. Her date with Emily was set for Friday. Three days to either get in, or get Jordan out. Jogging past again, she headed back to her friend's apartment to think things through.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jordan didn't know what woke her up, but she was surprised to find herself alone in the room once again. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, she grimaced as the movement tugged at her stitches but the pain was just a dull ache right now thanks to the medication Penelope had made her take.

They had eaten their Chinese food on the bed picnic style and she had taken her meds. She didn't remember falling asleep. They had talked just a little about the case and the king meeting Jane and Emily were going to that evening. Penelope had told Jordan about Jane and how they had met and the injury that she was still recovering from. It helped her understand the comment that Jane had made in the hospital the day Penelope was attacked. Looking over at the clock on the nightstand she saw that it was already after eight. She had slept the afternoon away. Shaking her head in disbelief she went to stand up and caught herself as she almost fell.

"Carajo!" she hated how weak her body felt as she made her way to the bathroom. She hadn't heard Penelope yet but knew she would be close by. Smiling at the thought of her she closed the door and wondered if she was ready for all that was Penelope Garcia.

Garcia finished up in the kitchen and went into the bedroom just as Jordan was coming out of the bathroom.

"Dammit…you should have called me Jordan, I would have helped you." Offering her arm for support she helped Jordan back over to the bed.

"I'm fine querida, just a little sore…how long have I been asleep?" Getting back on the bed she looked at Penelope appreciatively. Her shirt hugged in all the right places, just like it had when they first met.

Seeing where Jordan's eyes were focused, Garcia laughed as she helped her get settled, "about three hours hon, you needed it."

"What are you laughing at?" her puzzled look made Garcia laugh harder.

"Ahh, now you're looking at me…you've been staring at my chest for a little bit now you know."

"Have I? I'm sorry Penelope" Embarrassed, Jordan blushed, "I don't want you to think…" angry with herself for staring, Jordan knew she was thinking exactly what she was trying to tell Penelope she wasn't.

"Hey," taking her hand and bringing it to her face, Penelope looked Jordan in the eyes, "its okay, I feel the same way you know." Pen kissed Jordan's hand sending a shiver through her.

"Lay with me querida?" Jordan leaned back pulling Pen with her until they were both on the bed.

"Jordan I don't think this is a good idea after all…"

"Do I make you nervous?"

"Yes…No…Oh, I don't know…you make me feel in a way I've never felt before…" lying on her side, she trailed her hand along Jordan's arm as she spoke.

"Penelope, have you ever been with a woman before?" Jordan was determined not to push her if she wasn't ready, but Penelope had lit a flame inside of her that roared whenever she saw her, spoke to her, smelled her. She was uniquely Penelope and Jordan loved it.

Garcia looked at the person she had fallen head over heels for and knew she would never have to worry about who she was with her. Jordan would take her as she was, as she is, as she would be. Leaning in she kissed Jordan softly on the lips, probing gently, tenderly.

Jordan kissed her back, not wanting to push, letting Penelope take the lead. As their kiss intensified, so did the need inside Jordan. She wanted her, more than she had ever wanted anything, but she also wanted it to be special for her. She could feel the urgency in Penelope's kiss and knew she wanted the same. Hands on her shoulders she gently pushed Pen back.

"Querida…are you sure…about what you want?" Jordan's voice was husky with want but she would not push her to do something she wasn't ready for.

Breathing heavily, Garcia looked at her and tried to gather her thoughts, she lost herself in Jordan whenever they kissed. That never happened, not anymore. Sighing she realized she owed Jordan an explanation

"You asked me if I had ever been with a woman before…" eyes down she continued to speak, "I thought I loved someone when I was a teenager and I thought she loved me. Turned out I was just a bet, who could bed the weird chick." Her harsh laugh couldn't hide the pain in her voice. "I had boyfriends and girlfriends, all trying to get into my pants. Only one got in. I was just a joke then and I swore I would never give my heart like that to anyone."

Jordan listened silently as Penelope poured out her past, knowing what it cost her. Carefully rolling onto her side, Jordan kissed her tenderly on the cheek.

"And now?" Jordan whispered.

Pen knew she had already forfeited her heart to Jordan. She had from day one. She didn't know how else to explain the depth of her feelings for this woman she barely knew. But it felt so right, so true.

"And now if you're willing to take on a slightly less than mint, crazily dressed techie…" letting her words run off she was suddenly shy under Jordan's intense gaze.

"Penelope, I should be asking you that kind of question…Look at me…I can barely fend for myself right now…I don't have much to offer…you didn't even meet me first, you met Jordan Coyote…are you sure you..." Garcia's lips cut off her words. This kiss was different, demanding, and passionate. Responding in kind, Jordan let herself explore her.

Kiss ended they looked into one another's eyes and knew where this was going.

"Are you sure querida?"

"Are you? I don't want to hurt you…" Pen looked at her stomach imagining the stitches under her shirt.

"Then be gentle querida" Jordan's smile was inviting.

With Jordan physically incapable of doing all she wanted, she let Penelope take the lead, for now. Leaning in, Pen trailed kisses along Jordan's exposed neck. Coming to her shirt, she carefully unbuttoned Jordan's shirt exposing her breasts and bandaged abdomen. Looking at the bandage Garcia could feel the tears forming in her eyes as she realized how close she came to losing this woman before she even knew her.

"Hey..." Jordan forced Pen to look at her, "don't think about that. No mires... Just look at me, okay? Are you sure, no regrets?"

Taking a deep breath, Pen shook her head; "never" leaning down she captured one of Jordan's breasts with her hand and mouth, smiling as Jordan hissed in response.

"Oh God..." Jordan's moan made her smile. Flicking her nipple with her tongue she could feel Jordan writhing under her.

Her other hand playfully flicked and played with her other breast. Moving her hand down to her waist, she reached Jordan's waistband and hesitated, suddenly unsure of herself until Jordan's hand covered hers and guided her down gently. Just the feel of Jordan doing this with her excited Pen even more. Her breathing ragged, she could feel the heat radiating from Jordan as her hand found her silky wetness. The groan of pleasure from Jordan and the pressure of Jordan's hand on hers spurred her on.

Jordan couldn't believe how she was feeling, just to have Penelope look at her was enough to stoke the flame that burned inside Jordan for, but to have her here, now, this way...the discomfort she felt from her abdomen was pushed back into the recesses of her mind as Penelope stroked her center, zeroing in on the pulsing nub that cried out for her touch. Feeling like she would explode Jordan tried to avoid tensing lest the pain overwhelm her pleasure. The unique mix of the two was combined with Penelope's stroking and playful flicks sending her closer and closer to the edge.

Garcia could feel how wet she was herself as she pleasured Jordan. She could feel the pounding between her legs grow as Jordan's moans grew louder and hearing the Spanish mixed in with the English made her smile as she heard Jordan say her name.

"Ahora Penelope, please…now" her hand long since removed, Jordan gripped the bed sheets as Garcia slid one finger in, stroking in and out, adding another she could feel Jordan tense as with just a stroke she took her over the edge.

"Pen! Dios…mio…" her body bucked of its own volition and the whimpers of pleasure mixed with the waves of pain that mixed in.

Pen kissed her knowing that she must be in pain but pleased at the pleasure she had been able to give her. Holding her as her body settled, Pen withdrew her hand. She could feel her own body humming in response to Jordan's and while she wanted release, she wouldn't ask Jordan in the condition she was in. As it was she hoped she hadn't done more damage.

Jordan lay there quietly in Penelope's arms, unable to move. Her body hurt but her soul felt so good. She knew she was where she was meant to be for the first time in her life and she couldn't believe it took her almost dying to find it.

Penelope was quiet as she listened to Jordan's breathing even out.

"Penelope…"

Rolling on her side Pen looked at her smilingly, "hmmm…"

Reaching up Jordan stroked the side of her face, sending a shiver down her back. "Your turn…"

"No, I don't want to hurt you…" Pen started to get up but Jordan grabbed her wrist.

"Stay, please…let me…" brushing a hand across Pen's breast she was satisfied when she felt her body react to her touch. She knew Pen needed her just as much as she had needed Pen. She tried rolling on her side and hissed at the pain it caused. Catching it, Pen tried to pull away again.

"I'm going to hurt you Jordan, I don't…"

"No…here, get on top" seeing the obstinate look on her face Jordan smiled at her, "Trust me querida, please. Just keep your hands on either side and support your weight. But first, take your shirt off."

Moving hesitantly Garcia obliged, suddenly shy and thoroughly doubting that what Jordan was trying to do would work.

Smiling Jordan allowed Pen to straddle her, admiring the view.

"What are you smiling at?" Pen was suddenly very self-conscious as she looked into the eyes of not just Jordan, but Jordan Coyote.

"Nothing, you…you're beautiful you know…" seeing Pen blush she continued, "Here, straddle my leg." As soon as she obliged she realized what Jordan was doing. Her breasts were suddenly dangerously close to Jordan's face and her very wet and pulsing core was now able to ride her leg.

"Oh!" Jordan's wolfish smile as she teased a nipple with her tongue told her they were both going to have a very nice evening.

"Oh yes querida…"

For just a little while longer, it would be just them, no Reggie, no case, no death…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Even while Jordan and Garcia were getting to know each other more intimately, Jane finished buttoning her shirt while Maura spoke with JJ in the kitchen. She knew Emily was also getting ready for the meeting and she hoped they got the go ahead to perform on Friday. The sooner they could draw Reggie out the sooner Jordan and every other king out there would be safe. Looking at herself in the mirror Jane smiled at the dark mark on her collarbone. Chuckling she shook her head, who knew Maura could be such a vamp.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Hey Em, nothing much," pulling aside her shirt, she showed her the mark. "Maura gets a little aggressive. Don't tell her I told you that." Jane shivered, "she'd kill me."

"JJ's the same way, only with her nails, can't tell you the number of scratches I've had on my back and legs." Meeting Jane's eyes they both burst out laughing at the idea that their partners in similar ways branded them both.

"Hmmm…wonder how Garcia is going to brand Jordan?" Grabbing her watch Jane headed for the door.

"I'm sure JJ will find out tomorrow."

"You don't think…" Jane couldn't believe that Emily thought Garcia and Jordan would solidify their relationship so quickly.

"I not only think, I know, Garcia doesn't go half speed, ever…" chuckling she walked past a stunned Jane.

"Oh, damn…"

**I hope I did these hookups justice…reviews are welcomed and appreciated. More of Reggie in the next chapter as well as….aww not telling…**

**Thank you for the alerts, favs and reviews.**

**Next will be working on Fear update…see ya soon and Happy New Year!**


	14. Chapter 14  Reggie and Jeri

**A/N: My apologies for the delay, but life kind of said Happy New Year and slapped me upside the head. I'm hoping to update more frequently in the upcoming weeks. Hope you all enjoyed the previous naughty chapter **

**Thank you for all the reviews, favs, alerts and heck just for reading.**

Jane waited while Emily parked and looked up at the sign for the coffee shop. It was a tiny Internet café in DuPont circle, the meeting was going to be upstairs in a small meeting room they had. Brushing off her pants she looked up as Emily called her name.

"You found parking that quick?"

"Right around the corner"

"Good…so, are you ready? I have to admit I'm a little nervous, I mean we're doing this so that we can perform this weekend. Perform Emily…"looking at her Jane continued, "You're okay with this?"

"If it'll get Reggie off the street then I'm fine with it. I'm not comfortable with the idea of playing the part of a king but how hard can it be really?"

"I guess we'll find out won't we" walking in they both headed upstairs armed with the information they had gotten from Jordan. She had let them know what was expected and the commitment they would be making to the king community once they took the stage.

Turning to Emily, "Hey, how long is this meeting supposed to be?"

"About two hours." Glancing at her watch, "we should be done by 11, 11:30."

Walking into the small meeting room, they saw a couple of the kings who had performed over the weekend as well as a few new faces.

"Hey! You made it" Their host was sitting by the windows at one end of the room and got up to greet them. Introductions were made all around and after waiting a few more minutes, the discussion turned to different reasons that folks did drag.

"Anyone who wants to perform with us is welcome in our troupe but we do have ground rules, given the different reasons that folks choose to do this." Smiling at them, she continued, "I'm not trying to preach but with what's been going on in the past weeks and with the attack on Jordan and recent murder of Debra, I want to make sure we refocus ourselves on why we're doing this."

Their host, looked around at all of them to make sure she had their attention. "First and foremost, we respect each other, and do not criticize anyone's drag interpretation. Second, ask before you touch. Some of you know we've had a problem with a person or two who don't keep their hands to themselves."

That comment had Emily and Jane exchanging glances as they continued to listen.

"Boundaries folks, remember, we don't want anyone acting inappropriately without permission, and third, please lets try to stick with the theme of the show when we have one." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Excuse me" raising a hand, Jane tried to get her attention, "_is_ there a theme for this weekend?"

"Well, that's up to all of you, we have 12 slots available, but there are 14 here who want to perform. Now, we haven't done an 80's show in some time and I know that idea was tossed around last month. What do you all think? Everyone for the 80's themed show?" A show of hands confirmed a majority was fine with the 80's theme.

"Okay, now onto the slots available. Fourteen for twelve slots, well?"

"Jane and I can perform together if that's alright." Emily looked around at the other women, who ranged in age from about eighteen to forty.

"Well that works! And I performed last weekend so I can MC and bow out, that makes twelve. Is everyone good with that?" The excited nods and smiles at Jane and Emily confirmed it.

"Alright then so with that out of the way, lets discuss some of what we're here for, to learn how to present as a king, how to dress, apply facial hair and picking a song." Handing out booklets she sat down, "and for those of you who will be doing this for the first time, we are all here to answer any questions you have."

Jane stifled a yawn as she sat next to Emily in the front seat. The meeting had ended early; at just before eleven, and now sitting next to Emily she wondered what she was thinking.

"Penny for your thoughts"

"Hmmm…oh sorry, just absorbing everything we learned tonight, trying to plan our next steps in my head. I hate to admit it but I'm not thrilled that we were able to confirm that Reggie was the person being referred to as being inappropriate."

Sitting up, "Yeah, I must admit that worried me a bit and apparently that it happened a couple of months ago."

"A trigger definitely, if not _the_ trigger." Sighing deeply she glanced at Jane before speaking, "I have to go through with this date." It was a statement, not a question and Jane looked over at her.

"We can't tie her to anything but the assaults so far. Even the shoes I spotted in the video are a stretch."

"Well, at least we got a last name finally." One of the women had spoken with Reggie the last time she had attended a meeting had actually gotten her full name. "Regina Jarvis." Emily had texted Garcia and JJ to let them know and Emily knew Pen would leave no stone unturned in searching this woman's background.

"So, are we headed to the station or your place?"

"The station, Hotch wanted a briefing and with this new information we need to make sure we're all clear about our next steps. JJ and Maura will meet us there." Looking over at Jane she was glad to see her relaxed again. "You feeling better about coming tonight?"

"Yes actually, thank you, and thanks for not letting me back out"

The rumbling in Jane's startled them both and interrupted Emily's response. Jane smiled "Mind if we pick something up on the way?"

Emily chuckled and just shook her head, "I swear how do you stay so thin eating as much as you do?"

"I run hot." With a grin on her face she was satisfied when she heard Emily's answering laughter.

"You just can't help yourself can you?"

"Nope."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Morgan stood behind Garcia as her fingers flew across the keyboard. He had gone to pick her up at Jordan's after receiving the news about their suspect's name. Garcia hadn't initially wanted to come but Jordan had insisted she go do her job. The detail watching them had made sure everything was locked up before Morgan had picked her up.

"So uhm…how are you guys getting along?" Morgan knew he had interrupted their time together, but now with a last name, hopefully they would have something soon to put an end to this case, allowing his favorite lady some quality time with her new squeeze.

"Huh? Oh…we're uh…we're getting along just fine." Looking up momentarily she saw him grin as she stammered and couldn't stop the blush that spread across her cheeks.

"Just fine huh? Morgan couldn't help but tease her.

"Yes Derek, just fine…" turning back to the monitor Garcia tried to focus on the task at hand and made a point of ignoring him. "Here we go, Regina Jarvis, DC Drivers License and DC address. Work history starts three years ago but according to her license she's twenty eight years old?" Turning to Morgan, "How is that possible? Did she not work at all?" Without waiting for an answer she continued researching.

Walking over to the conference room, Morgan briefed Hotch and Detective Alvarado on the address info Garcia provided before going back.

JJ walked in with Maura, followed by Reid. "Do we have anything yet?"

"She's working on it. We do have an address though." Nodding his head toward Hotch, "We're getting a team together to check it out.

"I'm going."

"So are we." Emily and Jane walked in, heading toward their respective partners. Grasping hands reassuringly Emily faced Morgan, "We're going."

"No Prentiss, you're not" Hotch walked in followed by Detective Alvarado.

"What are you saying Hotch of course I'm…"

"No Emily. Morgan, you Reid and Rossi are going with some Metro officers to check out the address. In case we don't find her, the plan remains Prentiss, I can't allow you to go out and compromise that, not now."

Looking at Emily apologetically, Morgan walked off, followed by Reid and Rossi.

"What about me Hotch?" JJ glanced at Emily before addressing him.

"You've all been to the clubs at this point, so you're a package deal. By now this woman knows that we're looking for her at least for the assault in the hospital, but we need to tie her to the homicides."

"Guys? I think I found out why there's no work history before three years ago." The tone of Garcia's voice brought them all back over to her.

"What do you have Garcia?"

"Well sir, I couldn't find any work history but I was able to track her through her social security number and medical records."

"So much for HIPAA" Jane's joke fell flat as Maura shushed her.

"Let her finish Jane"

"Well ladies and gentleman I think I found out why Reggie is so strong…Regina used to be Reginald Jarvis, with Homeland Security, Immigration to be exact. Three…no almost four years ago he started the process for gender reassignment" Looking up expectantly she shook her head at some of the blank looks. "Sex change"

"Holy crap! That's how she took me out…wait, you said started."

"Very good my sexy Italian. According to the information I was able to track down. The reassignment was never finished because it was denied by her medical plan and shortly thereafter she was demoted."

"Wait, what did she do for Immigration?" Emily could feel the pieces falling into place as she started to understand what might have triggered Reggie.

"He, was a supervising agent and after applying for medical leave, he was demoted to a line officer. Coming back as Regina before the reassignment could be completed. And…she, Regna, filed an EEO complaint citing the reason she had been demoted was because he was now a she." Garcia looked at them smugly. The information she had pulled had been restricted but she didn't wait for permission to hack in, she was thinking about Jordan.

"So…this kind of makes sense now, Garcia when did she file the complaint?"

"Two years ago…it was denied six months ago. Oh…"

"Oh what Penelope?" Maura was still processing the information but caught Garcia's hesitation.

"Our second victim, she was the woman who took Reggie's supervisory position." Looking at the others she could see the worry in their faces.

"We have multiple triggers." JJ shook her head at the realization. But something still nagged at her. "How did she know where Jordan was?"

"What?" Emily looked at JJ.

"The hospital information was never released to the public, so how did she know?"

Jane's eyes grew wide with the realization, "You have a leak, or at least metro does."

Hotch met her eyes and pulled out his cell. "Morgan, I doubt you're going to find her there, but make sure to come right back here when you've checked we have some knew information. Make sure Detective Alvarado comes with you." Hanging up he focused his attention on Garcia. "Family, friends, I want to know everyone Reginald and Regina may know. Run Metro employees and cross check with the information you have." Looking at the others, he could see the stress in their faces but they had work to do.

"Get some food in here, its going to be a long night."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Reggie waited for her friend to come out of the bathroom. They had met during one of her counseling sessions when she was preparing for her gender reassignment and had struck up a friendship. Neither had successfully completed their gender reassignments, psych and money issues arising for them both. As a metro police officer, her friend had been ostracized when her sexual orientation came into question and had been taken off the streets, citing liability concerns. Bitter, they had become fast friends and occasional lovers, often accompanying each other to drag shows. She had tried to be the voice of reason after Reggie had lost it the first time but had been a willing participant for the second.

They fed off each other, often egging the other on at clubs, but Reggie's increasingly erratic behavior was placing a strain on their friendship.

"You can't keep this up you know." Jeri took a seat and watched as Reggie prowled her living room. "Eventually they are going to realize that you had help finding that Jordan chick, then its my ass on the line"

"Yeah well they deserved it, all of them."

Nodding in agreement, Jeri smiled, she had loved watching Reggie work, her rage was beautiful but where before they would rejoice in their exploits with their lovemaking, Jordan's survival had put a stop to it. Reggie was fascinated with Jordan and now this rage against that blonde he was with that night was getting the best of her.

"Lets walk away Reggie. You don't need to go on that date Friday and besides if you really want Jordan you have to find a way into her building and I don't think that's going to happen."

"I need to know don't you understand? Why did Jordan survive? He paid attention to me, he liked me…" the plea in Reggie's voice was pitiful.

"He turned you down. He didn't want you Reggie" Her voice was soothing.

"But he let me grab him, just like Emily…they're different, I need to know how, why…"

Jeri shook her head. Reggie wasn't listening. They were going to have to find someplace else to go, because once they made the connection they would be all over her place. Her mother's house was empty and only a couple of blocks away. It belonged to her anyway but she hated the memories of that place, and the beatings she got from her father for being a sissy and a fagot. Taking a deep breath she tried to tamp down the anger that was building and focused on Reggie. There was no dissuading her so the best she could do was help her and pray that they got away.

**So you've been introduced to Reggie's friend, what do you think? I'd love to know, please feel free to review and comment. Thanks for reading!**

**Next updates will be Fear and All Its Beauty and A Loving Vengeful Heart.**

**Check out my co-writer works as well: Whitebordeaux and SSA-rtune**

**REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW…thanks**


	15. Chapter 15 Prep Time

**A/N: I know everyone wants this drag king show to happen, as do I, but I hate stories where you jump around in time so much that it feels like chunks of the story are missing. That said…I hope this satisfies. I apologize for taking so long between updates but between life, and work and my own novel I've been working on…time got away from me. Thank you all for being so patient…**

Jane watched Maura as she slept. Her countenance was so calm and peaceful that just watching Maura soothed her. She hated waking her but everybody was gathering in about twenty minutes and she knew Maura was going to want to be there.

"Maura…Maura hon…wake up…" Jane shook her girlfriend's shoulder gently. She had made her lay down on one of the cots the officers had at the precinct a couple of hours ago when it became obvious they were there for the night. They had rotated and Reid, Rossi and Maura had all gone to grab a couple of hours sleep. The boys were already up having let Maura sleep in just a little longer.

Whispering, she leaned in and kissed her gently on her cheek, "Maura…" grinning at Maura's answering purr.

"Mmmmmm…Jane" voice husky with sleep she turned toward her and stretched languidly. "Any news?" Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes as Jane took a seat next to her.

"Yes and no, Hotch wants to meet in twenty minutes." Smiling she looked at Maura as she took her hand. "You okay?"

"Yes, I just like when you wake me up, a shame it has to be here." Leaning into her she kissed her softly on the lips. "Did _you_ get any rest?" She looked into her eyes and could see the circles under Jane's eyes and knew she probably hadn't gotten any sleep.

"About an hour…I fell asleep downstairs in Alvarado's office, comfy chair." Smiling brightly at her she brought Maura's hand up to her lips and kissed it. "Come on, they're waiting for us."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Emily sighed as JJ kneaded her shoulders. She had gotten a quick catnap but had been unable to let her body relax and when JJ had come up behind her and started massaging her shoulders, she had leaned into her and let her, thankful that JJ knew exactly how and where to rub. Groaning as JJ worked at a particular knot, she missed Morgan's grin as he nodded to Reid.

"Hey JJ when you're done with Prentiss, how bout working out some of my kinks." Ignoring Emily's glare he smiled sweetly at them both.

Feeling Emily tense under her hands she squeezed her shoulders reassuringly before responding, "Derek I'm a one woman, woman…you'll have to ask Reid if he'll massage your shoulders for you."

"Me?" Reid's squeaky response started them all laughing.

"What did we miss?" Jane and Maura walked in looking from one to the other as they continued to laugh at Reid's discomfort.

Emily glanced at JJ before speaking, "Nothing much, just that Derek wants Reid to massage his shoulders…"

"Hey!" Morgan's outraged tone put a smile on Reid's face, as now it was Morgan being teased.

"Alright everyone…" Hotch walked in with Detective Alvarado and Rossi, who was holding a box of donuts, "Lets take a seat please…"

Derek looked around and frowned, "so where's Garcia?"

The others looked around before turning to Hotch, "she'll be here shortly. She's talking to Jordan." Nodding in understanding they got settled and waited for Garcia, passing the donuts around.

"Coffee folks?" Alvarado looked at the BAU team and after receiving affirmative nods went over to the coffee pot to make some fresh coffee.

"Okay folks, while we're waiting, what have we got so far." Hotch sat down and opened the file in front of him. "Morgan?"

"We went to her apartment, just like we thought, she had cleared out…" he hesitated before continuing as Garcia join them. "We found evidence of someone having been in a rage there. There were clothes torn and cut up in the bedroom closet, the bedroom itself was torn up and the mirrors on the dresser and in the bathroom were smashed. Something," looking at Garcia, "or someone, set her off big time."

Penelope shook her head at the thought that Jordan or even she herself could have been the focus of that rage. Startled, she was surprised when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Smiling her thanks to Reid, she appreciated the support she had received from the team so far. Jordan had texted her before she had joined the meeting and she had felt an overwhelming need to talk to her, so instead of texting back, she had called. She hated being unable to be with her during the night but Hotch had cleared her to leave as soon as this briefing was over so…

Clearing her throat she spoke aloud what everyone was trying to protect her from. "I think we can be pretty sure it was about Jordan."

"Pen we can't know…"

"Yes we can JJ, its okay, really, we just have to find her, right?" She tried to keep her voice light as she looked at her family. She could feel their support, for her and for Jordan.

"That's right Garcia," directing his attention back to the group, "we're still working on the theory that we have a leak here, so Garcia is running backgrounds on everyone at Metro and cross referencing with the information we have on Reggie. In the meanwhile, we are a go for this Friday. Emily and Jane, you to need to work on your drag king personas and your act. Dr Isles, I'd like for you to work with Reid and Rossi to review Reggie's personnel file and complaint records. The complaint records are hardcopy so it's going to take awhile. Maybe we can find something in there."

JJ looked at Derek, "What about us?" She would rather work at helping Emily and Jane but she knew Hotch did nothing frivolously.

"I'm glad you asked…I need you both to go to the club and meet with the manager. We're going to need eyes and ears on Friday and the more support we have, the better. Its time to get them on board." Hotch looked at JJ knowingly. Her communication skills were about to be put to the test.

**xxxxxxxxx**

Emily laughed as Garcia again tried to convince Jane to do a Michael Jackson song with Emily for their performance

"Pen, what part of the word NO don't you understand?" Jane looked at Emily imploringly, "A little help here…"

"I like listening to you two bicker." She parked the car in front of Jordan's building and waited for them to get out. "Jordan does know we were coming, right?" Turning to Garcia she was happy to see her smiling.

"Of course she does, I called her before we left, I mean who better to help you to work on your act and personas than an actual drag king?"

"True, true…you sure she's up to it though?" Jane didn't want to push Jordan during her recovery, especially if she wasn't feeling up to par.

"Its okay, really, she's looking forward to it" shaking her head she looked at her friends, "she's lot like you too, she refuses to stay down, says she feels useless and wants to do her part." Garcia's discontent was evident in her tone and both Jane and Emily smiled knowingly at one another.

Together they walked into the lobby, both Emily and Jane surprised when Garcia pulled her keys out and let them in. "What?"

"You have a key?" Emily's voice held a teasing note.

"Jordan gave me a key…what?" Jane's chuckle made her turn to glare at her, "what's so funny?"

"Nothing, just that you already have it in with your regular keys…kind of cute, what do you think Em?"

"No, I agree, it is…uhm…cute." Emily watched as Garcia blushed.

"It really did make sense for me to have a key you know." Trying to explain herself she didn't catch Jane's wink at Emily.

"We know Pen, we're just having some fun at your expense is all" Jane couldn't help but continue to tease her, considering how much she teased Jane.

"Oh! You're terrible you know that?" Slapping her on the arm, she brushed past Jane and pressed the button for the elevator.

Laughing at them both, Emily followed them on looking around at the windows in the lobby. The fact that they were so exposed in the lobby bothered her and she couldn't shake her sense of unease. She was grateful that access to the building was restricted to those with key access, but she knew how apathetic people could be and it would be easy enough for someone determined to do so, to get in the building by ringing a buzzer.

"Hey, you okay?" Jane tilted her head at her inquiringly at her.

"Hmm, yes I'm fine, I'm just feeling a little paranoid I guess." Emily shook her head and looked into Garcia's concerned eyes. "Its okay Pen, really," patting her shoulder, "you're safe, Jordan is safe."

"For now." Garcia's somber voice filled the elevator.

Jane and Emily looked at each other, "Pen we're going to find her okay." Pen nodded as she walked out ahead of them. Sighing they followed her to Jordan's apartment.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Reggie watched them enter the building and angrily slapped the tree she was standing next to. Dressed in running clothes with her hair tucked into a cap, she looked like any of the other runners stopping along the trail to stretch. She had been there for a little while and hadn't expected to see that interfering blonde she had beaten on in the hospital, walking into the lobby with Emily and that damned brunette who had turned her down.

She knew Jeri was going to be angry with her but she had needed to come back down. Jeri had moved them from her apartment knowing it wouldn't be long before they figured out that she was the leak at metro and was waiting for Reggie at her mother's house not far from where she was. Watching carefully, she watched as a uniformed officer left the building and got into his squad car before driving away.

"So, you're not protected all the time are you Jordan?" muttering under her breath she could feel her heart race at the thought of finally getting her hands on Jordan again. She still had two days before the next drag show and her date with Emily. Jeri wanted her to make a clean break but she couldn't. Jordan was a mystery she had to solve, and Emily…Emily was a challenge. She hadn't flinched when she grabbed her and that sent a thrill through Reggie that left her feeling re-energized. She either had to get in the building, or somehow get Jordan out. As she pondered different scenarios that would give her the result she wanted, she thought about the blonde. It had felt good to hit her, very good, if only she had her knife that morning. Jogging away from the building, she headed toward what had been Jeri's mother's house. She didn't have much time to figure it all out, but she would.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Jordan smiled at her handiwork and looked Jane up and down appreciatively. "Very nice chica." She had applied the facial hair lightly to Jane's upper lip and darkened her eyebrows just a bit. Her hair had been pulled back into a ponytail at the base of her neck and with the blue button up shirt and strapped down chest, Jordan thought she looked damn good as a guy.

"You think so?" Jane looked in the mirror.

"Yes, you're going to have the women eating out of your hand, you both are." She looked over at Emily sitting on the chair in Jordan's room. The goatee on her face accentuated the angles of her face and made her look nothing like herself. Wearing a black t-shirt and faded jeans she looked like she belonged in a dark smoky bar.

"Can I come in now?" Garcia called from the living room, frustration and curiosity evident in her voice.

"Come in querida..." grimacing as she stood up she caught herself on the bed as she turned. Pen saw and rushed to her side, "sit."

"I'm okay Pen…"

"You most certainly are not okay Jordan Rivera, now sit down before you fall down." Her tone brooked no argument and the chuckling coming from both sides of her made her grin.

"You guys aren't going to help me?"

"Sorry no, you're on your own with her." Emily stood up and walked over to the mirror. Her swagger was automatic as the packing in her underwear that simulated a man's package had her just a bit uncomfortable. "How the hell do guys walk with this between their legs?"

Jane's laughter filled the room as she adjusted her own. They had decided to go through how they would dress, the packing and the facial hair. They needed to know that they wouldn't be too uncomfortable on Friday night and they need to be sure they could pull it off. Jordan was great at what she did and now looking at Garcia as she looked them both up and down, it was apparent they at least looked the part. The wolf whistle startled her though.

"Was that really necessary Pen?" Jane couldn't believe she had whistled at them.

"Wow guys, and I do mean guys, you look…you look yummy…" grinning widely at them she grabbed her phone and snapped a picture.

"Really Pen" shaking her head Emily could only laugh. "Go ahead then…"

Pen snapped a couple more pictures before texting them to Maura and JJ. "Your ladies need to have a look see."

Jane ignored her and walked over to Jordan and Emily, "do you really think we can pull this off?"

"Yes, you can." Jordan looked from one to the other, "I suggest you stay like this for a couple of hours, just to get a good feel for it. And, while you do that, we can order some food in and work on your act." Smiling widely Jordan realized she wasn't feeling quite so useless anymore. Clapping her hands together she rubbed them, "so, 80's them huh? What songs are we thinking about?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Wow…"

Morgan looked over at JJ as he drove back to the police station. They had spoken with the club's manager and had gotten his support. Morgan had even agreed that he and Reid would attend that night as a couple after a lot of harassing from JJ.

"Hold on" once they stopped at a light she showed Morgan the text, "Holy…that's Prentiss?"

"Yup"

"Not bad for a girl." Even as he said it he couldn't help smiling as he waited for her reaction.

"Really Derek? That's all you can say? She looks hot!" JJ saved the photo to her phone and couldn't help the smile that stayed on her face at the thought of her Emily looking like that.

Morgan glanced at her and smiled, "If she looks like that, I wonder what Jane looks like?"

"Ooh, yeah…"

Maura looked over at her cell phone as it buzzed on the desk. Sighing she picked it up, happy for the break, "Oh my…"

"Maura? Is everything alright?" Reid stopped what he was doing, concerned for his friend.

"Uh yes…I'm sorry Spencer, yes everything is fine, just…well look." Pushing the phone into his hands he looked at the picture that Garcia had texted to her.

"Well, she certainly looks the part doesn't she?" She looked amazing as a man, heck she looked like more of a man than he did.

"Yes, yes she does."

"Maura, does Jane dance?" Maura's answering laugh surprised him.

"Oh yes Spencer, Jane most certainly does dance."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jordan looked at the ceiling fan in her room and watched it turn slowly. Turning her head she smiled as she watching Penelope sleep. Lying on her side, she had a leg intertwined with Jordan's. It was Friday and they hadn't been able to track Reggie at all. Apparently she had stopped reporting to work and even though they had identified the leak in Metro, they hadn't been able to track her down either. She had worked with Jane and Emily for the past two days on their act for tonight and both had done beautifully. So why was she awake? Stress. She wanted to go to the club with them but when she had brought it up yesterday Penelope and the others had attempted to dissuade her. Now, at five in the morning, she was more determined than ever to go. She could help. She was feeling better, moving better, and besides, Penelope was going and it bothered her. Jordan knew she had her work cut out for her but she was going tonight.

**So it is show time! You will find out in the next chapter what Reggie and Jeri were up to the past two days, I promise. Also…well its DRAG KING NIGHT in the next chapter folks, so buckle up and get ready for if you know me at all, you know things won't be that easy.**

**More reviews=quicker updates, so please, Review! Review! Review!**


	16. Chapter 16  ready Set Go

**A/N: Okay folks the fanfic site is messing with me now…trying again...**

**A/N: I know its been awhile folks, my apologies. I've been more than under the weather and have been plain unable to write. On the mend now and hopefully coming back strong. I know what everyone is expecting so hopefully this doesn't disappoint. FYI-by the time I got to the drag king show, this chapter was so long, I broke it up into two chapters. Here you go…**

"No" Garcia tried not to slam the refrigerator door in Jordan's kitchen but she was so upset at even the thought of what Jordan was suggesting it slammed anyway.

"Penelope, think about it, you will all be there, I'll be perfectly safe." The cajoling tone of her voice tugged at her but she refused to be persuaded.

"Jordan do you realize what you're saying? What you're risking?" Lord save her from these ballsy women. First Emily, then Jane and now Jordan, did none of them know how to stay out of harm's way. Pen could not believe Jordan was actually contemplating this.

"Listen to me querida…"

"No! Don't querida me…she almost killed you!" Slamming the carton of eggs down on the counter she went to the sink to get a rag and wipe up the mess of two cracked eggs. Jordan came up behind her and hugged her tightly. She hated seeing Penelope so upset but she needed her to understand. Turning her around Jordan forced Pen to look at her. Taking her hands in hers, she brought them up to her chest.

"Penelope, look at me…" Jordan looked into her eyes and spoke to the person she fell in love with. "Look at me, I understand how you must feel querida, truly I do, but hear me out please." Tears glistening in her eyes, Pen nodded slowly for her to continue. "I need to feel useful, I'm not used to this hon, besides I can help. I know the venue, the people. I can be an extra pair of eyes…" taking a deep breath she admitted her fear, "plus…I don't want you to go without me…please Penelope…"

Pen looked at Jordan and saw fear in her eyes, for her. Suddenly understanding she pulled Jordan into an embrace.

"Oh Jordan, I'm sorry…I didn't think." She was going tonight; of course Jordan wanted to go, if only to keep her safe after what happened in the hospital. "I…are you up to it?"

"I wouldn't say I was if I wasn't" kissing her gently she looked at her, "okay?"

"I'm never going to be able to say no to you am I?" Shaking her head Pen looked at this woman who had captured her heart and soul.

Grinning Jordan could only chuckle, "what can I say, I'm irresistible" she was definitely feeling better, nowhere near fine, but definitely better. "I can rest up today and go with you all later. Consider me Emily and Jane's manager/coach."

"Fine, fine…I'll call Emily and make sure its okay, goodness, what am I going to do with you?"

Nuzzling her neck Jordan growled, "I can think of something…"

"Ooh!" The chills that went down her back gave her goose bumps, in all the right places. The past two days they had gotten quite creative in the bedroom given some of Jordan's current physical limitations. That hadn't slowed them down at all. Grabbing Jordan by the hand she headed back toward the bedroom. "Come on lover, I can call Emily later."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Reggie sat on the edge of the bed as Jeri massaged her shoulders. Even after sleeping six hours she was still all tensed up.

"What do you want to do?"

Reggie had tried for the past two days to get into Jordan's building to no avail. Tonight was her date with Emily, as a King and while she was excited, she was anxious about not having been able to get to Jordan. It felt wrong to her.

"I want to try one more time before we go to the club tonight." Turning around, her eyes bored into Jeri's." Will you come with me?"

With a loud sigh Jeri moved off the bed, "Reggie are you sure you want to do that? They almost caught you at the hospital."

"No they didn't," Reggie's tone was bitter, "That was my fault, and I know I should have controlled myself, I just…that bitch was there, with Jordan and I just wanted her out of the way."

"Yes but now they know who you are, don't they?" Speaking gently Jeri watched as Reggie's shoulders sagged, "and they know who I am as well." Jeri spoke quietly but the accusation was there. The authorities now knew who they both were. They hadn't been found simply because Jeri was very good at doing what she did, covering her tracks. Her mother's home had been left to her but because her mother kept herself off the grid, the house, the papers, everything was still as it had been. Jeri hadn't been back to the house in over twenty years. Her mother's growing paranoia over the years had her believing that there were conspiracies everywhere, so off the grid was an understatement. Jeri and Reggie had so far found over eleven thousand dollars hidden throughout the house since Jeri's mother hadn't believed in banks.

"We have money Reggie, we can get out of here and just disappear…"

"No! You started this…you're the one who said I shouldn't let them insult me this way…"

Jeri sighed; dealing with Reggie could be more than taxing at times. When they had first met, she had seemed to be adjusting well to her transition, what Jeri couldn't believe was that like her, she had been demoted at her job as well. Her anger had spurred Reggie on, how was she to know that Reggie would be so extreme in how she handled things.

"You're right Reggie, of course, but we should have stopped after your supervisor." Her admonishment did not go over as she hoped.

"Those kings rejected me Jeri, I'm just as pretty as any of the women out there, my hair is just as soft, they can't play with your hurt and then toss you away like that. They can't…they sang to me, me Jeri. They invited me and then tossed me away. Jordan was different, a gentleman, but even he rejected me." Reggie's voice was thick with emotion. "He didn't die, don't you understand? He's the one, he has to be…"

Jeri's anger flared and waned. Reggie's fascination with the kings was unnerving. She seemed to view it as the ultimate rite of passage. Reggie had been looking for acceptance from the first day they met. It didn't seem to matter to her that Jeri accepted her, as she was, incomplete or not. She loved her, however crazy as that might seem but Reggie didn't see it, wouldn't see it. Jeri's only hope was that by helping her she could get Reggie to see what was right in front of her all along.

"I'll help you, but on my terms okay. If we can't get in, we just go to the show tonight and that's it. Tomorrow we leave."

Tilting her head Reggie looked at her. Jeri was mad at her for even suggesting this but she was still willing to help her. "What if tonight doesn't work out?" she whispered.

"Then we take of your new king the same way we have the others, and then we leave, Jordan or no Jordan."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was late morning before everyone finally met at the police station to discuss the evening's plans.

Looking over at his team, plus two, Hotch started discussing the scenario for the club.

"Alright, we have the club owner and manager on board, Reid, you're going to be bartending for the evening."

"You know how to tend bar?" Jane's incredulous tone earned her a chuckle from Reid.

"Of course, did you know that there are over four hundred brands of vodka found in Russia alone, the different ways…" Morgan's chuckle rumbled though the room as the others just shook their heads.

"Reid"

"Sorry Hotch…" smiling at Jane's raised eyebrow he refocused his attention on Hotch.

"Okay then, as I was saying, Reid will be tending bar and Morgan you'll be acting as security tonight. We've arranged for their regular guy to call out sick." Nodding his head Morgan smiled and looked over at Emily. He was nervous about her meeting with Reggie tonight and was hoping that there was someway to stay close by.

"All of you will be miked, so we can hear what's going on. I don't want to take any chances at all. Now we do have one wrinkle," pursing his lips at Garcia he continued, "Jordan will be there tonight as well." They all spoke at once.

"Hotch I don't think…"

"That's crazy…"

"Are you kidding me…"

"Garcia she can't…"

"That's enough everyone. Garcia doesn't have any control over this and neither do I. Jordan is insisting on being there and has asked to be included. Normally I would be absolutely opposed to the idea of a civilian being involved this way but she has her own skill set that I believe may be valuable." Nodding to Garcia he let her explain.

"Guys I'm not happy about this either, but Hotch is right about her skill set. She's been helping Emily and Jane with their act and can be available if they need her, besides, with her job, she knows how to handle herself." Holding a hand up to stave off Morgan's interruption she continued, "She knows she's not in any real shape to do something, but she needs to be there." The look she gave them made her meaning clear. They all knew Jordan needed to be present for Garcia.

"As long as she stays out of the way." Morgan crossed his arms across his chest. "We're going to have our hands full as it is." Playing the part of security at the club made him more comfortable and staying outside waiting for something to happen.

"She will Derek, I'll make sure of it."

"Are we allowing for Reggie's reaction when she sees Jordan? Rossi looked at Hotch to see if he had considered it.

"Well that's something we need to talk about. Prentiss, you spoke with this woman what was your impression?"

"Controlling, very. She wants to be in charge which is why rejection doesn't sit well with her." Emily leaned back in her chair and smiled reassuringly at the worried glance that JJ gave her. "I think having her see Jordan may give us an opportunity that we wouldn't otherwise have. On a personal level I don't like the idea either, but as a profiler, we need to rattle her cage and at least this way it's on our terms."

Nodding, Hotch looked at the rest of his team and saw similar thoughts going through their heads. Recognizing that they were in agreement he continued. "Now, are we ready for tonight?" Jane and Emily looked at each other before speaking up.

"We're as ready as we're going to be." Jane looked at Garcia and grinned, "We're going to be getting ready over at Jordan's and leaving together from there."

"Yes, and once I see Reggie, I'll touch base with her and agree to meet after the show for some drinks. I don't know how she'll react to seeing Jane and Garcia though. Considering how she attacked them in the hospital, I don't know if I can predict what her reaction to seeing them is going to be."

"She's very likely not to react at all, given what her real focus is." Reid looked at Emily and Jane before continuing, "we already know she's driven by whatever need it is to be accepted and two of you have to an extent. Emily you did by not turning her away and accepting a date with her. Jordan did by surviving. Right now Jordan is a focal point for her. I believe she may see Garcia and Jane as non-entities in her mind. Insignificant even. It may cause a ripple in her psyche but unless she's pushed by their actions, she won't even acknowledge them."

"Alright people, we need to stay focused on our objective tonight. Reggie. If her friend is there I want her identified and kept in sight at all times. Jane, consider you and Emily joined at the hip for now. Never out of sight of the other, understood?" Hotch saw the worried glances that passed between Maura, JJ and Garcia and addressed them. "The three of you need to be focused on keeping Jordan safe and maintaining eyes on our kings." His broad smile helped ease the tension they were all feeling.

"Alright then, if there is nothing else, I want everyone to get some lunch and some rest before tonight. Morgan, I need you and Reid to hang back for a minute."

As everyone got up, Rossi approached Jane and Emily, "Are you two ready for this? Sergio Prince and Joe Cannoli right?"

"God I hate that name, but yeah, those are our king names, why?" Emily eyed him distrustfully.

"Oh no reason, just refreshing my memory, I'm old you know" Rossi chuckled as he walked over to join Hotch who was finishing up with Reid and Morgan.

"Old my ass, he just likes saying it" Jane's grumbling brought a smile to Maura's face.

"Are you both sure about this?" she knew it was too late but she felt she had to ask.

"We're sure Maur, we can't back out now." Squeezing her hand gently she smiled at her. "We'll be okay, we have plenty of back up, besides you'll be there too. Gotta stay safe for you." Kissing her hand she smiled broadly at her happy when she got an answering smile.

"So," looking at the others, "what are we eating for lunch?"

Garcia chuckled with the others; Jane had put away almost a whole pizza pie the other day by herself.

"We can pick something up on the way to Jordan's, we have to get you guys ready and comfortable in your new personas." JJ could not wait to see in person what she had only had the opportunity to see via text.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jordan couldn't help but feel proud of her work. As she watched Jane and Emily strut around her living room in front of their partners, she couldn't help the giggle that escaped her.

They looked, well, amazing; both women were wearing snug jeans that amplified the packing they had between their legs. Since they were performing together, they had opted for similar shirts in different colors.

Jane was wearing a black button up shirt open almost to mid chest, her chest was strapped down with an ace bandage and the white tank top was a nice contrast against her skin. The black biker boots completed her attire but it was the facial hair that had Maura ogling her. Jordan used her own very subtle hairline to outline her mustache and the way it dropped alongside the sides of her mouth was just plain sexy. Jordan had also extended her sideburns just a bit to angle her face a bit more.

Emily's shirt was a blood red color. Also wearing a tank top, though hers was black, contrasting completely with her coloring. Jordan had gone back to the goatee and mustache for Emily saying it made her looks more dashing. It also played up the lines of her face better.

Both women were practicing their moves unaware of the lusty looks being cast their way.

"Maura?"

"Hmm…" she couldn't take her eyes off Jane, but she turned her attention to JJ, "Yes, I'm sorry, stunning aren't they?" The dreaminess of her voice made JJ smile.

"They certainly are," watching as they discussed their act with Jordan, she turned back to Maura, "are you really okay about tonight?" Her concern for Maura was apparent in her tone.

"I won't say I'm not worried, because I am, but I also know that they are good at what they do" She watched as Garcia helped fix Jane's hair.

"They certainly are good at what they do, and goodness they certainly look good doing it." JJ looked at Emily and sighed. She was going to have to work extra hard tonight to stay focused.

"So…what do you two think?" Garcia dragged Jane and Emily over to JJ and Maura while Jordan hung back.

"Jordan you have outdone yourself" JJ stood up and looked them both up and down, "wow, I mean really, wow." Taking Emily by the hand she led her away to spend a few minutes together before they left.

"Penelope, why don't we go finish getting ready so we can leave." Taking Pen by the hand she led her away giving Jane and Maura some privacy.

"Maura?" Jane was smiling as she stared at her. "How do I look?"

"Good enough to eat Joe Cannoli." Smiling broadly at her play on words she was surprised when Jane leaned in to kiss her.

"What was that for?"

"Believing in me." Jane said the words quietly.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Reggie sat in Jeri's car and watched as Jordan walked out hand in hand with that bitch of a blonde.

"Well there goes that idea." Jeri said the words quietly watching as Reggie tensed at the sight of them getting into a car together.

"I knew we should have come earlier." Reggie had tried to leave hours earlier but Jeri had found every reason she could to delay them. Now here she was watching as Jordan got into the passenger seat of the blonde's car. She wanted to follow them, but it was getting late and she also wanted to see Emily before their date after the show. Taking a deep breath she unclenched her hands, not realizing that she was digging into her palm.

"Reggie?"

"Go…just go…Jordan will still be here after I meet with Emily." Putting the car in gear, Jeri pulled out and headed toward DC.

"Reggie, what…what are you planning to do with this Emily? What if she turns you down like the others did?" Jeri knew what her answer would be but she needed to know for sure.

"She won't."

"Jordan did."

"No! Jordan's different. She didn't die and she didn't back away from me. Emily didn't back away either." Jeri watched as Reggie ran her hands on her thighs. It was a nervous habit she had when she got agitated.

'Reggie, what if this doesn't work out?" she spoke gently, like she was speaking to a child, trying to keep her calm.

"Then she dies, but it will work out, I know it will." Jeri kept her mouth shut as she drove. She knew that Reggie had her knife in her bag. She herself had her gun. Jeri knew that if they came for them it would be a battle. She herself refused to go down without a fight. She had tried to talk Reggie out of going to the club tonight to no avail. They would just have to see what the evening had in store for them.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Emily got behind the steering wheel and waited for the others. Garcia and Jordan had already left so they could meet with Reid and Morgan before the show. Looking at herself in the rearview mirror she couldn't help smiling. She liked this look. It tickled her that JJ liked it too. Maura could barely keep her hands to herself and appeared to be fascinated by Jane's appearance. Watching as they left the building, she realized she had butterflies in her stomach. She was actually nervous about pulling this off. There was a lot at stake and they needed something, anything from Reggie. She was carrying her weapon on her ankle and she knew that Jane also had her weapon stashed on her. With any luck, they wouldn't need either tonight.

**Yes I left it there, the next chapter will pick up with the team entering the club. Like I said, by the time I got to that part it was super long, so I split the chapter in two. So, here's the deal…more reviews = quicker update. Show me some love and I'll post the next chapter tomorrow night my time…. I promise you won't be disappointed…**

**BTW-there is still time to let me know what your thoughts/votes are for the 80's song Jane and Emily perform to. (That part is flexible)**

**H **


	17. Chapter 17 Sergio & Joe

**A/N: As promised…I present to you Sergio Prince and Joe Cannoli…**

Emily felt the throbbing in her side and the pounding in her head as she woke and groaned. Without opening her eyes she put her hand to her side not surprised when it came away wet. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked around. Blinking a few times she worked to get her eyes to focus as the pounding in her head increased. The room she was in was almost empty, the bed she was laying on the only piece of furniture there besides a chair, a chair that was occupied.

"Jordan..." her whisper resounded loudly in the oppressive silence. Slumped over in the chair, Emily couldn't tell if she was even breathing. Throwing her legs over the side of the bed, she hissed as the pain in her side overwhelmed her. With a hand over her wound she tried to stand, slowly making her way over to Jordan.

"Jordan dammit, you can't be dead Garcia will kill me." She could see where she was tied to the chair and the rope around her midsection was holding her tight. "Jordan please..." shaking her gently she sighed in relief when Jordan moaned in response.

"That's it, open your eyes, please." Emily kneeled down next to her as she felt her legs give out. "shit..." Pulling her hand away from her side she was not surprised to see it covered in blood. Reggie had stabbed her when she had pushed Jane out of the way. "Crap, how did everything go to hell so quickly…"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Walking in to the club, Jane, Emily, Maura, and JJ had quickly found Jordan and Garcia and got settled. They nodded to Reid as he stood behind the bar wiping glasses while Morgan helped set up the stage area.

They were a little early but they wanted to familiarize themselves with the club.

"You two ready?" Nodding Emily and Jane smiled as Jordan gave Garcia a quick kiss before leading them to the back room to finish getting ready, plus, she had a surprise in store for Penelope.

JJ watched as Sergio and Joe swaggered away behind Jordan.

"Think they know how good they look? " Garcia's voice was full of laughter as she watched how Maura and JJ watched their two kings.

"oh they know..." Maura smiled as she remembered what Jane had promised her if tonight went smoothly. She found she couldn't turn Joe Cannoli down, at all.

"Boy you guys got it bad." Garcia's laughter made JJ turn around."

"Oh...who fell in love with a drag king first?" JJ's blue eyes flashed at her friend.

"Okay, okay...goodness, we're so fierce tonight."

"She's scared Pen, we both are." Maura's tone was serious as she contemplated all the ways something could go wrong tonight.

"Oh honey I know you are I'm sorry," looking at them both she frowned. "Morgan is here so is Reid, they'll be okay, we have to think positively okay?"

"I know PG, its just…I have a really bad feeling about tonight." JJ shifted in her seat as she thought about Alvarado's reaction to finding a leak in his department. He had immediately sent a team to Jeri's apartment. They hadn't found much, but what they did find had been disturbing. In the nightstand they had found pictures of the both of them, Reggie and Jeri, in sado-masochistic poses. That by itself hadn't bothered JJ, what had been was that in their role-play it was the man who was being beaten down. They shared a fetish and some of the photos had revealed the dominant as being Jeri.

Alvarado had pulled her personnel file and discovered the psych evaluation that revealed the abuse she had suffered at the hands of her father while still a young boy. Accordingly, they had changed the profile, realizing that Jeri was just as dangerous as Reggie. Keeping that in mind, there was no way that Jeri could be happy about tonight's date.

Squeezing her hand reassuringly Maura, nodded, "I've never been able to go on a gut feeling like Jane, but the anxiety I feel right now has me feeling the same way. Its disconcerting, I'm not used to feeling this anxious without something more concrete." Maura's admission made JJ frown. She knew Jane and Emily were armed, but how do you defend against crazy? There was absolutely no way this time to predict either woman's behavior, and that by itself had JJ on edge.

Garcia watched as the place started filling up. Two more kings headed back and she sat back nursing her drink. She hoped Jordan came back soon. She found that she was now feeling as anxious as JJ and Maura and couldn't wait for this night to be over.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Emily watched as Jordan Rivera disappeared and Jordan Coyote made an appearance again.

"Jordan, are you sure about this?" Jane looked at Emily and shrugged her shoulders.

"Yes I am, if nothing else this will hopefully rattle Reggie's cage enough for you to get what you need. I'm not going to perform obviously," they had both noticed her grimace when she had gotten up to go with them. "Just consider me a little distraction for Reggie, besides, I wanted to surprise Penelope." Jordan's smile lit up his face and Emily and Jane couldn't help but understand.

"You both ready to perform? Still nervous?" Jordan looked at them understandingly, "you both did really great when we practiced it you know."

"I know, its just…we know Reggie is interested in Emily and this will just fuel that interest even more, but how is she going to react when she sees me on stage with her? I attacked _her_ for attacking Garcia." Jane rubbed her hands together nervously, rubbing a thumb along the scar on the back of her hand.

"Jane, Joe…look at me, she's going to have to deal with it. There will be enough distractions that she may not even be able to process that. Think about it. She's been off the grid for a couple of days, so has Jeri. If they show tonight, they know that there is a possibility they may get picked up. So if they do show, she's going to be very focused on her objective for the evening, me." Emily made sure she had Jane's attention. "Jordan will provide a good distraction," refocusing her attention on Jordan, "but you need to stay out of the way, do you understand?"

"Copy that. I'm not trying to be a hero, I'm just trying to help." Jordan grabbed his bag and touched them both up as other kings began to filter in. "Okay you're both as ready as you can be, thirty minutes till show time, knock 'em dead." Slinging the bag over his shoulder, Jordan headed out.

"Well?"

Emily threw a puzzled look at Jane. "Well what?"

"Nervous?"

"Oh hell yeah…"

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jordan walked across the floor and smiled broadly when he caught Penelope's eye. The surprise and joy on her face was worth the effort tonight.

"Jordan?" Penelope rose as he approached and threw herself into his arms at the last second.

"Hey…not so tight querida. You act like you're happy to see me?" Garcia's lips on his quickly replaced Jordan's broad grin.

Breaking apart, Jordan tried to catch his breath, "wow…"

"Why didn't you tell me?" She remembered their talk in the hospital when Jordan wondered if she could ever do this again.

"I wanted to surprise you." Jordan said softly.

JJ and Maura shared a smile as they watched the two of them.

"I would say you certainly did that." JJ stood up and greeted him, "how are they back there?"

"Nervous, just like I was my first time. They'll be fine though, I can't wait for you to see their act." Jordan had been surprised when both Emily and Jane asked that she not let them know what song they would be performing to.

Hearing the music get louder, they realized the show would be starting soon. JJ looked over toward Morgan who shook his head no.

"Morgan has seen either Reggie or Jeri yet."

"Maybe they're waiting for the show to actually start, everyone's attention will be on the stage." Jordan waited for JJ's reaction to his words.

"You're probably right, unfortunately that just makes me more uneasy about all of this tonight."

"Jennifer…" Maura's use of her full name made her turn in surprise, "she's here…"

JJ followed her gaze and saw as Reggie made her way past Morgan. They had chosen a table that kept them out of direct view of the entry so they would have the very advantage they had now, they could see her, but she couldn't see them, yet. There didn't appear to be any sign of Jeri.

The lights started to dim as they prepared for the show to begin.

"Here we go…" JJ's whisper was tense and Maura's hand on her shoulder did little to take the edge off the uneasiness she felt.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

The MC came out on stage dancing to Jessie's Girl much to the audience's delight. Eighties night was well on its way. The women present were already waving dollar bills and Morgan was hard pressed to keep them off the stage, shaking his head he couldn't understand the appeal. As the first act was introduced, Reggie made her way closer to the stage, inadvertently standing just a few feet in front of where Jordan and the others were sitting.

"She hasn't seen us" Maura was watching as Reggie's focus was solely on the stage. "When do they go on?"

"They'll be the eighth act," Jordan placed a hand over Garcia's when she saw her tense up at the sight of Reggie. Surprisingly Jordan didn't feel the fear he thought he would, but then he never saw his attacker.

"Are we going to let her get close to Emily?" Maura's question was innocent enough but it made JJ flinch at the thought of Emily anywhere near that woman.

"We don't have a choice, we have to let the evening play itself out. Besides, there's been no sign of Jeri."

As the acts continued, they heard everything from Michael Jackson's "Beat it", to Madonna's Like a Virgin. As the notes to Like a Virgin died down, there was still no sign of Jeri and with the end of that song; it was time for Joe and Sergio to make their debut.

"Alright everybody, tonight we have a special treat for you." The MC used the mic to get everybody's attention "We have two virgin kings performing together tonight so lets give them a warm welcome! Welcome Sergio Prince and Joe Cannoli!"

The music started playing and the screams that followed were incredible, George Michael's voice played through the club as both Joe and Sergio made their way to the stage lip syncing and acting out 'Faith'. It was a challenge duet as they teased and taunted each on stage simulating what they were singing, each one singing a line to the other.

"_Well I guess it would be nice, _

_If I could touch your body, _

_I know not everybody has got a body like you."_

"_But I've got to think twice, _

_before I give my heart away, _

_and I know all the games you play,_

_because I play them too." _

As they continued to dance around each other a different tune was introduced and blended beautifully with Faith just as Joe and Sergio came together on the stage, both now lip syncing to each other, the crowd grew wild as Faith blended into George Michael's 'I Want Your Sex'

"Oh my …" Maura had a hand to her mouth as she watched them tease and grind against each other.

JJ's blush made Garcia smile as she watched her friends react to the performance of their own kings. Leaning into Jordan's ear, she whispered, "nice choice"

Jordan watched as they continued to act out the song and play to the audience like they were taught. As soon as the chorus started again, Joe and Sergio reached down and pulled two ladies on the stage with them, serenading them as George Michael. The crowd's reaction was impressive and Morgan couldn't stop smiling as he watched dollar bills tossed on the stage. The ladies Joe and Sergio were dancing with shoved singles down their tank tops and their pants.

Other women wanted to be pulled up and tried getting on the stage, but Morgan stopped most of them. Two women did make it onto the stage however, one of them was Reggie.

"Shit!" JJ spoke into her earpiece, "Hotch, Reggie's on stage." Nodding she looked at Maura's worried face. "He said to let it play out."

Sergio/Emily watched as Reggie approached, and with a look at Joe he continued his act and purposely ignored Reggie.

Finishing off the chorus, Joe nodded to Morgan and watched as he proceeded to encourage the ladies off the stage so they could finish. Reggie wouldn't leave and appeared angry at being ignored as the final chorus played on.

"_What's your definition of dirty baby_

_What do you call pornography_

_Don't you know i love you till it hurts me baby_

_Don't you think it's time you had sex with me_

_Sex with me_

_Sex with me_

_Have sex with me_

_C-c-c-c-come on."_

Joe and Sergio finished their act grinding together and ignoring everyone else as the notes died away….

The applause was amazing…the MC came over and hugged them both, "well folks? What did you think?" Taking a bow, Emily leaned into the MC's ear "really? Folks I've just been informed that our newest kings had a little help preparing for the show this evening. Our very own Jordan Coyote who has been recovering after a vicious attack last week was their coach." Morgan kept an eye on Reggie as he saw her tense at the MC's words. "Not only that, but apparently, he came personally to check on his protégés, Jordan, where are you stand up man, take a bow."

Jordan was stunned, he didn't expect to be publicly recognized but knew this was being done purposely to incite Reggie into action. Standing up, he waved a hand surprised by the support from everyone present. It was no surprise when Reggie's eyes locked on his. Jordan could see the effort not reacting was costing her.

Shooing Joe and Sergio off the stage, the MC called up the next act. Joe and Sergio took a collective deep breath realizing that part at least was done.

"Well that part's over…what were you thinking though, ignoring Reggie like that?" Jane was pissed, she knew that Emily was pushing Reggie more than they had discussed.

Emily was mad at herself, she hadn't meant to ignore her but she had suddenly seen the pictures of Reggie's victims and thought of Jordan as well. "I know I shouldn't have…I fucked up…I just hope it doesn't cost us." Looking across the stage, she saw Reggie splitting her attention between where Jordan was and where Emily was.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Reggie was breathing hard; she couldn't believe that Sergio had turned her away. She was just as bad as the others. And now Jordan was here, she didn't know what to do. Her hand had reached for the knife in her bag when that security guy had pulled her away from Sergio. But she had contained herself. After hearing Jordan's name though her head had whipped around and the anger in her came to a boil. Sitting next to Jordan was that blonde bitch and two other women.

She needed Jeri. Jeri had refused to come in with her saying she needed to make sure there were no police present, but it had been almost a half hour. Pulling out her cell she texted her one word, _now._

Looking up from her phone, she was surprised to see Sergio approaching her and had to stifle her anger.

"Hi," Emily could tell she was mad but she was determined to play this part well.

"Why did you turn me away?" she couldn't help it, the words spilled out before she could stop them.

"Did I?" Emily was playing the role of Sergio to the hilt, he was a player and feelings, did not matter.

"Yes you did, I thought you were different…"Reggie's tone was surprisingly calm, but a bit petulant.

"I am different, I'm Sergio, come on," taking Reggie by the hand, Emily led her to the bar, and Reid, "lets get a drink, Southern Comfort, right?" seeing Reggie's face light up at her remembering her drink, Emily knew she had made the right decision.

Jane made her way over to the others but not before spotting Jeri by the entrance to the club.

"Jane,"

"Joe" Jane gently corrected her.

"Joe, that was amazing." Maura's voice was full of lust, which didn't go unnoticed by any of them.

"Down girl, I know he looks good enough to eat, but we have a couple of things to take care of first." JJ had spotted Jeri as she came in and her concern increased as she watched her make a beeline for Reggie at the bar.

"Dammit, you need to get over there Joe" JJ wanted to be the one to go, but Emily was supposed to be unattached.

"Got it, relax JJ everything will work out." Giving Maura a quick kiss, he made his way over to Reggie and Sergio by the bar, hoping he didn't screw up like at the hospital.

"You both okay?" Jordan saw the fear in JJ and Maura's face and understood completely.

"No, I'm not, I hate this…waiting…" JJ rubbed her face with her hands and looked at Garcia. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I just don't know what Emily was thinking rejecting Reggie like that."

"I know…" the worry in her voice was for Emily, she was deliberately taunting this woman.

"Don't look now but we have company." Heading their way were Sergio and Joe, accompanied by Reggie and Jeri.

"What the…hey guys, great job." Jordan stood up and shook their hands, unable to keep his eyes off Reggie.

"Thanks, let me introduce you, Reggie this is Jordan." Sergio smiled thinly, "she wanted to meet you"

"You put together a great performance." Reggie was talking to Jordan but couldn't stop staring at Garcia.

"Reggie…"Jeri's voice was low but the warning was clear.

"What Jeri?" Even with the performance going on behind them Reggie's voice carried to all of them. Maura could see Morgan trying to make his way over to them.

"Don't…" Jeri was looking at them and got the impression they knew…looking down she saw the outline of Jane's revolver on above her boot. Locking eyes with Reggie everything seemed to happen at once. Emily saw the knife making its way toward Jane and shoved her out of the way, feeling the dull pain as it stabbed her instead.

Pushing Maura down JJ reached for her gun just as Jeri fired, Garcia's scream was echoed by Jordan's yell as he dove at Jeri. Jeri's kick to his midsection took his breath away and he never saw the butt of the gun as it hit him across the head.

Picking Jordan up, Jeri dragged him with her as Reggie grabbed Emily. JJ's hand didn't waver as she held the gun on them demanding they stop. The patron's screams were just a dim echo as she locked eyes with Emily. She couldn't fire. She saw Morgan and Jane try to close the angle on Reggie and Jeri, guns drawn.

Taking a deep breath, JJ attempted to calm the situation down, "Reggie, you have nowhere to go, you need to let them go." She could see wetness starting to stain Emily's shirt and knew she had been cut.

"I don't need to do anything, you do, back off, now…" Jeri held tightly to Jordan's limp body, while she held onto Emily, knife in her side. Looking over at Jane, she couldn't help herself. "Screwed up again, didn't you?"

The look on Jane's face was murderous.

"Jeri head out back, they're not going to do anything, not now. I get to play for a little while now." Backing up she watched as more officers made their way into the club. She and Jeri knew this building, they didn't. They had already discussed their exit plans. "I have some questions to ask them. If they answer correctly, you get them back. If they don't, they're mine."

Making their way along the corridor behind the stage, they turned into the storage room, making their way past the back shelves before getting to the door they were looking for. Dropping Jordan, Jeri pushed on the door until it gave. The door was part of the building's hidden entryways during prohibition. Jeri had made sure they had a way out, and they did. Now they just had to make sure they weren't found before Reggie was done.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I'm fine Maura," speaking through tears, Garcia allowed Maura to finish tying off the bandage on her arm. The bullet had gone clean through the fleshy part of her arm but she felt like it had gone through her heart. Jordan was gone, taken, and so was Emily.

"Why did she push me, goddamit! They never would have taken her." Jane punched the back wall and grimaced at the pain it caused. She was grateful for it though. She felt numb, unable to understand Emily's logic. Feeling an arm around her shoulder she wasn't surprised to see it belonged to Morgan.

"We'll find her Jane." He looked over at JJ as she finished speaking with Hotch. She was barely keeping it together. He had seen the blood too.

"Garcia, get to the hospital and get checked out, then I want everything that we have on Reggie and Jeri, everything, we're missing something and I want to know what it is."

"Hotch I'm not going," Pen stood up and thanked Maura. "We need to find them, now."

He was about to order her to go when he saw her eyes, she was lost, and so was JJ. "Fine, get checked out by the EMT's at least. Morgan, Reid, we need a new profile, Jeri and Reggie, apart and together, what are we missing? Rossi s already headed back, meet him there." Jeri had their vehicle stashed outside the exit they hadn't known about and had been long gone by the time they got there.

"Go, lets go, what are we waiting for?"

Jane walked past Maura and headed out with JJ.

"Jane…"

"Leave her Maura, she's blaming herself right now, just give her some space for now." Morgan looked into her hurt eyes and sighed, relationships sucked sometimes.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Emily took a deep breath and hissed in pain. Jordan had woken briefly but had lapsed into unconsciousness again. Sitting next to her on the floor, Emily could see blood beginning to seep into the rope holding Jordan tightly to the chair.

"Fuck…" they had to get out of there. But where was there? Emily had no idea where they were.

The raised voices in the hallway reminded her of their captors and it wasn't long before the door opened. Reggie came in with Jeri and smiled when she realized Emily was awake. Tapping a large knife against her leg she looked over at Jordan and then back to Emily.

"You're out of bed." It was a statement not a question.

"What do you want Reggie?"

"Answers…"moving in closer she ran the knife along the side of Emily's face. "I want answers."

Jeri's giggle sent a shiver down her spine as she suddenly realized she may never see Jennifer again.

**You didn't think I would resolve everything already, did you? Hope I didn't disappoint. As always, more reviews=quicker updates. Thank you for following this story….**

**Review, review, review**


	18. Chapter 18 Who wins?

**A/N: I'm glad to see how much everyone is enjoying this story…and how much you all enjoyed the drag king show. But our girls have been taken, so without further adieu…**

"Tell me you've found something, please." Jane paced behind Garcia willing her to find something, anything that would help them find Emily and Jordan.

"I'm trying!" Garcia's tears rolled down her already tear stained faced. Maura put a hand around her shoulders to comfort her and glared at Jane. Opening her mouth to apologize, she realized it was no use, she was pissed and on edge, and unfortunately was taking it out on Garcia who was devastated that Jordan had been taken along with Emily. She couldn't do a fucking thing right. Storming out of the conference room, she pushed passed Morgan and Reid.

"Whoa…you okay?" Morgan reached back and grabbed her by the shoulder.

"I need to see JJ…"

"She's with Hotch right now."

"Fine." Turning on her heel she stomped away leaving Morgan shaking his head.

"I know how she feels." With that he turned and walked in to find Garcia crying while she tried to type on the keyboard. He could tell her arm was bothering her but she had refused the hospital for now.

"You okay baby girl?" He watched as she wiped her eyes and turned to him.

"What if we don't find them in time Morgan? You've seen what she does to these women. Jordan was still recovering, she's no match for them…and Emily, I mean she was obviously hurt…" Morgan wrapped her up in her hug as she broke down. He thanked Maura with his eyes when she passed him some tissues for her.

"Slow your roll, Pen…we don't know anything yet okay? You know Emily, she's tough and she'll watch out for Jordan." Pushing away from him, Garcia sat back down at the computer. She was checking both women's backgrounds and knew that there had to be something they were missing. It had been six hours since they were taken and if they weren't already dead, time was definitely running out.

Jane waited until JJ was finished with Hotch before approaching her. She was sitting with her back to her and the dejection in her posture tore at Jane. This was her fault. It should have been her, not Emily, who was taken.

"JJ?" Jane saw her stiffen before she turned to face her. Her eyes were red rimmed and Jane could tell she had been crying, "Jennifer I'm sorry…"

"Jane none of this is your fault, Emily did what she does. I just…I don't understand how we lost control of the situation so quickly and why we can't find them yet…" her voice got higher as she spoke and Jane could hear the fear and anxiety she was feeling.

"I know hon, but we will find them. Remember when we were in that cellar?" JJ nodded slowly, "I didn't know if they would find us in time, I just knew I had to keep fighting, if only to give them time to get to us. You did the same, and they did find us."

"But Jane you almost died trying to protect me, what if Emily…"

"No! Don't think that way, she would never leave you JJ. She wouldn't." JJ looked into Jane's eyes and saw a certainty in them that she didn't feel. She hoped Jane was right, but until they could track the women down, Emily and Jordan were still at their mercy.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Emily pushed herself to her feet and swayed unsteadily for a second before addressing her.

"Reggie, you don't have to do this."

"Oh, but I do…" with a glance at Jordan, she moved toward Emily.

"You want answers from both of us? You're going to need to loosen those ropes around Jordan. She's bleeding." Emily tried refocus her attention, mistrust clearly evident in her eyes; Reggie looked down to the ropes holding Jordan to the chair and angrily turned to Jeri.

"I told you not to tie them so tightly!" Putting the knife down, Reggie kneeled down to loosen the ropes holding Jordan. The concern in her voice gave Emily a little hope. The look Jeri gave her though didn't. By reminding Reggie of Jordan's condition, Emily had managed to shift the anger Reggie was feeling toward Jeri.

With a shove Jeri pushed Emily back toward the bed, smiling as she winced in pain.

"Hurts don't it?"

Smiling at her Emily refused to show her any weakness, "You tell me, hurts that she seems more interested in Jordan than you." Emily saw Jeri's fist coming at her but couldn't avoid the punch to the face. Her head rocked back but she remained standing. Running her tongue along her lips, she could taste the blood from her split lip. She had touched a nerve, but this was a chink in their alliance that she could work on, as long as she could stay standing. She needed to buy the team time to find them.

"Is that all you have?" Emily's taunt had the desired effect as Jeri struck her again.

"Stop it!" Reggie hurried over and grabbed Jeri by the arm as she raised it to strike again. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Didn't you hear what she said…" Jeri's eyes were pained as she looked at Reggie. She actually seemed to be taking Emily's side.

"Why are you listening to her, you know who she is, this is what she does, though I have to admit I'm still surprised by how easily she played the part." Looking Emily up and down, Reggie was still angry with herself for not seeing what was right in front of her.

"You think you have us figured out? You have no idea! I know who you are. You're nothing like Jordan. I found your ID Emily. You're a fake, just like the others. Not a gentlemen at all, nothing like Jordan."

Shaking her head Emily tried to clear her head, the second blow had more than rattled her and she could feel her face tightening along her left cheekbone as it started to swell. She was walking a fine line here but if keeping them talking and taking a beating kept them both alive, she would do it.

"You're right Reggie, I'm not like Jordan. I didn't turn you away or reject you did I?"

"But you had a motive, you were looking for me weren't you, but you didn't know who I was. Jordan rejected me but he survived. He's the only one who survived. It means something. Do you understand?" Reggie's voice grew shrill as the derision on Emily's face angered her.

"I'm not crazy…"

"I didn't say you were Reggie, has someone told you that you were?" looking pointedly at Jeri, Emily turned her attention back to her.

"Shut up!" Jeri lunged at her in a rage as she realized what Emily was trying to do. She rammed into Emily knocking her over the bed, her involuntary cry of pain spurring Jeri on as she rained blows down on her. Emily grunted and fought her off landing a few blows of her own. Reggie's laughter as she tried to pull Jeri off of her turned her stomach. Laying breathless on the floor she felt Jeri's weight pulled off of her and attempted to roll over when Jeri's fought connected with her wounded side.

"Fuck…" Emily curled up in an attempt to protect herself when she was kicked again. This time her cry of pain was louder as she felt the blood begin to flow freely again. Lying on the floor trying to catch her breath she could hear the women arguing. With a groan, she couldn't help but think that this certainly could have gone better. Pushing herself to her knees she waited while the room righted itself. She knew that she was tempting fate by inciting them but she needed to buy time for her and for Jordan. Seeing the blood drip on the floor she tried not to picture JJ. JJ would be so angry at her for what she had just done, but it was all she could think to do. "I'm sorry Jennifer." She whispered as she used the bed to help her stand.

Both women turned to face her anger evident in their faces. Emily braced herself for another physical onslaught when a quiet voice stopped them.

"Stop it Reggie…" Jordan's voice was laced with pain and Emily could tell she was having difficulty breathing.

"Jordan!" Reggie clapped her hands at the sight of her favorite drag king awake and talking to her. Walking over she picked her knife back up and stood in front of her. "You're awake…wonderful now we can talk."

Jeri watched Emily warily as she sat gingerly on the bed, one hand on her side.

"Let her go Reggie, this is between us, no? Didn't you try to see me in the hospital?" Jordan caught Emily's eye and an understanding passed between them. She had heard Emily's taunts and knew what she was doing. It was her turn to buy some time; she just hoped she had the strength for it.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Reid stopped in the doorway and took a breath, "Garcia's found something."

Jane looked at JJ and squeezed her hand. She was determined to bring Emily home safe to JJ. Both of them had done so much already for Maura and her, she couldn't let them down, plus she owed Reggie.

Both women followed Reid back to where Garcia was just getting ready to brief everyone. The exhaustion in her face was mirrored in everyone else's, but the tear stained cheeks let them all see the depth of her feeling for Jordan and her worry and anxiety for Emily.

'What've you got Garcia?" Hotch remained standing while the others took a seat. The toll this was taking on them was evident in all of their faces. Jane was sitting in between Maura and JJ. Morgan stayed protectively by Garcia while Reid and Rossi stood on the far side with Detective Alvarado and his officers.

"Jeri owns property. It was under her original name along with her father's, which is why I didn't find it, I'm sorry." Garcia's voice broke as she tried to choke back a sob.

"Pen its not your fault," Morgan squeezed her shoulder, "Hotch, its about twenty minutes from here."

"Alright everyone listen up, there's no guarantee that we're going to find them there but this is our best chance right now. We go together do you all understand? We work as a team." Looking pointedly at JJ and Jane, he turned his attention back to the others. "Remember, both of these women probably feel like they have nothing to lose. We know that the fact that they changed their pattern means that we have no real way to predict their behavior."

"Hotch, you know damned well why they took Emily, and Jordan. There is no way they don't plan on killing them." Jane's anger resonated with all of them. "We need to go…"

"That's enough Jane." Rossi's interruption surprised them but with a glance toward JJ and Garcia he knew he had done the right thing. Jane was feeling so guilty about what had happened that she wasn't even considering the effect her words were having.

Following his gaze she cursed under her breath. "Dammit I'm sorry JJ, you too Pen, I'm just…" letting her words trail off she ran a hand through her hair and looked at Maura. She knew what Maura was thinking and Jane wished she could ease her mind, but she couldn't. She was going with the team to find Emily and Jordan.

"Jane please, I don't…" Maura's eyes caught hers as she tried to express her fears.

"Maura? I have to…" Her whispered response reached Maura's ears alone and she nodded tightly, squeezing her hand. She was terrified. Terrified for Emily and Jordan, but for Jane as well. She didn't want Jane to go, but she couldn't stop her, she knew that, all she could do was hope that the team was able to keep them safe and bring them all back.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jordan winced as she tried to shift her position in the chair. The ropes holding her had been slightly loosened but not enough for her to get loose. Watching Reggie approach she held her breath as she saw the knife in her hand. The fear that coursed through her body almost paralyzed her as she realized that was probably the same knife Reggie had used on her before. Looking past her at Emily she was shocked by her paleness and seeing the bloodstained sheets knew that she had to refocus their attention back on her. With a silent prayer she envisioned Penelope's face before facing her attacker again.

"What do you want from us Reggie?"

With a glance at Jeri she smiled, "I want you." The sugary sweetness of her voice was revolting and even Jeri was affected by her tone. Her hands clenched into fists as she stepped toward Reggie but movement by Emily made her turn around.

"Where are you going…" Emily stood up shakily and drew herself up.

"The bathroom." Nodding her head toward the only open door, she glared back at her tauntingly. "Unless of course you want me to make more of a mess?" indicating the blood on the sheets she smiled sweetly at her. Jeri was the key, Emily knew it and she was going to rock the boat as much as she could.

"Go then!" Jeri's raised voice was only half directed at Emily as she watched Reggie lean in and kiss Jordan. "No dammit! Reggie you promised" her voice pouty now as she turned her attention away from Emily.

The temptation to make a move right then was overwhelming, but Emily knew she was no match for them. Their only hope was for the team to get there soon, but if Jordan could get untied… she walked to the bathroom keeping an eye on Jeri. Turning to close the door,

"No! Leave it open, we don't want you trying anything foolish." Jeri's voice dripped with menace as she kept one eye on Reggie and Jordan.

Emily looked at herself in the mirror and was shocked at her paleness. Looking at her watch she saw that over six hours had passed since they were at the club. Leaning heavily on the sink she groaned as she realized how much it hurt to do that. Pulling her shirt she looked at the cut that Reggie had inflicted. It was inflamed and the bruising around it was a sharp contrast to her pale skin. Shaking her head she tried to shake off her lightheadedness. She was breathing shallowly because it hurt to breathe to deeply. "She probably broke a fucking rib…shit!" Using her fingers she probed her wounded side and said the last word a bit too loudly.

"Talking to yourself?" Jeri appeared in the doorway and looked her up and down appreciatively.

Quickly putting her shirt back down she faced her down. "What no privacy?" Straightening up, she pushed past her and headed back toward the bed.

"Bitch…you're a smart ass you know that? Jeri's shove pushed her onto the bed. Refusing to show her any weakness she turned around.

"You really think Reggie is going to pick you over Jordan? Look at the lengths she's already gone through to get to her." With a nod toward them, Jeri turned her head.

"Are you fucking kidding me Reggie? What are you doing?" Reggie was gently almost tenderly untying Jordan.

"He's not going to do anything are you Jordan?" Jordan kept eyes on both of them even as she tried to catch Emily's eye. Things couldn't have worked out better. Being untied now offered them both at least a chance.

"No I'm not" looking down at her midsection Jordan saw the blood seeping through her shirt. She had obviously torn something open and it stung. It was bearable though. Looking back at her captor, Jordan asked the question she hoped Emily would pick up on. "Is it okay if I stand?"

Reggie took a step back, surprise evident on her face at the gentle request. There was something about Jordan that just mesmerized her. She had made a mistake hurting him.

Jeri couldn't believe what she was seeing, "No! You can't, just stay where you are. Reggie…Reggie! Enough of this bullshit…ask your questions already. They're going to find us eventually and we need to be out of here soon."

"Shut up…"

"But Reggie…"

"Shut the fuck up!" Reggie turned on her in a rage. "I hurt him because of you…you told me he didn't care about me, that he hated me just like everyone else but that wasn't true, was it Jeri. Was it? You don't want me with him, you don't want me with anyone but you." Reggie's voice resonated in the small room.

"Reggie that's not true, I helped you remember, when they demoted you, made you less than what you were…who helped you, who was there for you?"

"Sounds to me like you were just trying to control her." Emily spoke up quietly knowing that things were starting to boil over. "Your hands aren't dirty, it's been Reggie doing all the work…"

"Reggie, did you hurt me because she told you to?" Jordan's hurt tone added fuel to the fire. "Why Reggie?"

"Shut the hell up you fucker!" Jeri lunged at Jordan, pure shock on her face when she felt herself hit the door and slide down to the floor. Reggie's body shot had flung her halfway across the room. Standing in front of Jordan protectively, Reggie looked down at the knife in her hand.

Emily tensed as she realized how quickly things were coming to a head…

**You all are going to hate me but yes I stopped there. It was a natural break so I went with it . As always, more reviews=quicker updates, so feed the muse folks….**

**This story only has a few more chapters left as I currently see it. That could change but fair warning…and, as this is a series, of course I will have another story with these folks ready to go… Please Review…**


	19. Chapter 19 Officer Down

**A/N: You guys are the best! Really….here's your update, a bit shorter, so hope it still satisfies.**

"What the hell are you doing Reggie? We're together…for fucks sake you tried to kill him." Jeri was screaming at her now

"That was your fault…all of this is your fault…" She looked briefly at Jordan before turning her attention back to Jeri, confusion crossing her face.

"Don't you understand? Nobody wants you Reggie, you're not a man or a woman…you're nothing without me." Jeri ignored the way that Reggie was tapping the knife in agitation. "I'm the one who made you feel like a woman when they cut off your money, I'm the one who helped you when you got demoted, me, no one else." Jeri's tirade had her breathing heavily as she stood up.

Reggie's response was cut off by the sound of an alarm. Looking desperately at Reggie, Jeri shook her head. "They're here…its time for you to decide whose side you're on."

"Reggie, don't listen to her." Emily's voice was soothing and calm as she tried to take advantage of the opportunity that had presented itself. "We can help you, we know this wasn't your fault."

"I…"

"Don't listen to her!" Pulling her gun out of her pocket she pointed it at Emily, "you need to keep your mouth shut you fucking bitch!

Holding her hands up in front of her, Emily tried to talk to her. "Jeri you don't have to this, there's another way." Taking a step toward her she was encouraged when Jeri didn't fire.

The sound of a crash and voices down the hallway startled them all.

"You're just trying to buy yourself time aren't you? You don't care what happens to us."

Reggie stood there stunned by what was being said, all she wanted was someone to love her for her, to accept her, she just knew that Jordan surviving meant something, it had to but Jeri…

"Jeri, no!" Reggie screamed, "What are you doing? It's over Jeri; I know you never cared, ever. You used me."

"I loved you, you stupid bitch!"

Jordan tackled Jeri as she pulled the trigger, the shot miraculously whizzing past Emily's head. Jordan struggled with Jeri over the gun, grunting as she was kneed in the midsection. Determined she hung on, refusing to let the crazed woman get another shot off.

Emily wasn't going to waste the opportunity; even knowing whom it was who had tripped the alarm. Approaching Reggie from behind she grabbed the hand holding the knife and threw her down. Jane hadn't been kidding about her strength though; she couldn't hold her and a sharp pain ripped through her as Reggie punched her in the side. Hanging onto her she prayed the team got there soon. She could feel herself weakening as she tried to hold onto her arm; Reggie wouldn't let go of the knife.

"You lied to me!" Reggie punched her in the side again. The pain was incredible and breath was all but impossible, but she was not about to let her go, not with that knife in her hand.

The door burst open, doorjamb splintering as Morgan kicked it open. He saw Emily first and rushed over to help subdue Reggie. Kicking out, Reggie caught him in the knee and he went down, hard. Loosening her knife hand she slashed Emily across the chest as Jane rammed her.

"Bitch!" Jane punched her in the face repeatedly. She watched Emily go down heavily and punched Reggie again and again, her rage giving her strength. Reggie roared, enraged and flipped Jane onto her back, elbowing and striking her in the chest before being pulled off by Morgan. Not skipping a beat, Jane struck her again, cracking her across the temple with her elbow. Beaten unconscious, Reggie just laid there, her face a bloody mess.

Panting, hand on her chest, Jane took a painful breath before looking over at Emily, "Fuck…Emily…Morgan, help me." Pulling him toward her, Jane ignored the odd angle of his leg as she grabbed the sheet off the bed and placed it over the bleeding wounds on Emily's chest and side.

Everything had happened so fast that neither of them noticed JJ come in with Reid on her heels. "Emily…" she could only whisper her lovers name before Jordan's curse drew JJ's attention to the two women on the floor.

"Stop! Hands, now…"

Startled by the sudden demand, Jeri struggled more fiercely against Jordan to gain control of her gun.

"Drop your weapon!" Both JJ and Reid had their guns trained on the struggling women unable to get a clear shot without hitting Jordan.

"JJ…shoot her…" Jordan's grunted words were lost as Jeri started to shrug Jordan off somewhat and pull the trigger.

Even as the echo from the first shot began to diminish, the second shot, from JJ's gun hit Jeri square in the forehead.

Rushing in JJ kneeled down next to Jordan who was struggling to raise herself off the floor "Jordan, are you okay?" Voice shaky she glanced over toward Emily being tended to by Morgan and Jane.

"Fine…" her voice a harsh whisper, Jordan pushed her away, "I'm fine, go to her." Doubling over she fought to take a breath.

Reid kneeled down next to her and spoke urgently into his earpiece, "Hotch we need medics, now" Turning back to her he was gentle, "can you get up?"

"Is Penelope okay?" Her voice was a whisper. She felt like her chest was on fire.

"She's fine Jordan, just relax, help is on the way." Reid looked to the others for help but they were busy with Emily.

"Call her please." She could feel her breathing growing more labored and could see the concern in Reid's face.

"What? Call Garcia?" Perplexed he just looked at her and pulled his phone out. Once he got through, he passed the phone over to Jordan.

"Jordan? Oh my God, thank goodness you're alright, I've been frantic…"

"Shh…Penelope…I…" lightheaded she shook her head and tried to focus. She could feel Reid but an arm around her for support. "I love you Penelope…" she could hear her response but the phone was sliding out of her hand as she fell into Reid.

"Jordan? Jordan!" Reid picked up the phone frantically, "Garcia I'll call you back." Checking desperately for a pulse, he was relieved to find one, however faint; laying her down he was surprised to see the burn hole in her shirt. Pulling her shirt up, he saw the bullet hole just beneath a healing wound.

"Damn…" seeing Hotch and Rossi come in with the EMTs and metro officers, he called over to them. "Rossi, help me here, please." Reid tried to ignore the buzzing of his cell phone, knowing that it was very likely Garcia calling.

Rossi looked down at the young woman who had ingratiated herself into their family, "Dammit kid, we need a medic." Pushing himself to his feet he snagged one headed toward Emily, "We have another person wounded over here" he looked over to see another EMT tending to Emily, while Jane comforted JJ. "Shit what a mess"

Patting Reid on the shoulder he watched as they placed an oxygen mask over Jordan's face and started triage. Sighing, he walked over to Jane and JJ.

"How is she?"

"Alive." JJ voice was flat as she watched the EMT's work on Emily. The slash across her chest was still bleeding freely and she could see the bruising visible around the other wound. That was the injury they were more concerned with as they suspected that as a result of the repeated blows, she was possibly bleeding internally. Rossi and Jane looked at each other before turning their attention back to JJ.

She watched as Morgan cuffed Reggie who was just starting to come around. The rage she felt against this person was indescribable as she looked at the medics again working on Emily.

Pulling her into a sitting position Morgan asked for the officers to get her up. He had ignored the medics as he hobbled around on one leg.

"Let me go!" Reggie started fighting the officers who had gotten her up as she realized what was happening. Knocking one down, she pushed into the other. The foot that kicked her in the head knocked her into the officer she had just knocked down. JJ stood above her breathing heavily, in fighting stance ready to kick her again.

"If I were you I'd stay down." Morgan warned her as he laid a hand on JJ's shoulder to restrain her. His surprise when she shook it off showed in his face.

"Leave me alone Derek" she kept her eyes on Reggie. She wanted the woman to get up again, she wanted to hurt her, make her pay for what she had done to Emily, but she wouldn't get the chance as the officers got Reggie standing and shackled, before removing her from the room. With her fists at her sides she blinked back the tears in her eyes as she watched the two gurneys rushed into the room for Emily and Jordan.

"Be careful with her," Jane had watched as JJ took Reggie out with a solid roundhouse kick, before turning her attention back to the EMT's who were moving Emily onto the gurney.

Turning back to Emily, JJ rushed back over and took Emily's hand in hers. She hadn't stirred since she had fallen according to Jane.

"Em…Emily please open your eyes honey, please." Squeezing her hand tightly she gasped at the answering squeeze. "Emily?"

Emily forced herself to open her eyes, despite the effort. She could hear the plea in JJ's voice and wanted to ease her pain, her worry. She wanted to see JJ but she hurt, it hurt to breathe.

"Hey…" her barely audible whisper reached JJ, "no crying…" It was a whisper, but it was enough to break through JJ's self control as the tears started to flow freely. Reaching up she wiped a tear away. "It's okay…how's Jordan?"

JJ glanced over to where the EMT's were desperately trying to stabilize Jordan so she could be moved.

She looked down into Emily's worried; pain filled eyes and wanted to lie.

"No lying Jareau, tell me….please…" Her small smile gave her the encouragement she needed.

JJ sighed and squeezed her hand tightly, "she's not doing too well Emily, neither are you…" Emily turned her head to watch as they wheeled Jordan out, Reid on their heels. She couldn't prevent the tear that rolled down her face as she let herself be pulled back into the darkness.

"Emily…Emily!" frantic she looked at the EMT who was already placing an oxygen mask over Emily's face.

"Shit!" Morgan was pacing behind her despite his injured leg her panic telegraphing itself to him as well.

"Ma'am, we need to move her, now…" waving over the other attendant they quickly wheeled Emily out.

"I have to go with her Jane." JJ looked at a loss. Grabbing her by the hand she and Jane chased down the EMT's as they placed Emily in the back of the ambulance.

"Wait!" Jane caught the door before they closed it. "She's going with you."

"Ma'am, we can't let…"

"She…is going…with you…" Jane's voice brooked no argument and the gun on her hip only added to her argument.

"Uhm yes…yes ma'am," extending a hand he helped JJ climb on board. Throwing Jane a grateful look she sat down and took Emily's hand as they closed the door.

Jane watched as both ambulances drove off, rubbing her chest. She called to Reid as she watched him try to get in word in with Garcia on his cell. The helpless look he gave her prompted her to put her hand out for the phone.

"Garcia…wait…Pen! Listen to me ok…they're taking her to Washington Hospital…yes its bad…Pen please…put Maura on please…" It was heartbreaking to hear Garcia's crying but she needed to talk to Maura, hear her voice. Rubbing her chest again she saw Reid look at her with concern but shook her head at him as Maura got on the line.

"Jane! Are you okay? What happened?" She could hear the fear in Maura's voice.

"I'm fine hon, we were too late. Jordan got shot, it looks bad and Emily…can you get Pen to the hospital please? Don't let her drive okay. Uh…damn…" Jane bent over as the pain in her chest increased.

"Jane? What's wrong?"

"Nothing…nothing…we'll meet you there okay? Yes…yes…love you too." With a grimace she passed Reid his phone.

"Jane, _are _you alright?" He could see by her body language that she was in pain but she was refusing to admit any such thing.

"I'll be fine Reid, just a little sore. You wanna go help Morgan down, he hurt his knee, badly, so he is going to need some help." She smiled at him knowing what he was thinking, how was he going to help Morgan who towered over him, in height and girth.

"Okay, but just stay here okay? I'll be right back." Watching him run back inside she sat down on the step in front of the house. She was angry that they hadn't been able to get there sooner. Angrier still that she had even allowed Reggie to get any licks in on her but she was definitely satisfied with her performance considering how Reggie had taken Morgan out of the mix.

Jane was so lost in thought she didn't notice when the rest of the BAU team joined her outside.

"Yo Rizzoli? You with us?" Limping toward her she noticed that Morgan's leg had been placed in a brace to immobilize till he could get to the hospital.

Jane pushed herself to her feet a bit unsteadily and smiled at them.  
>"That I am, we ready?"<p>

"Let's go"

**I know, I know…how could I? Well how could I not! So our girls aren't doing to well and Reggie is in custody, but for how long? And Jane? Well Jane is just stubborn as hell isn't she? As always, more reviews=quicker updates so….**


	20. Chapter 20  Aftermath

**A/N: So folks this is a shorter update than usual but I am in the process of moving and relocating to another state. So with wrapping stuff up at work, packing and dealing with home life stress, I wanted to post what I had. Hope I don't disappoint.**

"Jane!"

Jane smiled as she saw Maura running toward her. The emergency room bustled around them as Maura wrapped her arms around her. Jane's tired smile turned into a grimace, as Maura squeezed just a bit too tightly. "Are you sure you're okay?" Holding her at arms length she caught the look on Jane's face and bit her bottom lip.

"Maura hon, I'm fine, really. Where are JJ and Pen?" Looking past her Maura's eyes rose as she watched Rossi and Reid helping Morgan in. Hotch had already walked over to the information desk to get information on Emily and Jordan and to make sure Morgan was attended to.

"They're in the waiting room…Jane, you're not okay, are you?" Maura could see the discomfort on her face and sheen of sweat on her forehead.

Sighing, Jane chose not to answer her as she made her way to the waiting room, she felt awful but she needed to make sure JJ and Pen were okay. JJ was sitting holding Garcia in her arms as she wept. She could see JJ's tear streaked face as she turned to look at her.

"Any news?" She took a seat next to them and could feel Maura behind her. She knew Maura was worried but she needed to know how they were first. She would take care of herself later. She rubbed her chest absently as she listened to JJ.

"Not yet, they were trying to stabilize Jordan when they brought her in, and Emily woke up in the ambulance for just a bit but…" the words caught in her throat. Seeing Emily that way had been heart wrenching, she couldn't imagine her life without Emily, and now…

"I'm sorry we didn't get there sooner Jayje, Pen, I'm really sorry." The guilt in Jane's voice made Garcia snap.

"Don't you dare Jane! You are not to blame for any of this. Reggie and her friend Jeri are to blame. If anything you, Morgan and JJ are the only reason they made it this far." Wiping her tears with the back of her hand she nodded to JJ.

"She's right Jane, a few minutes later and…" JJ left the rest unsaid as they all contemplated what they would have come upon if they had arrived any later.

"If anything," Pen said, "I should have found that information sooner, we wasted hours, dammit." The tears threatened again and Maura draped an arm around her to comfort her.

Jane watched as Maura took care of Garcia and was grateful, grateful that she had such a wonderful, loving woman in her life.

JJ took Jane's hand and squeezed it reassuringly. The sound of someone clearing their throat made them all look up, "They just took Morgan back for x-rays on his knee, any news yet?" Reid looked at the woman one by one. He hated how lost JJ looked without Emily by her side and to see Garcia so broken… shaking his head he focused his attention on Jane. He knew she was hurting and he was damned if he was going to let her ignore it.

"Jane?"

"What is it Reid?" Jane's voice held a threat that wasn't lost on the others.

"What's going on?" Maura looked from one to the other before settling on Jane, "you did get hurt!"

Casting a disparaging look at Reid she spoke gently, "It's fine Maura, I'm fine, really. I took another shot to the chest that's all. Really Reid?" Avoiding her glare he was suddenly interested in the wall behind them.

"Don't you dare blame him Jane Rizzoli, you said you were fine and its obvious you aren't. You need to let a doctor check you out."

"Maura I don't need a doctor, I just need to get some rest, and I will as soon as I know Emily and Jordan will be okay." She so did not want to discuss this right now, the pain in her chest had gotten worse but she knew if she just rested for a bit it would ease up.

JJ and Pen looked at each other briefly before they both got up. They each took a surprised Jane by one arm and forced her to sit down.

"Guys really? I'm fine." The look JJ made her snap her mouth closed.

"I'm fine, I'm fine…dammit Jane you sound just like Emily and look where she is. Do you know how that makes me feel? How it makes us all feel? Stop thinking about yourself and your damned pride and think about Maura!" Stunned at JJ's words and the emotion behind them, Jane looked up at Maura and was shocked to see the shimmer of tears in her eyes.

"Maur…" looking at Reid and Garcia and knew she was outnumbered. Admittedly she felt terrible. The pain and discomfort had been steadily increasing to the point where even she couldn't ignore it for much longer.

"Crap…" leaning forward the pain in her chest made her suck her breath in.

"That's it…" Maura stormed out of the waiting room leaving them all stunned.

"Great, she's pissed now." Jane chuckled for a moment before the pain took her breath away. "fuck…" pressing a hand to her chest she tried to shake away the black spots that she was seeing.

"Jane?" Pen dropped down in front of her concern and worry on her face, "Reid go get a nurse, now." Reid turned to leave but stopped when he saw Maura coming back with a nurse and wheelchair in tow. As soon as Maura saw Jane she rushed to her side.

"It hurts doesn't it?" Her voice full of concern no longer held any of her previous anger as she watched Jane try to manage the pain she was in. The look she gave her told Maura all she needed. "Can you stand?" Jane's nod was enough for her. Grabbing hold of one arm she helped her stand.

"No wheelchair Maura." There was no way she was going to sit in that thing. She had enough the last time. "I'll go get checked out, but I want to know immediately if there's any news okay?" Looking directly at Reid she waited for him to agree.

"I'll let you know as soon as we know something." Reid knew she wasn't going to forget what he had done.

"Come on Maura, I don't need to give these guys anything more to worry about." Walking out on her own steam, she refused the nurse's attempt to get her to sit down, arguing back that this better not take long.

Watching her leave JJ looked at Garcia and couldn't help the bitter laugh that escaped her, "I swear she and Emily could be twins." Holding hands they waited for word on the women they lov**e**d.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Agent Morgan please stay still…" the nurse finished with the brace on his leg and offered him his discharge papers.

"About time, any news on my friends yet?" It had been an hour since they had arrived at the emergency room. Hotch had insisted that he get his leg checked out and he had only been able to get a brief update from Reid on Emily and Jordan. Both women were in surgery and would be for some time. He couldn't even imagine how JJ and Garcia were feeling. Grabbing the crutches that were offered, he worked his way out into the hallway and down toward the waiting room. He could sense everyone's depression at the turn of events, the angst and anguish they were all feeling.

"Any news yet?" his voice was loud in the silent room.

"Morgan!" Reid smiled as he walked in on the crutches, "you okay?"

"Yeah Boy Wonder, I'm good, no news yet?"

"No, nothing yet, they're both in surgery"

Seeing only the BAU team he looked around for Jane and Maura. "Where's Rizzoli?"

"Sit down Derek" Garcia came over and sat next to him resting her head on his shoulder.

"Hey baby doll, Jordan will be okay, you know that right? No news on Emily either?" JJ's eyes told him all he needed. The haunted look scared him. He had seen the same look on Emily's face when they had been in Boston and JJ had been hurt.

Motioning Reid over, "so where _are_ Jane and Maura? She was hurting wasn't she?" He had seen the same thing Reid had and knew it was going to bite her in the ass.

"Yes she was, but she's as stubborn as Emily, Maura made her get checked out." Reid glanced over at JJ as the mention of Emily's name brought tears to her eyes.

"JJ, Emily's tough as nails, you know that, she'll be okay…" Morgan hated seeing her like this, she seemed so lost, so did Pen. Sighing deeply he put an arm around Pen as she started to cry. "Shhhh…"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Maura please don't hover," Jane was pissed at herself, if only Reggie hadn't gotten those shots in. Laying on the bed in the emergency room she watched as Maura's face fell. "Maur I'm sorry, its just…I'm okay really…"

"You're not okay, you re-fractured two ribs, why didn't you say anything? Maura sat down abruptly in the chair next to the bed. They were waiting for the nurse to come back with Jane's discharge forms. Even though the doctor was recommending that she stay overnight, Jane had refused. "You passed out Jane, do you realize how scared I was?"

She had just made it to the end of the hallways when the black spots in front of her eyes had swallowed her up. Maura caught her as she fell which had spared her any further injury but Jane had been more than upset with herself when she woke up to find herself exactly where she didn't want to be. Pursing her lips she exhaled realizing she was never going to hear the end of this from Maura. Thankfully the shot they gave her was taking the edge off the pain but it wasn't doing anything for Maura's anger and disappointment in her.

"I'm sorry…" Jane's voice was so low that Maura almost missed it.

"Wait, what?"

"I'm sorry Maura…I'm sorry that I keep putting you through this…" taking as deep a breath as she could she pressed on, "I really did think I was okay, I didn't think she hit me that hard."

"Jane you're not indestructible."

"I know Maur." Maura could only shake her head.

"I know you don't want to stay here as a patient, but will you at least let me take you back to Emily's?"

"No…I need to be here Maur…I need to know that they're both okay. Can you understand that?" Jane slowly swung her legs over the side of the bed, wincing at the pain but quickly shooting Maura a sheepish smile.

Shaking her head Maura helped her sit up. She knew it was a losing battle. All she could do was make sure she didn't overdo it. At least it was over finally now that Reggie was in custody and Jeri was dead, except of course for Jordan and Emily, and considering the friendship that had developed, she knew nothing was going to keep Jane away.

"Promise me Jane…" at Jane's questioning look she continued, "promise me you won't overdo it, please…" her request was more of a plea as her eyes captured Jane's.

"I promise hon" Jane grabbed Maura's hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "Have you heard anything more about them?" She had been out of it for a little while when they first gave her the injection and Maura had stepped out to check at her request.

"No," it had been more than three hours now and both women were still in surgery.

"Dammit…well let's get me out of here so we can check on JJ and Pen."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Alright lets go…Jarvis! Cut the crap, get up." CO Almeda hated when inmates decided they were going to set the rules. It was after nine already and he hadn't gotten a cup of coffee yet. This particular prisoner had proved a bit difficult to house since they couldn't put him or her in general population. Pissed now at the lack of response, he motioned for another officer to assist as he opened the cell. His inmate was covered in a blanket since holding tended to be chilly.

"Jarvis I said lets go!" pulling the blanket off he cursed loudly when he saw the blood. "Shit! Get the nurse, looks like we have a transport. Pulling on gloves he rolled Reggie over and sucked in his breath at what he'd done. Reggie had managed to break the plastic cup he had been given and used the broken edges to slice down his forearm. The jagged cut was bleeding freely and Almeda used the blanket to apply pressure. They would have to transport him to the hospital. Calling central housing he advised them of the situation and requested an ambulance. He was never going to get that coffee now.

**Yes I left it there…more to come, no worries…a couple of chapters left in this story…I officially move on April 10****th****, so I'm hoping to post on each of my stories before then…wish me luck. As always, I'd love to know what you think… so please, REVIEW.**


	21. Chapter 21 Down but not Out!

**A/N: I know its been a little while but I've just relocated and started a new job, so I am trying to adjust to new writing times. Please bear with me… Hope you are still enjoying this story. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, alerted, etc.**

**Note-There is a Shakespearean reference made here that was made in another fanfic…for the life of me I can't remember which cause I read so many I just remember it was an R and I one…so if you know which story it is, please ket me know so I can credit the right person...it fit here so…hope that was okay **

Dr Evans cleared his throat as he walked in on the group in the waiting room.

"Family for Emily Prentiss?" The group rose as a whole at the mention of Emily's name.

"Uh, family only please…I'm looking for Jennifer Jareau."

Gesturing to the group, "I'm Jennifer, and we _are_ her family doctor, how is she?" JJ's voice shook as she asked the question.

Taking in the group in front of him he knew they were still waiting on word about the other woman who was brought in with a gunshot wound. Thankfully he would be spared explaining that situation. The complications in that case did not bode well for the young woman but his concern right now was the individuals in front of him and his own patient. He could at least ease their minds a bit there.

Nodding grimly he began to explain how the knife wound in her side had perforated her lung. The wound itself would easily have been treatable but it appears she took a beating on that side as well. The wound had opened wider and the blows had resulted in a badly bruised kidney as well as internal bleeding. They had stopped the bleeding and inserted a chest tube to drain any fluid that might accumulate.

"She's still sedated, we allowed her to wake briefly in recovery to make sure there were no side effects from the anesthesia but she's in a lot of pain. They'll be moving her to a room shortly." Seeing the relief on their faces, especially the small blonde who was openly crying, he continued a bit less informally. "Do any of you have any questions?"

"When can we see her?" Jane raspy voice echoed the question they all had. She squeezed JJ's hand as and smiled. The news was such a relief that JJ couldn't stop crying.

"I'll have the nurse come get you once we have her settled. I need you all to understand, it's going to take some time for her to fully recover. The muscles that were cut are going to affect her movement and the beating did not lend itself to a speedy recovery. We'll fully assess where she is once she wakes but its not going to be easy for her. I need you all to understand, for her sake, she's going to need your support."

Nodding her head, JJ turned grateful eyes on him, "thank you…thank you so much."

Turning he was surprised at the hand on his shoulder that stopped him in his tracks.

"Dr," Hotch glanced at a subdued Garcia, hanging onto Maura, "what's the status of the other woman who was brought in, Jordan Rivera?"

"I'm sorry, I wasn't the surgeon on that case, I can check with the OR nurse to see if they have an update for you." Looking at Garcia, "I'm sorry I don't have any information for you."

Penelope sat down on the nearest chair and started crying. JJ sat down next to her and hugged her, "shhhh…she'll be okay Pen, you have to have a little faith okay?"

"Faith?" her humorless laugh sounded harsh and broken, "really JJ, I don't want to hear that word or that song ever again…" breaking down again Morgan sat down on the other side of her.

"Come here baby girl…I've got you. Your lady's going to be okay you hear me, she's strong, and she has you." With a tenderness that one wouldn't expect from a man like him he tilted her chin up to look at him. "She loves you baby, she's not going to leave you without a fight." Pulling her into his arms he let her cry.

JJ's feeling of relief about Emily was suddenly overshadowed by the guilt she felt about Pen and Jordan. She jumped when Maura took a seat next to her, but was grateful for the contact and support. Hotch watched his team and shook his head as he realized just how badly this could all still end. Walking toward Rossi and Reid, he gestured for them to follow him out.

Jane watched as they left and abruptly followed. Her chest was thrumming a steady painful beat but she needed answers. Seeing the doctor at the nurses station she stopped him as he started to walk away.

"What aren't you telling us?" the look on his face was answer enough, "look, I know you're not her doctor dammit but you know something, please…" The pain she was in was making her short with him.

"Ma'am…"

"It's Detective," her automatic response surprised her, "sorry doc, please go on."

With a sigh he ran a tired hand across his face, it had been a long day already and it really wasn't his place to say anything but he would at least point her in the right direction.

"There were some complications, what those were specifically, I don't know, but if you walk with me I'll bring you to the OR nurse who can give you some more information."

With a backward glance at the waiting room she took him gently by the elbow and steered him back in the direction he was going, "lay on Macduff."

Confused eyes locked on her, "Isn't it lead on?"

With a laugh that made her groan, "trust me doc I've had this argument already"

Catching her grimace of pain, "are you alright detective?"

Placing a hand on her chest she took as deep a breath as she could, "I'll be fine as soon as I know how Jordan is, come on, I'd like to get back as soon as possible."

Heading toward the elevator, Jane hoped to get back quickly, for Garcia's sake. She shook her head trying to clear the images of Emily and Jordan out of there. All she could do was see them as they were when they had been hurt.

"She just can't keep still can she?" Rossi, Reid and Hotch had stepped out into the hallway to talk just as Jane got on the elevator. They all looked at one another but it was Rossi who spoke. He hated how she pushed herself, but they had all come to recognize that Jane and Emily were a lot alike, so much so that he found himself feeling very protective of her.

"Yes she does, I think she's still mad at me for letting Maura know that she'd been hurt" the guilt and hurt on his face made him seem younger than he was and was evident in his voice and posture.

"Reid, you know how she is by now, she's not mad at you she's mad at herself, didn't you say as much before?" Hotch glanced at the elevator before continuing, "she hasn't had an easy time of it in her recovery. She feels the need to prove that she's not weak. Sound familiar?"

"Hmmm, Emily…I just wish she would take it easy, its over now." Reid looked to the older men for confirmation.

"Not for Jordan, Reid." Patting him on the shoulder Rossi headed down the hallway, "anyone want to join me for a cup of coffee? I think we're going to be waiting a bit for news and to see Emily."

"If you don't mind guys, I'll just stay here." Turning he went back in to offer what little support he could.

"Come on old man," Hotch patted Rossi on the back and smiled at him.

"Old man? I'll give you old man."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Officer, I need you to remove the handcuffs." The nurse's exasperated voice was grating on him, but CO Almeda had been adamant when they got there. There was no way the prisoner was going to be uncuffed, unconscious or no. The other CO was stationed at the door for now but wasn't required to be. Only one officer was required to be with the prisoner at all times, but this prisoner was different, and they knew what she was capable of. He was not going to take any unnecessary chances.

"Look ma'am, I told you, I'm not allowed to uncuff the prisoner. You can treat her as she is can't you?" He looked at Regina Jarvis and couldn't contain the shiver that ran up his back. She was still unconscious, and had been throughout the ride in the ambulance, but according to the doctor she should have woken up already. It bothered him that she hadn't but he suspected there might have been some brain injury from the other injuries. The sel inflicted wound had been stitched and the other injuries to her face had been attended to as well. The doctor had just ordered a CT scan based on her unresponsiveness but it galled Almeda that this woman had almost taken the lives of two women just a few hours ago and was still being treated so respectfully.

It was already lunchtime. His relief still wasn't here and this nurse was really starting to aggravate him. Taking a deep breath he held his tongue and tried to strike a balance.

"Look, the cuffs stay on, its only one and its attached to the bed, how in the way can that be?"

"When we go for the CT scan it has to come off."

"Why? Her hand isn't going into the machine…"

"No but it can interfere…" Cursing under his breath he prayed his relief came soon so it wouldn't be his responsibility. "Fuck me…"

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Thanking the nurse, Jane pulled out her cell and texted Maura. "Dammit!" with a tired hand behind her neck she took a seat and waited for Maura. There was no way she could explain to Garcia without her help. Leaning back, she didn't realize she had drifted off until she felt Maura's hand on her shoulder.

"Shit…oww…"straightening up in the seat reminded her of her own injuries and of just how quickly the pain meds were wearing off.

"I'm sorry hon…are you okay?" Sitting next to her she waited for Jane's response.

"Yeah, just forgot for a sec, won't do that again. Anyway, thanks for coming, I think you should be the one to explain to Garcia about the complications."

"What complications? Jane, what did you find out?" Maura looked over at the empty nurse' station.

"Maur, they're still trying to remove the bullet, there was no exit wound. According to the nurse it's so close to her spine that they had to call in a specialist. Dammit Maura, she coded while I was here." The tears threatened to fall as she suddenly felt the full impact of what she had said.

Maura sat quietly taking in what Jane had said. Based on what she knew from Reid and how Jordan had been shot, she could understand Jane's hesitance to explain.

"What did they say Jane?"

"Even if she survives the surgery, they won't know if there is any permanent damage until the swelling goes down. The nurse said they're taking it step by step, with step one being to get her through surgery." With tears now rolling freely down her face, "I can't tell Pen that Maura, I thought if I could find out something it would be better than not knowing."

"Oh Jane…" pulling her into her arms Maura rocked her gently as she let her cry. "None of this is your fault Jane, you know that, don't you?" Jane's silence bothered her but she wouldn't push her right now.

"How were you able to get that information? I thought only fam…"

"Shhh…" putting a finger to Maura's lips, "I told them she's my sister and that Garcia is her fiancée." The sheepish grin under her tear streaked face put a smile on her face.

"Oh my…I guess…well I guess we should let Pen know she's getting married?"

"Oh God please don't tell her I said that…we can just tell her that they should be done fairly soon and…dammit Maura I don't know."

"We'll figure it out. I just don't want to lie to her Jane…"

"I know…" casting her eyes upward, "lord, I really wish you would cut us some slack here…" smiling at Maura's surprised expression, "what? I figured I'd ask…come on hon." Pushing herself to her feet she took Maura's hand, "thank you, I don't know what I'd do without you…"

"Hmmm…why don't we hold that thought for now, I may need to remind you that you said it some day soon." Jane's answering chuckle was exactly what she hoped for as they headed to the elevator.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

JJ stood quietly alongside the hospital bed and looked down at the woman she loved. The sounds of the machines that were helping her breathe and regulating her pain medication barely drowned out the sound of her own heart beating in her chest. Emily was just so still, it was so unlike her, so foreign. The others had insisted that she go in alone to see her but now she didn't know what to do. She could feel herself transported back to Emily's nearly fatal encounter with Doyle and how she had nearly lost her that day only to lose her for months, and now…she had almost lost her again.

Pulling the seat close to the bed she sat down and took Emily's hand in hers.

"Dammit Emily, you have got to stop scaring me this way." Her whispered plea was drowned out by the sound of the machines and her own sobs, putting her head on the bed she stroked Emily's hand as she always did when she was upset, willing the brunette to wake up, yet knowing she wouldn't for awhile. She could feel exhaustion and relief overwhelming her as she continued stroking her hand. "We're supposed to grow old together Em…you promised me…you promised…" Letting her exhaustion win, JJ let herself be lulled to sleep by the sounds and her contact with Emily.

**xxxxxxxx**

Reid watched the sleeping woman and knew she was going to wake up in pain from the position of her neck on the bed, but he was not about to wake her to tell her that. Quietly stepping back out, he stopped Rossi from going in.

"Is Emily alright?"

"Yes, JJ's with her…no…" stopping him again, Reid continued, "she's asleep, they both are."

"Okay kid…we'll give them their time." Turning around he saw Maura walk out with Garcia. She and Jane had come back and explained to all of them what was going on with Jordan and the look on Garcia's face had made even him want to cry. He knew love; he recognized it even if he wasn't any good at holding on to it. What he saw happening between Garcia and Jordan was just that. It was rare to see Garcia fit so well with someone. He knew of her insecurities even though her outward appearance and behavior said otherwise. To see her so broken and lost had made him want to storm into that operating room and demand that they do something.

Maura had done her best to explain what was going on and had confirmed with the nurse that it would be another hour at least before they knew anything. Knowing they were headed to the cafeteria he wondered if he should tag along. Thinking better of it he pulled on Reid's arm. "Come on kid, let's go back to the waiting room then and see if anyone wants any coffee."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Where the hell is our relief?" CO Johnson was pissed. He and Almeda should have been relieved over two hours ago.

"Central said three folks called off so they had to readjust the rotation. We've got another two hours at least with this." Waving his hand at his prisoner, he didn't notice that he was being watched or that Reggie had been awake for some time, listening to his objections about the CT scan.

Reggie had learned a long time ago how to be unresponsive to stimuli. It was an exercise that she and Jeri had practiced as they "played with each other" trying to control their base urges. Her arm stung from the cut she had inflicted but it was bearable. All she had to do now was wait.

"Any news on how that FBI agent and PO are doing?" Johnson had been amazed at what their prisoner was being accused of.

"Yeah, I asked that bitch of a nurse if she knew anything, the PO is still in surgery she said. She didn't know about the FBI chick."

"Damn, that sucks, its been what seven hours?"

"Yeah"

The monitor in the room registered a quickening heart rate making them both look at their prisoner.  
>Seeing no change, "hmm…can't be doing too bad if she's dreaming?"<p>

"Yeah" sitting down Almeda grabbed a magazine and started flipping through it. The nurse said she would be back in ten minutes and it had been fifteen already.

Reggie tried to calm herself. "_The PO was Jordan!" _she couldn't believe that after everything he was still alive. "_He's waiting for me, that's what it is…we're meant to be together…live together or die together." _Reggie took slow even breaths; the trick now was when to react, when to move…she had to find Jordan…she had to…

**I know Bitches Be Crazy…especially Reggie…**

**FYI-This story will be wrapping up soon, I'd say another few chapters at least so forewarned…Now, as this is a series, I am tossing around a couple of ideas for another story in the Targeted Series…so if you're interested, stay tuned…and as always, reviews are love so please, Review!**


	22. Chapter 22 Are you kidding?

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been sticking with this story. slowly wrapping it up, of course there have to be some fireworks first…enjoy...**

Her hand was heavy…she tried again to move it and couldn't. The sounds she heard were familiar, too familiar. Slowly she opened her eyes. The effort it took was incredible and the exhaustion she felt was all consuming but she needed to know, why she couldn't move her hand. Turning her head slightly she saw the familiar blond locks of her lover and best friend. It took all of her strength to lift her other hand but the familiar feel of her lover's hair brought just a hint of a smile to her face.

Sensing the movement and the feel of fingers in her hair, JJ picked her head up off the bed and looked into Emily's eyes, glistening with tears.

"Em?"

"Jennifer…" the sound of her voice seemed alien even to her. Hoarse and gravelly she tried to swallow…"water…please…"

Rushing to the side table, JJ poured a cup of now lukewarm water and helped her take the slightest of sips. The effort of lifting her head exhausted her and she closed her eyes in an effort to refocus herself.

"Emily…please hon…open your eyes…" JJ's plea brought tears to her eyes. The fear in her voice was something she had promised never to be the cause of again.

"I'm sorry JJ" Emily looked into brilliant blue eyes full of gratitude.

"Hush" pressing the call button to alert the nurse that Emily was awake, she stroked her forehead, "how are you feeling?"

Smiling at her she tried to make light of it, "like I got run over by a truck…named Reggie."

"Not funny Em…dammit…you shave years off my life you know that?" JJ's irritation at Emily's comment didn't fall on deaf ears.

"Mine too…" she stared at her with tears in her eyes grateful when JJ leaned in and kissed her.

"I thought I lost you Em…" Caressing her face she kissed her gently on the lips.

"Can't get rid of me that easily Jennifer." Her husky whisper was full of emotion. She tried desperately to control her voice but JJ's smile told her that she heard the meaning behind her words.

Squeezing her hand she sighed when the nurse made her way in to check on Emily followed closely by Jane and Maura.

"Hey sleeping beauty…bout time you woke up…" Jane's forced humor was lost on none of them.

"Hey…" Emily's voice held none of its usual force or conviction. "What did I miss? How's Jordan?" Seeing the look they exchanged Emily didn't need an answer, "dammit…" slamming her hand down on the bed, the sudden movement caused her to groan in pain.

"Stop it Emily…she's still in surgery, there were complications…" looking for help JJ was grateful when Maura came to the other side of the bed.

"Emily, please, you shouldn't try to move around, not yet." Maura's voice was full of concern for her friend, who was unfortunately as stubborn as Jane.

"Tell me…" Gritting her teeth against the pain she shook her head at JJ, "no Jayje, no pain meds…tell me first." Waving the nurse away JJ patted her hand.

"Shh…we'll tell you" She started explaining everything that Maura had told them, while Maura herself filling in any gaps. Watching as they explained, Jane slipped out quietly to let the others know Emily was awake and to check on Garcia.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Doctor she's stable again…" the nurse monitoring Jordan's vital signs, sighed in relief. It had been touch and go when they finally went after the bullet again, the blood loss complicating what had already been a difficult surgery. They had finally removed it but not without losing her again. Now that she was stable they could close up the wound and send her to recovery.

The lead surgeon took a step back as another surgeon stepped in to close the incision. This patient's will to live was amazing and he was hopeful she would make a full recovery. All that remained now was to monitor the swelling along her spinal cord. The location of the bullet and a fragment of bone had complicated injuries that his patient was only just recovering from. The biggest complication beside the location of the bullet had been the repairs he had been forced to make to the original stabbing injuries. She had been bleeding internally before she was ever shot. Wiping his forehead he pushed against the door and headed to speak to the family. Looking up he whispered his thanks as he always did after a successful surgery.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Garcia sat by herself just waiting. She wanted to go see Emily but she was scared to leave before she had got news about Jordan, encouraging the others to go without her. She thought back to the night she and Jordan had together and could feel the tears again. She had taken such good care of her, she had loved her, completely and she didn't know what she would do if she didn't get a chance to tell her.

Closing her eyes she could hear Jordan's breathless voice on the phone professing her love before she had collapsed. Sighing deeply she couldn't stop the tears that welled up running freely down her face.

"Pen?" Jane stood hesitantly in the doorway of the waiting room. She could only guess at the thoughts that were going through her friend's head. The unknown could strike fear into the strongest individuals.

Garcia wiped her face before standing. "Hey…how's Emily?"

Frowning at the defeated tone in her voice Jane shook her head. "She's awake, the others are in with her…why are you here by yourself?" Taking a seat she patted the seat next to her, "sit, I'm tired and sore…" Waiting until she got settled, she pressed on, "come on Pen…you know she'll be okay right?"

"Do I? Jane she had Reid call me…she told me she loved me…what if…" swallowing thickly, "what if I never get the chance to tell her how I feel Jane?"

"Aw Pen…" gathering her up in her arms, Jane held her as she cried. Her sobs were interspersed with words as she told Jane how she felt about Jordan.

"Ah…excuse me?" Surprised at the deep voice they turned and stood up immediately at the sight of the doctor in surgical scrubs.

"I'm looking for a Ms. Garcia?"

"That's me…Jordan?" Reaching for Jane's hand she squeezed it tightly.

Smiling he put a hand on her shoulder, "You have a hell of a fiancée Ms. Garcia, she's a fighter."

"She's alive? Jane, she's alive!" Collapsing into Jane's arms she sobbed even harder than before, but this time they were sobs of relief. Attempting to collect herself she turned back to the doctor.

"Can I see her? Is she awake?" Were you able to get the bullet out? What about her stab wounds?" The rapid-fire questions surprised him and made Jane smile as she realized how just that little bit of news was enough to revive her.

"Whoa…yes ma'am you can see her shortly, she's being moved to ICU, so only one person at a time. As to your other questions, she's not awake; right now the best thing is to keep her sedated for a while longer. We won't bring her around for another couple of hours at least. We were able to remove the bullet and her spinal cord is intact. There's a lot of swelling however and with the bone fragments that we had to remove, we'll have to wait and see how she responds to stimuli. Time is the best medicine right now." The doctor thought about how best to explain the rest. "Her previous injuries created some complications. She was bleeding internally before she was shot; the amount of bleeding wasn't consistent with the gunshot wound."

"Is she…will she be alright?" Garcia's voice was tremulous as she asked the question.

"I won't sugarcoat it, she has a lot of healing to do, it's going to take time, but like I said, she's a fighter." Shaking his head he chuckled, "I think she's going to be one of those patients that end of surprising all of us. I'll have the nurse come get you as soon as she's settled so you can see her."

Leaving the women to themselves he walked out with a bounce in his step. Too often he had to give bad news. He was happy to have been called in and even happier with the outcome.

Hugging her tightly Jane let out a relieved laugh, "I told you she'd be okay…"

"You did…thank you."

"For what?"

"For not letting me lose faith."

Jane looked down at her hands and spoke quietly.

"Maura told me how you were there for her when I got hurt…I figured I could return the favor. Besides, you're family and you were hurting. I've seen how Jordan looks at you. Her love for you is pure Pen. She loves you with all of herself, so she wouldn't leave you, just like I wouldn't leave Maura."

Reaching for her scarred hand Pen took hold of it expressing her thanks. Together, they sat quietly waiting for the nurse to let them know when they could see Jordan.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Maura looked at the text message she had just received from Jane and smiled widely.

"Jordan's out of surgery, they're moving her to ICU and Jane is staying with Penelope for now."

"Thank god…" Emily's whispered thanks echoed the sentiment of everyone in the room.

"Thank God indeed," leaning forward JJ kissed her and wiped the tears that were flowing freely from her eyes. "Hush Em, Jordan's going to be okay…" seeing her eyes close, JJ knew the pain medication was kicking in.

"Yeah Princess, no tears now, no stress, we need you to get better." Morgan grinned at her hoping to elicit a smile, but seeing the exhaustion on her face. "How about we get out of here for a little while." Looking at the others he nodded his head toward the door. "We'll be back later"

Reid hung back as the others walked out, "are you sure you're okay Emily?" The fear in his eyes weighed heavily on JJ; she knew what he had gone through when he had thought Emily dead.

"I'll be okay Reid…promise." Whispering the last word she let herself succumb to the Demerol.

JJ ran her hand across Emily's forehead and brushed back a stray hair.

"She'll be asleep for a little while Spence…do you want to stay?"

"Do you mind?" His voice cracked as he watched Emily sleep. He had almost lost her again and this time he wanted to be here, be present for her.

"No Spence, not at all…she's special isn't she?"

"She's my best friend." Shoving his hands in his pockets he walked over to the windowsill and sat.

JJ understood him and how he was feeling. She also knew he needed to be alone with his thoughts, taking her seat again next to Emily, JJ sat down and held her hand. She just needed to touch her.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rossi looked down the hallway at Hotch as he spoke on his cell. He hadn't seen Hotch look that pissed off in some time.

"What's going on Aaron?" Hotch put his cell phone away and his hand through his hair.

"Our unsub is here."

"What? Sorry…" Sheepish he smiled at the nurse at the nurse's station. "What are you talking about? Reggie is here?"

"Apparently," Hotch ground out, "she tried to kill herself in custody and was transported here." Pacing he turned back to Rossi, "they are trying to rule out anything since she hasn't woken up and are taking her for a CT scan."

"Who was on the phone?"

"That was the jail, Metro PD gave them my number, they wanted to inform us and let us know as a courtesy."

"Son of a bitch…"

"What's going on?" Morgan limped over to them with Maura in tow. They were heading over to check on Jordan when they saw the men talking.

The men exchanged a glance before Hotch addressed them. "Reggie is a patient in this hospital."

"What?" the shock on that appeared on Maura's face was mirrored by Morgan's words.

"You're fucking kidding me Hotch…"

"I wish I were. Dammit, don't tell JJ or Emily just yet." Hotch looked at Rossi, who nodded in agreement.

"Not yet."

"Morgan are you up to checking on this?"

Morgan slapped a hand to the brace on his knee and the other to his sidearm, "I'm up for anything Hotch, and you know that."

"I need you to check in with the detail watching her. Metro has some officers on the way as well."

"Should I tell Jane? Maura looked anxiously at the men. She knew Jane would want to be involved in what they were doing.

"No, not yet, she'll want to go with Morgan, besides, Garcia needs her right where she is right now." Rossi knew he was being a bit over protective but he couldn't help it, not this time around, they needed more information first. "They're all going to be pissed at us, but they've been through enough. Until and unless there is a problem, I'd recommend not saying a damn thing."

"Agreed, Morgan you and Rossi go check in with them and I want a report ASAP." Turning to the one person he had no legitimate claim to, "Dr Isles, I want you with Garcia and Jane. I'll keep you informed as to what's going on but I want an update on Jordan's status. If we need to put officers there we will."

"Understood." Pausing for just a second Maura thought about asking a question but quickly changed her mind. She would just have to hope that everything was okay and trust that nothing would happen.

Hotch watched as they left on their assigned tasks and took a deep breath. He had a bad feeling about this whole situation and he was determined to get it contained before anything that could go wrong, did.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Reggie listened as her handlers discussed the latest news. They had just finished the CT scan and they had as she expected not uncuffed her from the bed. They sat impatiently waiting for the doctor to come back. Almeda had already checked and Reggie knew that her time was growing short. She had only a small window of opportunity to make her move. Thanks to them, she now knew that Jordan had indeed survived. She was sure that blonde bitch was with her but that wouldn't matter.

She knew this hospital very well. She had been here repeatedly for her numerous surgeries and procedures and during her recovery time had been encouraged to walk, so she did. She needed to see Jordan. She didn't understand her desperation nor did she want to. Jordan understood her, hadn't lied to her like Emily. Jordan loved her she was sure of it. She just needed to get out of this room.

Keeping still she listened as the nurse walked in to speak with them.

"Son of a bitch!" Almeda slapped the wall, "twenty fucking more minutes, really? And as you can see Sampson, we're not being relieved at all."

The other officer shook his head tiredly, "eighteen hours man, I'm fuckin tired."

"Me too Sampson, me too." Taking a seat next to his partner, he spared Reggie a glance and pulled out his phone. His Angry Birds app was a lot more fun than watching his prisoner right now.

Reggie watched, as both men got comfortable while they waited for word from the doctor. Reaching down she brought her unsecured hand up and pulled the IV out with her teeth. She needed the needled to get the cuff off. Grabbing it she worked at the lock as quietly as she could, the sound of Almeda's Angry Birds game drowning out what she was doing. Her arm hurt where she had cut herself but she buried her pain down and focused on her goal, Jordan.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Morgan asked a nurse for directions to where Reggie was and gestured for Rossi to follow. He was trying to keep his anger in check in front of Rossi, but he could see that the older man was just as angry. How the hell could they bring Reggie here without letting them know? Pausing he looked at Rossi and drew his sidearm. There was no one at the door of Reggie's room and because of the circumstance; the room was in the most isolated spot in the emergency room.

"Shit…Rossi call Hotch, we may have a problem." Approaching the door cautiously, Morgan pushed it open keeping his weapon up and ready. Seeing the empty bed he glanced around the room quickly. No officers and no Reggie just bloodied sheets on the bed, a dangling set of handcuffs and the curtain drawn around the back wall. A sound from that area brought him around there quickly.

"Dammit! Rossi call security, lock this place down, Reggie's gone." He kneeled down next to the Hispanic officer and felt for a pulse. Relieved that he found one he checked the other officer. Finding nothing he yelled again. "Rossi dammit we need medics in here now!"

Looking around desperately he got up as quickly as he could. Pulling out his cell he called Hotch himself.

"Hotch…no…Reggie's gone…I know…let JJ know, Reid's still there? Good, how about Jane…damn…ok I'm headed up there now…Jordan, Hotch…She's got to be after Jordan."

**Psycho Reggie is on the loose headed toward Jordan and Garcia. Who's gonna take the bitch down permanently? Who do we want to? I'm curious, let me know what you'd like to see. No one expected Maura to fire the fatal shot in Targeted…hmmm**

**Review Review Review!**


	23. Chapter 23 The Hunt

**A/N: A pox on me for my tardiness but work has been, well…work! New job, new location, you know how it goes, I write steadily though so here is the latest, hope you enjoy.**

**A thank you so much for the wonderful reviews and suggestions, all I can say is we'll see.**

JJ jumped when she felt her cell vibrate on her hip. Emily had fallen asleep again and she and Reid had been discussing some of what Reid had gone through when Emily had 'died' previously. He had finally forgiven JJ for not telling him the truth, and right now he needed to talk. He loved Emily and the fact that she had almost died, again, scared him. The only one he felt comfortable talking to was JJ.

Seeing Hotch's name pop up on the caller ID she got up and moved closer to the door so she wouldn't disturb Emily.

"Hotch? Yes Reid is still with me…what!" Emily stirred in her sleep at JJ's raised voice and she quickly stepped outside followed by Reid, "Hotch what are you saying? No I'm not just going to... Of course but... How the hell...God Hotch, does Garcia know? Hell! Does Jane?"

"Know what?" Reid whispered. Waving him off she kept listening.

"Yes, yes! I'm headed there now... No I'll tell Reid to stay until PD shows up." With the call disconnected, she looked at her phone, resisting the urge to chuck it against the wall.

"JJ what's going on?". Reid's concern was entirely based on JJ's tone, posture and the fear he felt emanating from her.

"Reggie escaped." The words caught in her throat as she realized what this meant. Looking around she felt a sense of déjà vu as she realized that once again there was a crazed Unsub on the loose in a hospital. As if Rodriguez hadn't been enough.

"From jail?" Reid's voice squeaked.

"No dammit, she was brought to the hospital under guard and escaped. They're looking for her now." Looking at the door to Emily's room she considered staying herself, but there was no way she was not going to hunt for that bitch, especially after what she did to Emily and Jordan. "I need you to stay with Emily, Spence…please."

"Of course, but where are you going?"

"I'm going to go find this bitch before she hurts anyone else." The steel and conviction in her voice shocked Reid. JJ was typically more laid back, mellow, but seeing Emily like this had touched a part of her he'd never seen before. Like a Valkyrie storming into a battlefield, she walked away leaving him shaking his head after her. He quickly pulled out his cell and called Hotch.

"Hotch? JJ's on her way…uhm…keep an eye on her okay? No, no, she's just…yes I know…she's different this time…okay." Pursing his lips he let out the breath he was holding.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Maura read her text seconds before Jane did and felt her stomach twist anxiously. Reggie had escaped. She had been sitting with Jane while Garcia was taken to see Jordan.

"What the…are you kidding me!" Turning to Maura, Jane saw the truth in her eyes. "You knew?" The raw pain in her voice frightened her.

"Jane I only knew that she had been brought here. I didn't know that she…"

"Escaped? Son of a bitch Maura." Getting up, she pulled her gun out of its holster and checked it, making sure she had one round in the chamber and her safety off.

"Stay here." There was no way she was going to sit still while that crazy woman was on the loose.

"Jane please don't," hurt and anguish colored her voice, "You don't have to go out there. They can find her without you." She hoped, prayed, that Jane would listen to reason, but she knew better.

"You know I can't do that Maur," she stopped in her tracks as Maura stepped in front of her, placing a hand on Jane's chest.

Jane's immediate wince as Maura's hand pressed on her injured ribs brought about a predictable reaction. "Why Jane, why do you always have to be so…stubborn! You're hurt. You are in no condition to face her." She cursed herself as the words came out of her mouth. The look on Jane's face told her she had gone too far.

"Really Maur?" Grabbing her hand roughly, she brought it up to her cheek before kissing it gently. She was angry, at her weakness and at Maura for pointing it out but she understood. It didn't change her decision, but she understood what Maura was feeling.

"Maura Isles I love you, but this is who I am, you know that." Reaching up to kiss her on the lips, she ground her lips against Maura's, "I'll be careful, I promise…l'm not alone okay?"

Her nod was barely perceptible but it was enough for Jane. They would sort all this out later, right now she had to be Detective Rizzoli, not Maura's girl friend.

"Take care of Garcia okay? Let her know what's going on and that officers are on the way. We won't let that bitch come anywhere near Jordan." The grim tone of her voice sent a shiver down Maura's spine. Watching her retreating form she jumped when a nurse touched her on the arm.

"I'm sorry ma'am but Ms. Garcia wanted you to come in."

With a deep sigh and prayer on her lips, "Stay safe Jane" she followed the nurse to Jordan's room.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Jane ignored the twinges of pain and walked toward the nurse's station. JJ was on her way as was the rest of the team. She had no intention of leaving Jordan unprotected but she wanted to make sure that she was a part of this. Rubbing her chest she knew on a base level that Maura was right, she wasn't one hundred percent, but she was damned if she would let this 'woman' win. Jane knew without a doubt that she was coming for Jordan. The delusional love Reggie had for Jordan had been the driving force behind all of this and no doubt would ultimately be the death of her. Jane just hoped nobody went down with Reggie when they found her.

She wasn't surprised to find a pissed off Morgan and Rossi waiting for her.

"What the hell happened Morgan?" she could feel the intensity of her anger radiating from him as well.

"Looks like she took the officers out while they were distracted. They were never relieved and we were never notified to provide extra security until it was too late." The derision in his voice came through loud and clear. A bigger clusterfuck he couldn't imagine right now.

Before she could respond, "Jane!" JJ and Hotch approached quickly from the stairwell.

"Hey JJ, Hotch…so, what now?"

Hotch heard the steel in her voice and knew that she wouldn't sit this out no matter what he said. "Now? Now we hunt her down, for our people," making eye contact with JJ he continued. "Metro should be here in about five minutes, Reid is with Emily until they get here." Looking directly at Morgan, "I want you and Rossi to see if you can retrace her steps. Follow her trail from that room. This is where she had her procedures done so I'm sure she knows the layout better than we do. Stay on your toes and keep your mics on! When you go down, I want vests brought in and worn."

"Does she have a gun?"

"She took the officer's revolvers, so she has at least two 10 shot revolver, .357 slugs people. I don't want a repeat of what happened last time with Rodriguez."

"Shit" Morgan said what they were all thinking. Things had just gotten more complicated.

"JJ, you and Jane suit up and head back up here. Work your way backwards. Check every place she may be able to gain access. We know her objective is Jordan."

"Uhm Hotch…"

"You'll be wearing Emily's vest Jane."

With a nod she tapped JJ on the shoulder, "come on."

"Hold on Rizzoli, are you up for this?" He glanced at her chest knowing there were bandages beneath her shirt.

She felt herself tense up as she got defensive and relaxed just as quickly. He had to ask.

"I am."

He realized he wasn't going to get more of an answer. "Go then, watch your six."

He hoped he was making the right decision with Jane.

"And you Hotch?" Rossi was surprised he was letting her do this.

"I'll stay here for now and coordinate with Metro, she's not getting anywhere near Jordan if I can help it, Garcia's been through enough." This protective side of Hotch brought a smile to Rossi's face. He didn't often voice it, but he cared for their tech analyst very much and what affected her affected them all.

"Good, come on Morgan, we have vests to get too. We'll grab Reid's and drop it off to him."

Hotch's nod was also their dismissal, taking their leave they overheard as Hotch explained what was going on to the nurse on duty.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

JJ stepped off the elevator and watched the Metro officers who were coming in and fanning out to man the exits. She glanced briefly at the woman walking beside her, concern on her face as she realized their fast pace was straining her.

"Jane are you sure you're up for this?" With a hand on her shoulder she halted her momentum.

"JJ don't, please." Jane turned to her with determination in her eyes, "I'm fine, I will be fine. Do you understand that I have to do this? Just like Morgan has to?" Her mention of the other injured member of their team wasn't lost on her, nor was the fact that the last time they were teamed up things didn't go so well.

"What about Maura, Jane, what doe she say?"

"Dammit JJ, don't go there, please, not now." The plea in her eyes along with the unshed tears that JJ saw glistening there told her what it was costing Jane and her relationship with Maura.

"Fine, but if I give you an order, you follow it." Silencing Jane's immediate response, she continued. "Our case, remember, you're a guest that means I'm in charge. Besides Maura will kill me if anything happens to you."

"Oh? And what do you think Emily will do if I let anything happen to you?"

"Well then dammit I guess we better keep each other safe or our better halves are going to be pissed at one of us!" Jane's laughter albeit stifled as she grabbed her ribs was the response JJ was hoping for. In better spirits, they moved determinedly toward their vehicle to get suited up for the hunt.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Reggie stuffed her bloody clothes into the laundry hamper in the storage room. The hospital scrubs she had on were perfect and the sweater she had found hanging behind the door just fit so she was able to hide the wound on her arm. With her blond hair loose she was able to sweep it to one side and hide the bruising along her temple from the roundhouse that blond bitch had delivered.

Taking a deep breath she put that memory away as she pictured Jordan on stage the first time she had seen him. And the regret she felt as she thought she had killed him. Reliving it all, a smile spread across her face as she remembered the pure joy she felt when she was told of Jordan's survival, it was then that she knew. Jordan was the one, the one to make her feel whole and true, real. But that crazily dressed blond had been in his hospital room when she first went to the hospital and everything had spiraled out of control then.

It was Jeri's fault, all of it. Jeri was so sure that no one would ever accept them, accept her. Jeri said she loved her, but she didn't, Reggie knew that now, but it didn't matter, Jeri was dead and Jordan wasn't. There was a reason for that and Reggie knew it. Jordan was waiting for her, she knew they would never get out alive but if she had to die, she wanted to die at the same time as Jordan, insuring that they would spend the rest of their lives together.

Brushing her hands down the pants of her scrubs, she grabbed the pair of glasses she found in the pocket of the sweater and put them on. The surgical flats that she pulled onto her feet kept her at a more average height so hopefully she wouldn't stand out. By now she knew there had to be police throughout the hospital and probably with Jordan, but she would take care of that. Checking the weapons she now had at her disposal, she made sure there was a bullet in every chamber and the speed load mags were in her pocket, more than enough to get to Jordan and send them to heaven together. Everyone else was going to hell.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Reid briefed the officers who relieved him and pulled out his cell to call Hotch. Biting his lip he looked up and down the hallway and quickly made a decision. Putting his phone away he jogged to the stairs and headed up to Jordan's floor. He knew that Maura was the only one there with Garcia and even though officers were on the way, he was determined to be there for his friends. JJ had understood how he felt about Emily then and now. Garcia was like a big sister; a crazy big sister and he hated to think how she must be feeling. Granted he wasn't very good at the emotional supportive stuff but after Emily he had made a conscious decision to let his emotions rule him a bit as well as his logic. Dr Isles, Maura reminded him of himself. Only she seemed more comfortable with her emotions. Knowing she was with Garcia made him smile knowing that Maura would know exactly what to say Garcia. Maybe he could learn something and still help protect Jordan.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rossi's huffing and puffing finally slowed him down.

"You alright old man?"

"What is it with the old man today? Yes I'm fine, but how the hell are you moving so fast with that thing on your leg?"

"Experience, it's not the first time and it won't be the last." Waving him to take a stand behind him they approached the stairwell closest to the room Reggie had been in. The smear of blood on the handrail going up had him motioning to Rossi. With their vests on, he felt better, but still, .357 slugs in a revolver packed one hell of a punch and neither one of them needed to be caught unaware.

Reggie had obviously gone this way and now with the police here and BAU teams coming from both sides, he hoped they would get through this with no more casualties. Morgan shook his head to get the sight of Emily lying their bleeding out of his head; the vision intermingled with his memory of her encounter with Ian Doyle and how they actually had lost her, at least temporarily.

Approaching the second floor, the faintest smudge marred the handle. Rossi opened the door as Morgan stepped out, turning left then right, his firearm leading the way. Seeing the amount of people down the one hallway, Morgan opted for right and turned down into what seemed like a little used hallway. The doors, were marked, nurses lounge, custodial, supply room, storage. Nodding to Rossi, they checked the nurse's lounge first.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Garcia wrung her hands as Maura explained what was going on. She had asked Garcia to step outside so she could explain.

"She's on her way here isn't she?"

"Penelope we don't know that yet."

"Maura I'm not an idiot!" Seeing the hurt look on her friend's face, she quickly apologized, "I'm so sorry, I'm not thinking straight. Where is everyone else?" Frowning at the look on Maura's face, "Where's Jane?"

"Looking for Reggie" The tone of her voice, prompted Garcia to pull her into a hug.

"Oh sweetie, she'll be okay. She has a lot to come home to. I like to think that Jordan hung on for me. The last thing she said to me on the phone was I love you. I want to say it back to her. Lord knows I do. I just hope I get the chance to." Garcia bit her lip at the thought of Jordan and how her words had burned into her heart.

"You will Penelope, you will." Maura knew Garcia was right about Jane, but that didn't stop her from worrying about what would happen once they caught up to Reggie, she had already caused so much damage. Maura knew in her heart that Reggie would die before she let herself be captured this time.

"Come on, let's go see your lady." Maura took Garcia by the hand and led her back into Jordan's room.

**I know I just can't help myself ;). So folks this story will be ending in a couple of chapters but I am already setting up the next story. Hope you enjoyed so far and I have taken your votes into consideration about who should take Regiie down, and the winner is….**

**Review, please…**


	24. Chapter 24 Saying goodbye

**A/N: See, not too long to wait this time around. As I've said previously this story will be ending in the next chapter or two. The Targeted Series however will continue. Thank you everyone for the reviews, alerts, PM's, and just the reads, you guys are great and I hope I am worthy. Enjoy…**

Emily opened her eyes and tried to focus on her surroundings. Turning her head, she looked around the room grimacing at the pain even that movement was causing her. Surprised to find herself alone she attempted to shift her weight in the bed just a bit.

"Fuck me!" she groaned.

Glad no one else was around to hear her, she reached for the magic button by her hand, grateful when the pain medication immediately filtered through her system. She was allowed to press it up to three times but she didn't. Something was going on, that was the only reason JJ wouldn't still be here and she needed to be lucid. One pump was enough to take the edge off the pain that had woken her. Letting it go, she reached for the call button and didn't have to wait long before a nurse came in.

"Well Ms. Prentiss, you're awake." The nurse's cheerful demeanor was forced as Emily spied the uniformed officer stationed outside her door.

"Yeah…" clearing throat, "yes I am, where is Agent Jareau? And why is there an officer outside the door?" The forcefulness of her questioning raised Nurse Simmons' eyebrows as she realized the effort it had taken her patient to ask the question and the no nonsense way that she did it, but she had promised Agent Jareau that she would not tell her patient about what was going on.

"Oh that's just a precaution." Nurse Simmons fiddled with Emily's IV and gasped when she felt her wrist grabbed by a thing of steel.

"Tell me," Emily ground out. She hurt, God how she hurt, but she needed to know what had happened and where JJ was.

The spike in her patient's heart rate was alarming as Nurse Simmons realized she needed to keep her calm.

"Please Ms. Prentiss, you need to stay still." She could see the pain etched in her patient's face and still she tried to move. With a deep sigh she placed her hands on Emily's shoulders. "Still, please, I'll explain what I know."

She relayed to Emily everything JJ had told her and who the officer had said was allowed in the room. Emily's cursing made her smile as she realized that this patient would be just fine if she could muster up the determination and anger she was demonstrating.

"She's loose, here?" Tossing the bed covers aside she tried to sit up, gasping at the pain in her side.

"Please Ms Prentiss, there is still a chest tube inserted…"

"Take it out." Emily's dark eyes bore into her, she wasn't kidding.

"Ma'am, I can't…"

"Take it out or I will…"moving her hand to the tube she took hold of it.

"Jesus! Stop, let me call the doctor, please…don't, don't do that." Biting her lip she didn't know whether to leave and call or try and convince her patient to stand down.

"Listen to me," Emily's voice carried an urgency and menace that scared her, "unless you want me walking or hell, crawling out of here still attached to this tube, you will call the doctor right now."

Nodding the nurse turned to walk away and was stopped by her grip once again, "and do not call anyone but the doctor, am I clear?"

The nurse swallowed and nodded, rubbing her wrist where Emily had grabbed it. Stepping out she took a deep breath. Her role was clear and with her patient awake and lucid she had to abide by her wishes. God save her from these law enforcement types.

Emily fell back against the pillow sweating as the effort of just that exertion alone robbed her body of strength. "_Lord what am I thnking? JJ is going to kill me!" _Looking up at the ceiling she swallowed back the nausea she was feeling. The very thought of JJ facing Reggie terrified her. She knew wasn't being rational but she would chalk it up to the meds. Even at barely 20% effectiveness she would be by her lover's side.

Closing her eyes she practiced the deep breathing techniques she had been taught to control her pain. Her injuries prevented any truly deep breaths but she knew how to make her body respond if only for a little bit. She just truly hoped she didn't damage herself or her relationship with JJ before she was done.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

"She's so still." Garcia said to herself. Feeling Maura's hand on her shoulder reminded her that she was there.

"I remember when I was at Jane's bedside after she shot herself thinking the same thing. I'm sure you can tell, Jane is never still." Garcia smiled at the sarcasm. "When I realized how close I came to losing her completely I knew I didn't want to waste anymore time analyzing our "friendship" anymore. She meant and means the world to me and when she was unconscious I told her so." Wiping away an unexpected tear she smiled at her. "When Max, Officer Rodriguez, almost took her away from me again, I knew I couldn't live without her." I see that in your eyes Penelope." Maura kissed her on the cheek. "Tell her how you feel, she'll hear you. The doctor said she should be waking any time now. Don't waste it."

Maura left her standing there. Wonderingly, Garcia looked down at Jordan and thanked whatever deity existed for this chance. She smiled as she realized how down to earth Maura really was and just how perfect she and Jane were for each other. They complimented each other in every way, just as she hoped she and Jordan did.

Taking a seat next to Jordan's bed she started talking.

Stroking Jordan's hand as she did so, she felt the twitch in response to her ministrations as she told her about Kevin. Startled by the movement, she stared at Jordan's hand and continued to talk, about her insecurities, about being shot; about meeting Kevin after that trauma and thinking he might be the one until she met her. Again Jordan's hand twitched and she knew Jordan was hearing her.

Jordan could hear her but couldn't see her. Where was she? She felt like she was fighting her way out of hell. The sound of Penelope's voice teased her senses as she tried to reach her. It hurt to breath, it hurt to move but she could feel herself moving toward her, the sound of her voice pulling her back from where she had fallen…Kevin…who was Kevin?

"Uhnnnn…" Garcia's back straightened at the sound and turning her head to look at Jordan, she saw her brilliant dark eyes looking at her, unfocused, but there all the same.

"Jordan?" Her whispered voice unsure, she couldn't tell if she was really seeing Jordan with her eyes open or whether she was imagining it. She gripped Jordan's hand tighter and looked into her eyes. "Jordan?" It couldn't be, she had hoped, prayed but deep down she had resigned herself to the possibility that she wouldn't wake, even given what the doctor had said.

"Pen…" throat raspy, she tried to swallow and had to cough at the dryness, "water…"

"Oh! Oh yes," rushing over to the pitcher the nurse had left she scooped out some ice chips and brought them over. Carefully she put one against Jordan's lips and let it melt into her mouth. Once she swallowed Garcia brought another up and placed it in her mouth, allowing her to suck on it and let the cool water trickle down Jordan's throat.

"Thank you querida." Her whispered words brought tears to Garcia's eyes as she heard the term of endearment that Jordan used for her, "beloved."

"Jordan…Oh God…I have so much I want to say to you and I thought I knew what I would say when I saw those eyes again, but now…" wiping her tears she leaned down and kissed Jordan softly on the forehead, running her hand across Jordan's forehead she took a deep shuddering breath realizing the gift she had been given.

"Shhh…" the effort of keeping her eyes open was costing her but she needed to see Penelope. It was she who had pulled her out of the darkness. A grimace crossed her face even as a groan escaped her when she tried to reach her hand up to touch her beloved's face.

Catching Jordan's hand, Garcia put it back at her side on the bed. "Don't, please, you'll hurt yourself."

Closing her eyes tightly against the wave of pain that washed over she opened them back when she felt Pen squeeze her hand apprehensively.

"I'm here querida…not leaving you." Her voice was huskier than normal but still didn't have the force Garcia was used to.

She couldn't help herself; her heart was beating a mile a minute as she realized just how lucky she truly was for this chance, this second chance.

Bending over her, she leaned in and captured Jordan's lips with her own. Gently, tenderly, she tried to convey the depth of her feelings, of herself to Jordan. Breaking the contact between the she whispered into Jordan's ear.

"I love you Jordan Rivera…call me crazy, but I love you." Her words were like music to Jordan and she felt her body tremble as the whole of her being responded to the words.

"Pen?"

"Shhh….sleep…we'll talk later" Garcia stroked her forehead gently allowing her eyes to close. She should have called the nurse to let them know Jordan had woken up, but she needed those few minutes with her. Come what may, with Reggie on the loose, once Jordan gets out of the hospital, she needed to let Jordan know that she loved her too.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Maura sat quietly in the waiting room lost in thought. Jane was angry with her and to be quite honest she was disappointed and angry about Jane's disregard for her own safety and health. Try as she might she just couldn't wrap her head around Jane's misguided sense of self and why she had to put herself at risk to "be who she was"

"Oh dammit!"

"Maura?"

"Oh Spencer, hello, Garcia is in with Jordan right now." Frustrated with herself and her thoughts, Maura played with the ring on her right hand. It had been her mother's ring until she was fourteen. Her mother had caught her trying it on and after hearing her very reasonable explanation as to why, had given it to her. The silver glinted against the sapphire in the middle. Whenever she was frustrated, she found herself spinning the ring on her finger. Much like Jane ringing her hands. One day she hoped to have a matching ring on the other side from Jane, but she knew that was a bit aways.

"Uhm…are you okay?" Reid had never seen Maura this distracted, not even when Rodriguez had injured Jane. "You seem a little stressed, is Jordan okay?"

"Its not Jordan, Reid, its Jane…"

Nodding his head in a gesture of comprehension he hoped it didn't go further but wasn't too surprised when it did.

"Why can't she be like other people? Anyone else who's hurt the way she is would back off. Not Jane, she has to be right out in the thick of things." Her hurt tone cut through him as he realized how much it sounded like him when he went to JJ about Emily. While he didn't love Emily the same way Maura loved Jane, she was like an older sister, and he had looked up to her and cared for her more than he ever thought possible until he thought she was gone.

"People like Jane and Emily, they hold themselves to a much higher standard than they would ever hold anyone else. Some of it of course has to do with their upbringing but a lot has to do with the line of work they are in. "

"But JJ doesn't behave that way." Maura knew it couldn't be that simple.

"But JJ has had it a little easier. Personality wise she has always fit in if that makes any sense. She's the all-American girl from Pennsylvania. Whereas Emily was the daughter of an Ambassador, moving from country to country, never really long enough to prove herself, and when she made friends, she was and is fiercely loyal."

Head nodding Maura looked at Reid, "Jane grew up in a house full of boys, in a neighborhood where you were either all girl or all boy, she never quite fit in. Always tried to prove that she was more than either. Did you know she was the first female homicide detective in the Boston police department?"

Without waiting she continued, mostly talking to herself, "I can't say I haven't done exactly as she has. I'm the only Chief Medical Examiner in the northeast who is a woman. So I've always tried to do more, be more…" lost in her own thoughts she didn't see Garcia, come in to the room.

"Hey guys…she…she woke up, just for a minute, but she woke up…" The tears that had threatened overflowed as Maura hurried over to take Garcia in her arms. Walking her to a chair, she and Reid sat on either side of her.

"I told her Maura," at Maura's confused look she smiled shyly, "I told her I love her."

Reid and Maura looked at each other briefly before Maura took Garcia's hands in hers. "How do you feel now?"

"Better, she knows I feel the same, even though she probably thought she was dying when she said it on the phone…I mean I won't hold her to anything you know?" Looking desperately from one to the other she felt a sense of panic overwhelm as she realized what she had done.

Reid spoke up, "Garcia when I got to her, you were all she could think about, not herself, you. I think she knew exactly what she was saying" his quiet words, a reflection of the emotion he had seen from Jordan made her give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Reid."

Touching the spot she kissed he smiled at both ladies and chuckled, "you're welcome….did you know that most people in a moment of distress are more likely to speak the complete truth about something than …"

"Reid," Maura shook her head at him, "not now"

Turning crimson he apologized and changed the subject. "By the way, I noticed the security to get in here is pretty good, at least one layer, since you have to be let in, but I'm going to recommend that they place an officer or two in here as well. Reggie has at least two guns according to Hotch and..."

Maura's cell buzzed, "sorry," looking down at the screen she breathed a sigh of relief, it was a text from Jane, she and JJ were wearing vests. "thank goodness"

"What?"

"That was Jane, Hotch sent them down to put vests on, he didn't want a repeat of last time." Looking at Reid she turned up a brow, "what about yours?"

"I'm sure someone will bring mine up, I'm not leaving until I know we have someone else here." Reid's voice wavered just a bit as he realized he might have lied. He didn't know if they were bringing it up or not. Unconsciously his hand moved to the revolver on his waist. He wasn't the best shot, but he wasn't the worst anymore thanks to JJ and Morgan. Each had taken time with him on the range to help him and he had improved tremendously, he just hated the thought that he might have to use those newly developed skills.

"So what now?" Maura asked neither in particular.

"We wait. I'd recommend taking turns sitting with…actually, no, Garcia, would you be okay going back to sit with Jordan?"

"Of course, what's going on in that head of yours Reid?"

"Out of sight, Reggie has specifically directed her anger at you, and wants to possess Jordan. Having the two of you together if something should happen would be best."

"Hmm, divide and conquer" Maura murmured.

"Exactly!" His delight in realizing that Maura understood made him sound like a schoolboy.

"Okay folks, clue me in, what?"

"Simple Penelope, if Reggie happens to get close enough," Maura shuddered at the thought, "if she gets close enough as unstable as she is, seeing you in there should be enough to keep her off balance. Where with Rodriguez we wanted his targets concentrated, this time there is only one, Jordan. But she hates you and if you're in the room…"

"I would be a mental distraction that can buy some time…Okay, I get it…I don't like it, but I get it." Looking from Reid to Maura she shook her head, "your minds are a scary place…"

Watching as she walked back to her love's room, Reid and Maura could only grin at each other as they realized they were on the same wavelength.

"I'm going to go get some coffee and something to eat, do you want anything?" Maura picked up her bag and rummaged through it.

"Please, coffee and maybe a Danish if they have one." Taking a seat, Reid looked up as Maura was let out of the CICU by the nurse at the desk, happy about at least one layer of protection between Jordan and Reggie.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Reggie watched the door the CICU close. Watching to see where the woman who exited went she realized she had seen her before, at the club with Jordan. Certain now that she was in the right place, she turned to go back into the nurse's lounge. The ding of the elevator caught her attention as she heard familiar voices. The tall one, the one she had hit in the chest was there with the blond who had kicked her. Without another thought she went back into the nurse's lounge. No one looked twice at her but she knew that wouldn't last. The time she had to make her move was quickly running out. The distance she needed to cover from the lounge to the CICU entry was only about fifteen feet, but unless she could barrel in with them, gun at the ready, she might not make it to Jordan.

"Think Reggie, think!" she felt her anger rise as she realized just how close she was. Walking back to the door she cracked it open. The women were still talking and a uniformed officer had just positioned himself outside the elevator.

"shit!" When the elevator doors opened she expected to see the small woman who had left the CICU go in, but instead she ran her hand lovingly alongside the tall brunette's face and walked in her direction, back to CICU.

This was the only opportunity she would have. She knew that, so she waited. When the doors started to open out, letting them in, she quietly opened the door, gun in hand and grabbed the person closest to her.

"Jane!" Reggie shoved the revolver into Maura's side, her other arm also holding a gun going around her neck.

"Shut up!" she hissed. Even as she threatened Maura, both women fluidly drew their weapons, training them on Reggie.

"Let her go." Deadly calm Jane's voice was hard as steel.

"I _will _kill her, walk, both of you, I just want to see Jordan. You won't put your guns down, I know that but I'm already pulling this trigger" Maura's painful gasp as Reggie shoved the gun harder into her side had Jane gripping her gun even tighter. "You shoot me, she dies."

Jane kept her gun trained on Reggie, she could see the officer talking into his radio alerting everyone else, turning her head slightly she nodded to JJ, she promised, it was her call. Jane could feel the sweat dripping down her back as she watched Reggie manhandle Maura. She wanted to shoot her where she stood, but if she wasn't bluffing and her finger was already pulling the trigger, then Maura was dead.

"Fine," JJ said. She gestured for Reggie to precede her.

"No, you two first." Pointing to the door with her head, "Go! You first princess," smiling sweetly at JJ, Reggie realized she was enjoying this. The rush it gave her was incredible and the power. She watched as first the blond then the brunette went through. She thought briefly about leaving them on the outside of the doors, away from her, but she knew she was going to die. It was going to be on her terms, with Jordan by her side, and if she could take these bitches with her, all the better.

Reid heard the door open and stepped into the hallway. Raising his hand he took a step back when he saw JJ with her gun drawn followed by Jane. Hesitating he didn't think to draw his weapon as he saw Maura pushed through the closing doors by Reggie. Ducking back into the room he hoped he hadn't been spotted as he pulled out his cell phone and texted Hotch. Staying quiet he hoped Maura hadn't said anything about his being there as he watched them all walk past the waiting room and head toward Jordan's room.

"You princess, open the door. Don't!" seeing Jane edge toward her she tightened her grip on Maura.

"Jane don't…" Maura's gut wrenching plea struck a nerve with Reggie, who looked from one to the other before laughing out loud.

"You two are a couple?" Grabbing Maura tightly she turned her so her gun was now pointing at Jane.

"Ma'am you all can't go in there." The nurse who came around the corner barely had time to register the danger she was in before Reggie blew a hole in her chest.

"Son of a bitch!" Jane instinctively moved toward the fallen woman but was stopped by Reggie again.

"Touch her and your lover dies." Jamming the barrel of the gun into Maura's side again she felt a bone give as a rib cracked. "Wow, delicate aren't you."

Maura bit back the cry that threatened to escape her. Biting her lip hard enough to draw blood, her eyes locked on Jane's, begging her not to respond.

JJ attempted to draw her attention away from Jane and Maura, realizing that Jane wanted to act.

"Reggie you know you won't get out of here. Why do this?"

"For Jordan, it's always been about Jordan." Looking wildly at them, "Don't you get it? He survived, for me. And even when Jeri tried to kill him, he survived again."

"_She,_ Reggie, _she_ survived."

"I know! Jordan is…well, Jordan." The tone of her voice changed briefly as she said Jordan's name prompting Jane to move to reassess her options. Seeing the movement, Reggie brought her gun to bear on Jane and started to pull the trigger.

"No!" Maura's elbow caught her as she did and gunfire erupted all around her.

**Finally, a natural break…heehee…I know I'm mean, but what did you expect, it is me after all ;)**

**As always, more reviews=quicker updates, so have at it.**

**BTW-the first chapter of the new story is just about completed…so, author alert me so you know when it comes out. The title will be "Pick a Target, Any Target"**

**Peace**


	25. Chapter 25 Goodnight Reggie

**A/N: Sorry folks, got sidetracked with my novel and the season premiere and my new story, Dear Maura…my bad…should be one more chapter after this…maybe two…then the next in the Targeted Series, "Pick A Target, Any Target"**

Reggie instinctively pulled the trigger on both weapons and while Maura's elbow dislodged the gun against her side, it wasn't enough to avoid being shot. The impact of the bullet against Maura's flesh made Jane cringe, as did her cry of pain.

"Maura!" Jane watched her go down as she realized why she had done it.

Reggie grunted from the impact of the bullet that tore through her shoulder. The blonde's aim was true and if not for the jab to her middle she would have been dead. Instead she was pissed. With a roar of pain and outrage Reggie fired at them again, stunned when a bullet ripped through the back of her leg. Turning she saw the bartender from the club, the hand holding his gun shaking slightly. She hadn't known he was there.

Firing round after round, she barreled into the blonde blocking Jordan's door, and held them off enough to let her get into the room only a few feet away. Breathing heavily she grabbed the nearest chair and jammed it under the door handle. It was then that she turned.

Garcia held tightly onto Jordan's hand as she watched her worst nightmare come through the door. She had heard the gunfire and didn't want to approach the door fearful of what she would see. She never expected this.

"Reggie…" Jordan's harsh whisper echoed in the silence.

Reggie glanced at the door, imagining the activity on the other side and turned her attention back to her love. Jordan was her everything, Jordan understood and had survived. She was waiting for her. Reggie looked at the blonde bitch that was trying to steal Jordan's heart away and limped toward her.

"No!" Jordan's voice was stronger as she tried to get Reggie to focus only on her.

"She's the reason isn't she?" Raising her gun she pointed it at Garcia. Wavering on her feet she shook her head as the blood loss from the two hits she took started to affect her. "She's the reason you don't want me isn't she?"

Garcia looked from Reggie's crazed face to her lover's pained one and made a decision.

"Yes I am."

"Penelope, no!" Jordan's voice broke as she realized what Pen was trying to do, but Reggie was crazy, why else would she shoot her way in here. And now, Jordan was at a loss about what to do. She couldn't move her legs yet and Penelope had explained some of what had gone on since she had been shot. She was useless to her.

"Reggie listen to me," Pen's voice was soothing, quiet, only someone who knew her could hear the warble in her voice, the fear that was there. Jordan heard it and hated it. "I came onto Jordan at the club, I made sure mine was the first face he saw when he woke."

Jordan was stunned at how easily Pen went from referring to her as she, to he. She knew where she was going but it was a damned deadly game to play.

"Jordan was mine," Reggie said plaintively, "you took him away."

"I did, but I didn't know." Garcia took a step toward her and held her breath. When she didn't shoot, she thought she might just make this work.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Dammit" JJ tried to pick herself up off the floor and was more than surprised when she got dizzy and dropped down to one knee again. Shaking her head she tried to clear the cobwebs that were quickly collecting. The back of her head was throbbing and as she ran her hand along the back of her head, she wasn't surprised when it came away sticky and red.

"Maura honey come on, open your eyes…" Jane's plea tore through her as JJ realized that Maura's move might have saved Jane but not her. Working her way toward them she saw Reid rushing over with a handful of bandages. Jane grabbed at them desperately trying to staunch the flow of blood.

"JJ, Reid, report!" Hotch's voice came over their mics loud and clear.

"Hotch, Maura's been shot, JJ's down and Reggie killed a nurse…Hotch she's barricaded herself in Jordan's room…Garcia's still in there." Listening to the discussion and cursing going on in the background, Reid thought he heard Emily, but that was impossible.

"We need a doctor now Hotch…okay…yes, yes…" Reid looked at JJ to make sure she heard the same thing.

"Hotch it's JJ, yes I'll be fine…what the hell is…no I don't want…fuck!" Looking at Reid she shook her head, "what is she thinking?"

Reid shrugged his shoulders; he never could understand the workings of Emily Prentiss' mind and the fact that she was out of bed, albeit in a wheelchair, as he heard Hotch say, shocked him. He didn't think Hotch would have allowed her to risk herself that way but this was a very odd set of circumstances.

"Where the hell is the doctor Reid?" Jane looked up at Reid begging him to help her. Maura had been shot in the side. It was a through and through but the angle worried him.

"On their way," Reid said firmly.

"Dammit she's bleeding a lot…" Maura's eyes fluttered open at the sound of Jane's voice.

"Jane?"

"Hey baby…" gently she brushed Maura's hair off her forehead, leaning in to kiss her tenderly, protesting ribs be damned.

Maura started to bring her arm up and hissed as the area of the gunshot wound raged against her movement.

"Don't move hon, please." Jane worked to keep the bandages against the entry and exit wounds, flashing Reid a look of gratitude when he took over keeping pressure on the exit wound.

Jane looked down into her lover's eyes. "What were you thinking?" she whispered.

"I…I didn't want you hurt again." Tears collected in her eyes as the pain flared with Reid's touch.

"Sorry Maura," Reid swallowed nervously as he calculated the amount of pain Maura must be in.

"Jane?"

"Yeah hon?"

"This really…hurts…" Maura's whispered words faded as she fell unconscious again.

Jane didn't have a chance to respond when a doctor and two EMT's came through the door followed by the rest of the BAU team, to include a slow moving Emily.

Dropping down next to Jane, the doctor started to assess Maura's injury, frowning as he saw the placement of the entry and exit wounds. Moving quickly, he allowed the EMT's to finish triaging and had Maura placed on a gurney for transport.

Jane grabbed him by the arm, "where are you…?"

"Surgery…I think the bullet might have penetrated her spleen."

"Is…is that bad?" The doctor heard the fear in her question.

"Not if we can get her into surgery quickly." Following the gurney he jogged after it as Maura was rushed to the OR.

"Jane…Jane?" Jane was looking down at her hands covered in Maura's blood and for the first time understood, truly understood how Maura must have felt when she shot herself.

"Jane!" JJ grabbed her by the arm and made Jane look at her. "She's going to be okay."

"What if she's not JJ?" her voice was hoarse with unshed tears, "what if?" she couldn't finish.

"We still have work to do." Indicating the now barricaded door, she turned her attention to Morgan and Hotch, patently ignoring Emily.

"Are you two alright?" Hotch looked at Jane's hands and at JJ's head. "JJ you need to…"

"I _need_ to get that bitch out of that room." Her raised voice made her head pound but she didn't care. This whole situation had gone to hell and now Garcia and Jordan were in there with what amounted to a crazed and wounded animal.

"Jennifer…" Emily's steady voice was full of controlled pain. JJ was purposely trying to disavow her presence, but she had to be here, needed to be here. Hotch had accepted the fact that she was ready to sign herself out if she wasn't allowed to come.

"Jennifer…please…"

JJ looked at her partner and was taken aback by how pale she was, she was leaning to one side in the wheelchair and JJ knew the extreme amount of pain she had to be in, but she was just so angry with her. How could she not care about how health? How could she not care about how all she wished was to keep her completely out of Reggie's sights and protect her for a change? But no, here she was. Broken and battered and at her side at the scene of yet another crisis. With a deep shuddering breath she looked into Emily's dark eyes and saw pure love, for her, for her family. Emily had to be here just as JJ had fought to be involved when she had been injured. JJ knew that, but it didn't make her any less pissed off at her.

JJ ignored the hustle and bustle going on around her stepping around Morgan as he coordinated with another officer and walked toward Emily, bumping a SWAT officer along the way and without warning she had captured Emily's lips with her own. The kiss was hard and fast, full of want and longing, she just wanted to kiss her forever, regardless of how angry she was.

Emily's shock at being kissed like that didn't last long and she brought one hand up to the back of JJ's head. Pulling back she looked at her hand.

"Dammit Jay you're bleeding." Emily reached over and grabbed some of the gauze Reid still had in his hands "Here, are you okay?"

Nodding JJ gave her a small smile, "Are you?" She saw the way Emily was favoring her injured side and knew that whatever pain medication she had been given had worn off.

That wasn't what was worrying her; Emily nodded "I'll be fine hon," looking over at Jane, "Bring her over here please…"

"Sure." JJ stepped around another officer and grabbed Jane by the hand. "Come here…" she pulled her over to Emily and sat her down. Jane hadn't said much since they had taken Maura to surgery and everyone seemed to be bustling around her situating themselves outside Jordan's room without even taking notice of her.

"Jane…Jane look at me…" Emily looked worriedly at JJ, as Jane didn't respond, "Jane!" grabbing her side she knew she had overdone it, " Fuck…owww" taking shallow breaths she tried to get control of her pain again.

Shaking her head Jane looked down at her friend, even as JJ dropped down to one knee next to her. "Dammit Emily!" Waving an officer over JJ wanted someone ready to get her back to her room.

"Emily?" Seeing her friend doubled over snapped her out of her it. "What the hell Em what are you doing here? Oh my god, JJ, Maura…?" Her rapid-fire questions made up for the daze she had been in.

"Jane she's in surgery. Go, we'll take care of things here." JJ looked around and saw Hotch on the phone, and knew exactly who he had to be talking to.

Jane closed her eyes tightly cursing under her breath as she fought to get the sight of Maura bleeding on the floor out of her head. Running her bloodstained along her pants she looked at JJ, "Where the hell is Reggie?" she ground out.

JJ sat back at the sound of her voice. Looking at Emily she shrugged her shoulders, "I think Hotch may be talking to her right now"

Watching as Jane walked over to Hotch, JJ turned back to her partner, "Emily please go back to your room. We can handle this."

"I know you can I just…can you understand that I just need to be here, even if I can't do anything right now?" Her quiet voice carried across to her.

Sighing JJ kissed her softly on the lips, "I get it okay, but so help me I will drag you to your room myself if you get in the way."

With one hand raised the other against her side, "I promise" Emily smiled as she and her lover reached an agreement.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Garcia, ask her again to come to the phone." Hotch's frustration shown in his face as he tried to get Reggie to come to the phone. Waving Rossi over, he nodded to Jane and then JJ as they approached and held up a hand as he listened to Garcia's response, putting it on speaker.

Garcia looked at the gun in her face and shook her head even knowing he couldn't see it. "Hotch, she won't do it." She looked at Reggie, watching the myriad of emotions

"I don't want them playing any mind games with me, I know its what they do." Reggie was leaning against Jordan's bed. The blood loss was taking its toll and she was tired, but still very much in control. "Like your friend Emily." She snarled.

Reggie turned and looked at Jordan her countenance changing to one of wistfulness, "why? Why did you let them do this to me?"

Glancing at Penelope, Jordan looked back at her, "I didn't Reggie, it was Jeri…she made you believe things…" her voice was quiet and full of pain, but firm.

"No!" Waving both guns wildly Reggie shoved one under Garcia's chin and forced her to look at her.

"Leave her alone!" Jordan tried to reach out and grab her but her injuries didn't allow for that sudden movement. Her gasp of pain drew the attention of both women and Garcia had had enough. Dropping the phone she grabbed both of Reggie's hands and brought her knee up to her crotch.

The pain of being struck in her still very male genitalia brought Reggie to her knees and her hand jerked on the trigger of the gun she had held under Garcia's chin.

They all heard the sounds of the struggle. Jane and JJ were already moving toward the door when Hotch yelled out "Move in, now!"

The first swat officer broke down the door followed by Jane and the BAU team on his heels just the shot went off.

"Penelope!" Jordan's cry was heard by all of them and even as Reggie turned to fire at them from her knees, JJ and Jane fired as one, one headshot and one center mass.

"Pen, god please, help her…" Jordan was frantic seeing Penelope just lying there.

"Fuck!" Morgan dropped down next to her and turned her over, "Hey baby girl…hey now, come one, you're scaring us." He traced the bullet's trajectory along the side of her face the gouge made by the bullet quickly filling with blood. Brushing her hair back he could see blood trickling from inside her ear.

Jane pushed Jordan back as she tried to raise herself to see what was happening.

"Dammit is she okay?" Jane called out to Morgan. Jordan may have just come out of surgery but she was frantic in the bed and frankly, hurting herself right now. "Jordan stop…stop it!"

Garcia's eyes opened slowly, her head was hurting and the ringing in her ear wouldn't stop.

"Ooh…oww…"

"Hey sweetness, there you go…Jordan, she's okay…she'll be okay." Morgan's relief could be heard in his voice and he smiled as JJ waved the medic over.

"Pen?" JJ asked. "what the hell were you thinking?"

"I don't really think I was. You sound funny"

Looking at Morgan, she smiled at her, "I think you pulled a Hotch, hon, you might have blown your ear drum."

"Jordan?" She tried to get up and fell back as a wave of dizziness struck, "Oh…that was a mistake. Have I ever told you how much I hate guns?"

Morgan laughed in relief at her comment, knowing she would be just fine. "You may have said it once or twice."

The medic applied gauze to the side of her face and both he and JJ helped her up. JJ supported her through another wave of dizziness.

"Ma'am we need to get you stitched up and get that ear checked."

"In a minute," Garcia made her way to Jordan's bedside with a little help and wiped away the tears that had gathered in Jordan's eyes.

"I thought…you scared me querida…what were you thinking?"

"About you…I don't trust myself to lean over without falling on you so," picking up her hand she kissed it. "I'll be back okay?"

Jordan swallowed and relaxed knowing she would be alright, they both would, with Reggie gone.

Jane watched their reunion and bolted out of the room with only one thought, Maura. Brushing past Hotch and Reid she rushed out of the ICU unit, a worried Emily watching after her.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

JJ and Emily joined Jane in the waiting room as they once again were waiting for word on one of their own. Jane had insisted that Emily go back to her room, but she wouldn't until she knew Maura was okay.

Garcia had been treated and released, she would have a slight scar once her wound healed and did indeed have a perforated ear drum, and had gone back to Jordan's room but not before going to check on Jane.

The men of the BAU had finished dealing with the repercussions of Reggie's escape and the murders of a corrections officer and nurse. They had left JJ and Emily with Jane as they went to get everyone a bite to eat.

"What do I tell her mother?" Jane had pulled out her phone twice to call Constance Isles and couldn't bring herself to complete the call.

"She's going to be fine Jane," worriedly JJ looked at Emily who encouraged her to go on.

"What if she's not JJ?" Jane's harsh whisper cut through her, "I can't lose her."

Emily squeezed Jane's hand tightly giving her strength. "You won't lose her…you just found her."

JJ watched as Emily poured the love and faith she had in their relationship and connection to each other into Jane.

"Excuse me, family of Maura Isles?"

Jane jumped up grimacing as her ribs protested, "here! I'm here, Jane Rizzoli"

"Yes, Ms. Rizzoli, we repaired the damage caused by the bullet but had to remove Ms. Isles' spleen. It was too damaged to be saved and the internal bleeding was excessive."

"Will she…can she be okay without that?" Jane looked from the doctor to her friends, uncertainty in her voice.

"She should recover quite well. We'll have to keep her for a few days to make sure there is no infection but she should make a full recovery."

"Thank you…I…can I see her?"

"I'll have a nurse come and get you when we have her settled in a room. Any other questions?" When none were forthcoming he turned his attention to Emily.

"You need to get back in a hospital bed." Looking up at JJ he smiled, "I was one of the doctor's in the ER when you came in and I know there is no way you should be up and about, wheelchair or no." With a raised eyebrow he looked Emily in the eyes until she turned away. "Hmmm…" turning he left them shaking his head.

"Emily…"

"Take me back JJ," her voice was laced with pain and now that she knew things were basically resolved, she could let herself feel her own pain. "Just stay with me for awhile, okay?"

JJ kissed her gently and started pushing the wheelchair out of the waiting room. "I'll come check on you later Jane."

"K" Jane pulled out her phone and sighed as she dialed Maura's mother.

**Yeah probably one more at least, gotta get all our girls together you know…Let me know what you think…**

**Also, if you are interested in the next story in this series, don't forget to at least author alert me so you know when it posts!**


	26. Chapter 26  New Beginnings

**A/N: Its been a wonderful ride and I hope you've all enjoyed it with me. For those of you who didn't know anything about drag kings, I hope you are now a bit better informed. Yes this is the last chapter of Random Targets but not the last in the series. Author alert me if you want to be notified of the new story's release…Thank you everyone who alerted, favorited, read, and reviewed….your humble bard, Honorcpt**

"Jane, I'm fine" Maura knew she wouldn't listen to her but she had to try.

"You are not fine Maur, you've just spent the last six days in the hospital, had major surgery, had your spleen removed…dammit Maur you almost died on me…" the frustration and anger was still in her voice even though days had passed. Jane couldn't close her eyes without seeing Maura go down, bleeding.

"Jane?" Maura pulled on her hand and made Jane sit next to her on the hospital bed ignoring the tug on her side that reminded her of her surgery. "I'm going to be okay you know."

"I just…dammit Maura…I almost lost you, I don't know…" she had reached her breaking point. For six days she had remained strong, for Maura, for Constance who had left just two days ago, for their friends in the BAU, but now.

Maura pulled her into her arms and let her cry, finally. She had worried from the moment she had woken about Jane's mental state. Now…now Jane was finally letting herself truly feel what had happened.

"Shh…I'm going to be fine, we both are." Letting her go, Maura held her at arms length and put a hand to Jane's chest, grateful for the strong beat beneath her hand. "How are your ribs?"

"Sore, but healing…" wiping at her eyes Jane snorted, "God I hate when I cry."

"I hate when you cry too." Maura said quietly.

Jane opened her mouth to tell her how much she loved her but…

"Hey! You two ready yet?" JJ was pushing a grumbling Emily ahead of her a wheelchair followed closely by Reid and Morgan. Both Maura and Emily were being released. Emily had insisted or she was going to check herself out. Her little excursion during Reggie's siege had cost her and she had been fighting an infection for a couple of days, but with Maura leaving she had insisted. No, demanded.

"Yeah we are, where are the others?" Jane didn't need to know where Garcia was, she had barely left Jordan's side in all this even after being injured herself.

"Hotch is talking with Garcia and Jordan, and Rossi…"

"Is right here!" The elder profiler brought in two bouquets of flowers and presented one to Emily with a flourish and then Maura, who couldn't suppress a giggle.

"Really dude?" Morgan shook his head at him, "that the best you can do?"

"I don't see either of you with any flowers." Rossi ignored them and walked over to give Maura a kiss on the cheek. "How are you feeling?"

"I've been better, but I'll be just fine." She squeezed Jane's hand for emphasis and smiled.

Rossi nodded in approval. He had been concerned with the tension between them earlier on but after everything, he knew they would be okay.

"Alright Casanova, Reid and I did not come empty handed you know." Reaching into the bag that Reid was holding he pulled out two bears, giving the dark one to Maura and the light one to Emily. "You'll always have your ladies." Grinning widely, he waited.

"Morgan I do not look like this bear." Jane pointed to the bear in Maura's hand while JJ giggled.

"It's not that you look like the bear, its more that the colors are congruent with your hair coloring and…"

"Kid…she gets it, she's just messing with us."

Jane smiled at Reid's confusion, "_poor kid never gets a break,"_ she thought.

"Aha, here we go…" the nurse who came in with the wheelchair looked around at the amount of people "tsk, tsk..even if you are being released, you shouldn't have so many people in here."

"Lighten up Nurse Fussy" Jane took the chair away from her and helped Maura get settled.

"Fussy?" Rossi asked.

"The name is Nurse Fussberg, but Ms. Rizzoli insists on calling me fussy."

"Its Detective Rizzoli!"

"See, you don't like it either, harrumph…" Nurse Fussberg flounced out of the room, satisfied that her dig had gotten through.

No one said a thing until Morgan couldn't hold his laughter back anymore, "Prentiss, she is definitely worse than you."

"I told you." Emily smiled warmly at him. This incident after everything they had been through had done more to bring them all together than anything else since she had been back.

"Do we know when Jordan is being released?" Maura looked up at them.

"Not for another couple of days. They're hopeful about her progress so far but she'll still have a lot of physical therapy ahead of her." JJ frowned at the thought. "Hotch went to check in with them but also to let Garcia know that she could have more time off if she needs it. She's still on medical leave but he wants her to know so she doesn't stress."

"Good." Jane started to wheel Maura out behind them and stopped. "I wonder if we could extend our leave?" Looking down at Maura, she smiled and spoke to Emily and JJ, "do you mind having company for a bit longer? At least until Jordan gets out…I mean I remember how I felt when I got out of the hospital and I thought everyone was gone and…well…"

"Of course not Jane, we'd love it." Emily took her hand and squeezed it supportively.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Penelope looked on as Jordan slept. Hotch had just left and she was thankful for his and the team's support. She touched the smaller bandage along the side of her face that had replaced the larger one that made her look deformed and smiled. She had saved Jordan. She had paid for it with the gouge along her face and the busted eardrum but it was worth it. Jordan was finally healing and would hopefully be released in just a couple of days. The doctors were still worried about the spinal cord swelling but it had gone down dramatically in the past two days. She was grateful, this all could have been so much worse.

"Pen?" Jordan's husky voice sent a shiver down her back. She would never grow tired of hearing Jordan say her name.

"Hi sweetie…" Garcia ran a hand across Jordan's forehead before laying a kiss there.

Jordan tried to adjust herself in the bed and grimaced, as things pulled that shouldn't.

"Easy…" Raising the head of the bed, Garcia sat down next to her on it. "Better?"

"Yes…Penelope, you don't have to stay, go with your friends, I'm not going anywhere." Her voice had an edge to it that Garcia had learned to recognize over the last couple of days, an edge of frustration. Jordan wanted desperately to be walking and out of this hospital and the baby steps she was having to take was starting to grate on her.

"I'm fine right where I am, besides, I'm tired, I thought I could lay with you for a little while." Garcia knew that would bring out her chivalrous nature and distract her.

"Oh…of course," arms trembling with effort, she hoisted herself a bit in the bed and shifted over, creating a bit of space for her.

Pen bit her lip to keep from saying something but she knew Jordan liked her independence and she wouldn't take that away from her.

"Thank you." Climbing in carefully, she nestled herself against Jordan's shoulder. "There, now I feel better." Closing her eyes, she hoped Jordan would take the hint and relax with her. She was trying to hard and wasn't resting as she should be.

"Wait…" Jordan lifted her right arm carefully and brought Garcia in closer.

"I don't want to hurt you." Garcia was hesitant knowing full well that there were two healing wounds there.

"You won't querida, you heal me, not hurt me, please." Relaxing into the embrace Pen snuggled in and listened to Jordan's breathing even out as she fell asleep. Smiling, she did the same.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Emily Prentiss sit down!"

"JJ I'm fine…oh damn!" The chair she had been moving got caught on the rug and she lurched over it, immediately grabbing at her side. "Don't…" holding a hand up she stopped JJ from saying anything trying desperately to ride the wave of nausea that came over her.

JJ watched her fight through the pain she was feeling. _"damn she was stubborn._" She thought but she said nothing, just waited. She knew it would be next to impossible to get Emily to relax but she and Jane had been doing a good with both of their partners until now.

"Again?" Jane walked in hand in hand with Maura. After getting her settled, she turned to Emily. "You really are worse than me aren't you?"

"You know what?" Emily shook her head and sat down, "I'm not even going to fight you on that."

"You need to let yourself heal." Maura smiled at Jane who had not let her do anything since her release from the hospital five days ago. They had both taken the time to rest, knowing full well they would be leaving for Boston in a few short days.

"I'm trying I just hate feeling…"  
>"Helpless?" JJ leaned down and kissed her, "you are anything but helpless hon, but I need you healthy so will you please listen to me?"<p>

"Fine," Leaning back on the couch she was grateful for the extra pillows JJ had placed there for her. "When are they coming over?"

"Morgan went to pick them both up from the hospital." The BAU team had been given two weeks off. Emily was on medical leave until her appointment next week and then desk duty for a while. Jordan was finally being released and had insisted on seeing them, and since Emily's place was on the way to Jordan's…

"Are the others coming?" Maura pulled Jane down next to her.

"Reid and Rossi are on their way and Hotch wasn't sure if he could get away." JJ walked over to the counter and got everyone their coffee and Maura her seltzer water.

Jane smiled to herself as Maura sipped her drink. She had almost lost her and she had come to terms with her feelings for Maura and what her commitment to her was.

"What are you smiling about?" Emily squinted at her trying to figure out what was going on in her friend's head.

"Nothing, I'm just happy everything worked out, you know?" the doorbell interrupted anything else she was going to say.

"I got it"

JJ opened the door and burst out laughing at the sight of Rossi and Reid laden with catering dishes from the local Italian restaurant.

"What? I didn't have time to cook." Rossi led the way followed by a thoroughly chastised Reid.

"What did you do?"

"Shhh…" glancing at Rossi's back, "I apparently insulted his cooking by saying the restaurant food smelled more, uhm, appetizing."

"Oh dear…" Maura stifled a laugh, knowing full well how David Rossi prided himself on his culinary skill.

"Are they here yet?" Rossi looked around and back at JJ.

"Almost…just got a text from Morgan, he's going to drop them off in front and find parking." Jane put her phone away and walked up to the first tray of food.

"Cannolis? Really Rossi?" The laughter that followed her announcement made her blush. Everyone knew that Garcia had compared her to a cannoli when they had first met, thus her drag king name, Joe Cannoli.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Are you sure you want to walk it?" Garcia looked at the wheelchair in Morgan's trunk and back at Jordan.

"Yes, I do, besides, its not far." Grabbing the hospital issued cane she was given, she leaned on it and swayed momentarily. The swelling was practically gone, but the resulting bruising of the soft tissue surrounding it had hampered her physical therapy. Jordan did not want to use the chair unless she absolutely had to and right now, she didn't have to.

Morgan drove down the street to park and got back to them just as they got into the elevator.

He was still limping but had gotten rid of the brace on his knee. Looking down at Jordan with concern, "You okay?"

"Yes, thank you Derek."

"I really wish you had opted to go straight home first." Garcia's pout made Jordan smile.

"Querida," she said kissing her on the lips, "I'll be fine. I want to say hello and see how they are doing as well. Besides, I owe them and I promised to be present."

"Present?" confused Pen looked from her to Morgan. "Present for what?"

"Don't look at me baby girl, I was told we all needed to be here today."

"Humph…nobody tells me anything."

Chuckling Jordan walked off the elevator first and took her by the hand. "Come on…"

Reid answered the door and ushered them in.

"Jordan!" Jane walked over and gingerly gave her a hug before escorting her over to the plush chair in the living room. "Hey Garcia…"

"Hi Jane, everyone now why did we have to be present?" Garcia never saw Jordan's flinch or apologetic look toward Jane.

"What is she talking about?" Maura looked around confused.

Quickly changing the subject, JJ asked everyone for their drink preferences before nodding to Jane. Jane walked over and opened up JJ's laptop. On the screen were the Rizzoli clan, Korsak, Frost and Constance Isles.

"Jane what…"

The ringing doorbell interrupted her and Reid ran to open the door, knowing who it was.

"Sorry I'm late!" Hotch burst in looking very unlike himself in running shorts and Tshirt. "I was…erm…busy."

"Its okay Hotch," Jane looked around at everyone and took a deep breath, this was the scariest thing she had ever done. Dropping to one knee in front of Maura, she pulled a small blue velvet box out of her pocket.

Maura's gasp made her smile and gave her the prodding she needed to continue.

"Maura Isles, you make me crazy, you make me love you, I don't know who I am anymore without you…will you do me the honor of marrying me?" Jane tried to ignore the sounds of delight coming from her mother on the video feed and the squeal that came from Garcia and focused all of her attention on the woman in front of her.

"I…" with tears in her eyes she looked at the screen and saw her mother's approving smile, "of course, of course I'll marry you."

Jane leaned forward and captured Maura's lips with her own. The clapping and wolf whistles completely ignored. Pulling back she took Maura's hand and placed the ring on her finger looking around at the others.

"Really guys, wolf whistles?" grinning from ear to ear she saw Constance Isles in a bear hug from her mother and the boys all clapping each other on the back. Shaking her head she was surprised by a kiss on the cheek from Morgan.

"What was that for big guy?"

"Nicely done Rizzoli, nicely done."

Jordan smiled up at Garcia and pulled her hands down from her mouth. "Now do you see why I couldn't tell you?"

Looking from Jane to Jordan, Garcia just shook her head.

"I see…so…have you ever thought about marriage?" Jordan's eyes widened and then narrowed when she saw the twinkle in her eye.

"You're bad"

"That I am dear." Capturing her lovers lips Garcia was grateful that the powers that be had given her another chance with Jordan.

"Alright, break it up you two." Emily took a seat next to Jordan and pulled JJ onto her lap. "Its okay Jayje."

"So, when is it your turn to pop the question Ms. Prentiss?"

"That Ms. Garcia is none of your business, besides, who says it'll be me popping the question?" smiling up at JJ she was rewarded with a quick kiss.

"Alright, alright, enough with the kissy, kissy…let's eat!" Rossi pulled the lids off the platters and watched as eyes opened wide at the meal before them. "Wait! Come on kid" Reid walked out with champagne and sparkling cider for those recovering from injuries. After making sure everyone had a glass, Rossi patted Hotch on the back.

Clearing his throat, "We have a lot to celebrate, so here goes, first of all, congratulations to Jane and Maura on their engagement, I hope we're all invited?" At Jane's nod he ignored the chuckles and continued, "and second, I'd like to welcome home Jordan. We haven't known you very long but I think I speak for everyone when I say welcome to the family!"

**Hope you enjoyed the ride…it continues in its next incarnation, "Pick A Target, Any Target" it is the Targeted series after all. Don't forget to author alert and I hope to post the first chapter in the next couple of days….oh, and no worries, we will revisit the Drag King stage at least one time.**

**Don't forget, please review….**


End file.
